


Trials of Elaxar

by Garoen23



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Enemas, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Up, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Has Issues, Loki Laufeson - Freeform, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki'sarmy, Love, M/M, Poor Loki, Sorrow, Stitches, Tears, comforting Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garoen23/pseuds/Garoen23
Summary: Following the attack on Midgard and Odin's sentencing, Loki - the God of mischief and lies is sold as a slave to the palace of king Svan Mursisson of Elaxar, where he is expected to do the works of a common slave. The former prince's pride causes him to rebel and protest against his duties, his will -not to be ruled over- burning strong.  The same will that his current handlers seek to break by any means to get the leash on the trickster, even if it meant torturing him physically and mentally.
When kind hearted Eva Svandottir, the daughter of the king, sets her eyes on the fallen prince, she takes him under her wing as her personal attender. She saw right through his walls and somehow managed to be someone Loki can lean on and cry, show his Vulnerable self and not be judged. She became his safe haven.
  What happens when Odin is forced to change his mind about bringing back Loki to Asgard to seek secrets about the his own kingdom even the one eyed king didn't know off?  What happens when the thunderer tries to claim the man that once was his brother?   More over, what happens when the kingdom of Asgard wages war on Elaxar for the same man they had tried so hard to get rid off?





	1. From Prince to a Slave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - This story is rated MATURE for it's GORE, SEXUAL DESCRIPTIONS, VIOLENT GRAPHIC EVENTS, FORCED SEXUAL EVENTS, SELF HARM and SMUT. if you are UNDER the age of 18 I'd request you to please move on from this book as it is not suitable for you. if you are easily TRIGGERED then again, this book is not for you guys.

Loki looked at the guard in disgust and partially with fear. He did not know who they were or who they belonged to. He only knew that as punishments for his crime in Midgard he was sold to another kingdom where he would be a slave. He hated Asgard and it's mighty one eyed king for the judgement but there was nothing he could do. The guard offered Loki a grin as he whispered something to his compadre. The other laughed as he eyed the trickster who was now snarling behind the muzzle the one eyed kind had presented on him as a result of his atrocities on Midgard - atrocities he barely remembered.

Sudden pain shot up his right cheek and he felt the taste of copper surge in his mouth. Anger blinded his eyes but soon they turned to fear when he saw that the person who hit him was a giant man with raggedy red hair, dressed in an armour, with a smile so horrid Loki wanted to puke. He took told of the God's face and observed him, smiling like a tiger who had just found a prey. "Is this the Runt?" He asked Loki's handler in his rough voice. 

"He is." The handler put out his hand "Kar, the deal was 6000 gold coins." The man nodded and contemplated for awhile. He grinned and handed the man incharge a bag of gold coins "The deal is struct then. He's rather a very stubborn bastard with a silver tongue" He spoke while pulling at the chains that held Loki in place. The former prince was now scared for this was really happening. He was in fact being sold off as a slave to another realm, not even to some merchant in his own kingdom. Fear slowly crept into his heart as he realised he'd never see Frigga again.

"Oh, we've dealt with stubborn bastards before" Kar spoke as the incharge snapped what seemed like a metallic collar on Loki's neck handing him the chain "We know of the exact ways to tame him, or break him." The bigger man pulled the chain as Loki shot an angry loot at him. "Glaring at me?" He scoffed as the two soldiers from before laughed at him. "tsk tsk, that simply won't do. You'll have to have your first lesson now. Dog." Loki glared at him once more, anger visible in his eyes for even referring him to a low creature but that only earned him another slap that may have twisted his head had it been any stronger. Before he could recover from the assault, he was violently pushed down so he fell on all fours. His chained and shackled hands on the wet brown mud. 

The Former prince grit his teeth and pushed himself to stand up only to be once again violently shoved down by one of the soldiers. "Careful there Ospak, we need to keep him in once piece. Set and prepared to serve for when the King arrives." Kar spoke to him, his voice stern with authority, his leg over Loki's back pressing him into the mud. He could tell Loki was in pain as his dragon scale boot pressed onto his thin frame forcing his face into the muddy ground below. Tears stung Loki's eyes but he would not shed them for he was not weak. The muzzle dug into his jaw rather painfully as he let out a whimper. Anymore pressure then his jaw would dislocate and Loki didn't want that. "You will not stand up. Do I make myself clear prince?" His voice was harsh and the sudden reference to him made him wince for he knew the mocking intentions behind the word. 

Loki all but nodded wincing as the muzzle moved against his tightly set jaw. Kar removed his foot and placed it on the ground, his hands pulling the chain as if it were a leash on a dog's collar. Ospak smirked at the God noticing his brimmed eyes that somehow managed to look at Kar with a dangerous glare, which of course the older man ignored. Ospak slid his foot under Loki and raised it till he was kneeling on all his limbs. "All set." He said as he walked side by side with Loki who was crawling now in all fours like an animal as Kar pulled the chain. 

Loki's neck hurt as Kar pulled the chains but what hurt him more than that was his pride. The people of the supposed realm mocked him. Of course, they all knew who he was. There wouldn't be anyone in any of the nine realms who didn't and may be that is why they mocked and laughed at him. Because of who he was, a monster. A Jotun. Also because of how he was being led to the palace like a mongrel on all fours, because of his failure. Some laughed at him, some made audible jokes about him; some spat on him, throw tomatoes and eggs on the former prince but there was nothing he could do.

"Just wait." He thought. "Just wait till I get my muzzle off. I'll cast a spell so great that will destroy your precious realm and make you kneel before me." Loki would have done that already had his mouth been free but his so called brother had taken precautions before handing him over to these low lives. 

The stones and the broken eggshells in his path scraped his knee, feet and palms. He kissed with pain as he continued the journey, blood oozing out of the tiny pokes and scratches as mud stuck to the wound. He wasn't given the privilege of wearing his armour. Rather he was sent barefoot with a thin black pant and a loose tunic that barely managed to keep him warm. The path to the palace was long and painful, Loki was sweating covered in remnants of broken eggs, tomatoes, spit, mud and blood. He felt and looked filthy, his long strands drenched in sweat, he could see it dripping from the end. His knees ached and he longed for comfort. Rest. and most of all water.

When they did finally reach the palace Loki had expected to be relieved of this posture, be given a room and a bed to rest his body which had never been accustomed for such travel. He didn't want to think back to the time when his body was but a thing for interest to his torturer Thanos but thinking about that made him calm down. "Nothing can be worse than that" The disgraced prince thought. "May be if I showed enough restraint, they'd not want me. They'd give up and leave me alone" He hoped "And when I get free, I'll show these bastards." 

Loki was walked through a series of filthy tunnels that made him question the decency of his living. Once they had reached a stingy smelling dark room the guard who had accompanied Ospak earlier lit the torches. There was no bed, there were chain rings on all sides and angles of the wall, the floor was cold and there was no blanket. A chamber pot lay in the far corner of the room and then a furnace, that was unlit. Kar now looked at Loki, studying him with more of an amused smile. Then he made the trickster stand up on two. An act that caused the lean God to hiss slightly at the pain in his legs. Ospak had now begun tying Loki's chained wrists onto the rings in the cold wall of the room. 

"Welcome to Elaxar!" Kar hummed in the musical way as Ospak and the other man laughed and giggled "Where you will be nothing more than a common slave." He grinned and then frowned at a distracted Loki. The tricksters train of thoughts was shattered as he felt hands grab the neck of his tunic. Loki twisted his body or tried twisting his body to get of out reach but Kar's song hands pinned Loki to the wall. His dark eyes bore a sign of enjoyment and this caused a slight amount of fear in Loki's mind because this was the same look Thanos had when he was torturing him. What was to happen to him? He didn't know. Kar pulled his hand still clutching Loki's tunic downward, his grin going bigger. A gasp escaped the little God's mouth as his Tunic was ripped. But what caused panic to surge in him was when he felt the harsh hands on his hips, tugging at the hem of his leggings. Loki shook his head eyes wide, silently begging him but Kar wouldn't pay any heed to him. With one rough tug the pant ripped itself from him leaving the younger prince in only a very transparent cloth that served as his under garment. "But first, we've got some rather exciting things to attend to regarding you..."


	2. Cross Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is now at the mercy of Kar and his friends. Only, they have Mercy. This is a dark fiction , I have put up warning in the first chapter so, I advice you guys to read the warning and then proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support in the first chapter. I honestly didn't think people would like it and it means a lot to me. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my work so please, don't hesitate to leave your comments below. Apparently my comment moderation is on and I am trying to get a way through that. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you'd like to see in this book so I can include them as part of my plot if the ideas seem fun and novel and of course with a hint of darkness.

Loki’s heart paced faster. What were they going to do to him? He couldn’t stop wondering about his fate at the hands of these rogues. Left only in his undergarments, he felt exposed. Vulnerable. His body held secrets that only Frigga knew and now would it be unleashed before these torturers ? Loki decided not to show his emotions and instead raised a suggestive eyebrow to give them the idea of scowling. Kar laughed and whispered something into another soldier’s ear who bite his lip to stop his laughter. Ospak looked at Loki and grinned “Oh you’ll see little prince. I don’t know about you but we are going to enjoy this to the maximum.” Kar chuckled quietly as the other guard left the room.

What were they talking about? Loki’s eyes slowly shifted from Ospak to Kar and then the door through which the second guard entered in a few minutes. Kar stretched his big and tight muscles as he smirked at Loki who was looking at the plate in the guards hand covered with a silk cloth. “Oh, Curious are we?” Ospak chuckled “Look at the prince boss, so curious to see what we are going to do with him” he laughed, a bit of saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth, which he wiped with the back of his hand and then rubbed his hand on his dirty white underskirt that lay below the leather armour cuts. Loki noticed how the guard had a twitching eye that was white. Blinded in one eye, it reminded him of Odin and no need to say increased his dislike for him. 

“Enough playing with the prey now Ospak.” Kar spoke as if he was a father instructing his son. “Now do as I say and remove the muzzle off of his face.” Ospak seemed to think about the orders given to him and then sighed. Loki winked at Ospak quickly enough for Kar not to take notice of him. They were going to free his mouth and then he could show them what he was capable of. Ospak’s calloused rough hands undid the clasp of Loki’s muzzle and harshly pulled it away from his mouth. Loki let a breath out of his mouth, the freedom was quite appreciated. But soon winced at the sudden pain shooting up his jaw. Kar was holding Loki’s Jaw tightly in place so he couldn’t move. Loki struggled but every time he did so, Kar’s grip grew more painful “Easy there Princeling. Don’t your face to get messed up more than it is going to be, now do we?” He said and his wicked grin grew only bigger as he saw fear rise in Loki’s eyes which darted to the plate again. Ospak pulled the cloth on top singing a “Ta-daaa” and then laughed. But Loki’s eyes became wide - filled with pain and fear. Panic surging within his heart that was now banging against his ribcage, for there was a sharp needle and a roll of thread. Loki shook his head, trying to fight Kar’s hand off but the stronger male gripped his jaw and pushed it against the wall “You will not move unless you want me to sew up the wrong parts of your face” he ordered “Clear?” 

Loki nodded, although in his mind he was screaming and begging. His eyes were brimmed but he refused to cry. Kar put one hand on top on Loki’s head and the other pressed his lower jaw against his upper jaw pressing them tightly. Kar looked at Ospak “What are you waiting for you idiot?” He scolded the one eyed soldier. Ospak chuckled “Sorry boss” and then approached Loki “Pucker your lips Princy, time for a painful Kiss.” 

“May be they will let me go If I cried” Loki thought and even though he felt his heart ache, he closed his eyes and willed his tears to take a free fall. Soon, the brave and egoistic God was reduced to tears as he shook his head from side to side looking at his captors as if he was begging them for a release. 

“Aw, Look boss. The prince is crying.” Ospak bluntly stated as Kar gestured him to begin, Tightening his hold on Loki’s head, making it impossible for the thinner God to move. Ospak pinched Loki’s lips as more tears fell across the pale God’s face. He then looked up at Loki and blinked with a smirk “Don’t worry Princy, I’ll make it as painful as possible” He smiled at Loki and then took the needle from the other guard.

There was no warning for what happened next. Loki let out a muffled scream of Agony as the needle passed through the corner of his lips which were now shuddering in utter pain, blood trickling down from the punctured holes “The more you scream, the more the threads will tear. So shut the fuck up and behave.” Kar stated as the needle was once again brought down on his lips and then pulled so that the thread was ‘tight’. Loki let out another muffled scream, his body was shaking now, his lips pulsating. He was truly terrorised at what was happening. Had he known, he would have begged the man who called himself Loki’s father to spare him or at least leave him in the dungeons. He would have asked his mother to aid him. Mother. The prince’s eyes filled with more tears at the thought of her. How she loved him and how she would always console him. She had protected him from any pain, he understood. She had truly loved him but he had pushed her away. He longed to run back into her arms and sob his heart out. He wanted to fall at her feet and beg for forgiveness. Loki’s train of thoughts in this painfully frightful moment was short lived as the pain grew and spread to the centre of his thin framed lips.He could barely focus on what they were saying, his eyes blurred by his own tears.

“Boss, it got stuck” Ospak complained as Kar rolled his eyes “Should I pull it?” he asked excitedly as Kar nodded. The one eyed cold hearted soldier didn’t think twice before tugging the needle vastly and extremely roughly from the bottom of his lips. Loki let out an agonised sob this time as he felt blood squirt from the damaged puncture holes that were now made. His breathing was ragged and short. His lips and jaw hurt more in addition to the pain that was shooting across his knees and arms from the crawling he had been forced to do before. Another three punchers and Ospak grinned proudly “All done boss.” Kar patted his head and handed a knife “Oh, okay.” Ospak took the knife and held the free end of the thread before cutting it with the knife while yanking it and then proceeded to knot it. 

Kar let go of the God’s head who was now sobbing in misery and pain. “Boss? Now that we have stitched him up, how is he going to eat?” Ospak asked Kar, who was putting the muzzle back on Loki’s mouth. The trickster whimpered and shivered, his eyes closed tight. 

“He will not die, if that is what you are asking me Ospak. This creature is bounded by magic cast by his seller. He can wish for death, He can even attempt to die but he will not have it. That’s part of his curse and punishment.” Kar explained “He’ll only be weakened which allows him to listen to anything we say. Now come, we need to round up the rest of the slaves. The King and the princess will be returning in a week and I noticed these hags have done nothing good as far as arrangements are considered. It’s time they got their punishments.” He left the room with a laughing Ospak and his companion.

Loki was left alone in the cold dungeon, chained to the wall. His head lolled giving into the weariness as his knees buckled. His arms and shoulders hurt so much, but his lips hurt even more. It felt sticky. Loki touched his lips from the inside with his tongue and soon regretted his action as excruciating pain spread like rapid fire. “Mother” He sobbed as he thought “please..help me.” His body racked in shivers as his face contorted into misery. “Please….”


	3. Breaking pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is my first time writing something like this (abusive and sexual) this is where the non con rape stuff happens and I have been utterly mean to Loki. Makes me want to guilt trip. Anyway, leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and as always tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> please don't hate me!! :3 Loki will have better days as the story progresses. Promise.

Loki stirred after what seemed like hours. He didn’t know if it was morning or night. The only thing he knew at the moment was that there was no way out. He was stuck in this place and his owners were not kind. They loved to watch him cry and cause him pain. His arms and legs were sore and weariness was once again beginning to settle in them. His lips were now numb, save for a tingling sensation in his upper lip. His eyes were red and swollen. He breathed out taking a look at the dingy cell he was in. Grey stones formed the wall of the cell. There were no windows, ergo no light save for the few torches that been lit inside. The moisture that had settled in encouraged the growth of patches of moss. He wondered what crime he had committed to be treated with such monstrous atrocity. What he committed in Midgard was out of his control. He was forced and tortured to the level of sheer insanity, his only hope was that his brother would be able to see through that. His face contorted at the thought of the thunderer. ‘Brother’ he called himself but did nothing to protect Loki in the halls of Asgard. He was ready to let Loki die, if needed be. He noticed the scars on Loki and still refrained from telling the one eyed king. Brother, he called himself.

Loki realised that was the difference between them. While Thor called Loki his brother and coddled him in the eyes of everyone, deep inside he didn’t care. He barely gave a fuck about what was to happen to Loki. He felt Loki was a bitter burden thrust into his family. Loki even sensed jealousy of the love Frigga held for her young one. On the other hand, while Loki disowned Thor by words and certain actions, deep inside he held so much love for his elder brother. He looked upto Thor and thus he wanted to be his equal. Not above. Just equal. 

The echoing sound of footsteps caught his attention. He sighed deeply wondering what it was that they wanted now but then again, may be he was over thinking it. Maybe, they hadn’t come for him. He pretended to be asleep hoping that even if they came for him, they’d leave him alone seeing that he’s asleep. He breathed deeply and slowly to give them the appeal of sleeping deeply. The metal door screeched as they opened it laughter echoing in the dungeons. The mere sound of that instilled fear in his heart but no. He couldn’t give in now. He just had to think his way out of it. 

“Hey boss” Ospak chuckled “Princey is sleeping.” He tried whispering as if emphasise his fake care. Loki’s heart built up speed but he had to keep calm for them to believe him. “He has no muscles though” The ugly man spoke raking his eyes over the God “Too thin..and weak.”

“That is because of his heritage.” Loki heard another voice speaking from the corner of the room, something seemed to move, it was dragged along the floor but Loki was panicking internally when it mentioned his heritage. Everyone knew about his heritage. That wasn’t the reason for his panic. The reason was the voice and the tone of understanding it held - Kar’s voice. “He is a Jotun. Frost giants are not built for buff muscles rather they are revolting species.” The slave trainer went on to explain “What makes them really revolting is that they have both male and female reproduction organs which during their heats physically turn their body to suit or cater basically anyone’s needs.” 

“Does this mean what I think it means Kar?” A new voice echoed out. Loki hadn’t heard it before. He couldn’t concentrate anymore for fear was clouding his abilities to plot or think.

Kar’s reply was simple “Yes, Essen. No, we are not doing it for pleasure. Rather to have his pride shattered. A slave shall have no pride. No name or race. He shall come when he is called, cook when he is told, wash when he’s asked to, fuck when it is demanded and die when it is fit. His only purpose is to serve” The wooden instrument which Loki assumed was a chair was pushed back. “He is a creature below us by blood. Further more, a traitor. A mass murderer and a tyrant. His own family wants nothing to do with him and it was as per the instructions of his previous handler that I have resorted to breaking his pride before training him. He has to serve the royal family as they see fit but till they return from Vanaheim, I don’t see why he shouldn’t serve us.”

Essen grimaced. His mouth was watering at the sight of the thin structured prisoner, the way his skin was so pale and flawless. His hair, Oh, Essen wanted to grab them in his fat hands and watch the disgraced Prince’s face as he thrust in him. He wanted to hear him scream “What are we waiting for then?” He chuckled as Loki’s breathing got uneven. He had to hold it in together. Surely they’d not take him when he was sleeping. How wrong was he? How terribly wrong he was to think that of his captors who were looking at him like beasts. 

"Oh..no. NO..please. Go away, Go away"

Kar stepped forward his hands resting on Loki’s hips. The God’s eyes shot open as he squirmed in an attempt to get out of the grasp. His body trembling visibly. What monstrosity was this? If his heart beat any faster, it would certainly break out of his rib cage. 

"Please..No.Stop…."

Loki’s eyes filled with tears as he looked into Kar’s, for he knew there was no escape. He had no one to turn to and he could do nothing to defend himself except beg. But he was stripped of even that as his lips were stitched. Kar's nailed dug into Loki’s hips as he younger God hissed in pain. Tears staining his face, leaving a wet line in what seemed to be a grimy pale dusty face. The general’s fingers slipped into the thin undergarment playing with it’s hem as if he was teasing Loki who was shaking his head from side to side protesting the event. 

"No. This can’t be happening to me. Not to me. Not now. " 

Loki’s protest only seemed to aggravate Kar’s thirst for the brutality that was to occur. He slid his calloused hands into the undergarment, wandering through the skin to the back resting them on the thin God’s butt cheeks and then proceeded to squeeze them “Oh boys, so supple. I am very sure you are going to love giving this one” Essen laughed and licked his lips as if asking Kar to hurry. Kar thought about it for quiet awhile before moving his hands out of the undergarment all over the Torso, pinching and tugging Loki’s nipples with a painful vice. His hands wandered up to the shackles that held Loki’s hands up on the wall and then leant forward while attempting to remove cuff link. He pressed his face onto a revolted Loki’s neck and sniffed before licking it. He smirked as Loki whimpered and the chains fell undone allowing him to fall on the floor weary. Kar sat back on the chair as Essen and Ospak stood beside him. “So, boys. Who wants to go first?” Essen stepped forward as Loki scrambled back to the wall of the cell. He knew there was no escape but he would fight it as much as he can. 

“STAY STILL YOU JOTUN WHORE” Ospak grabbed Loki’s hair and hurled him to the centre of the room where Kar and Essen were. Loki fell on Kar’s feet and although it hurt his pride, he reached out and touched it as a sign of begging. “Boss, I want to here him scream when we take him.” Ospak spoke walking towards them now as Kar kicked Loki back.

“Hmm” Kar chuckled “Patience. Do you know why I resolved to this method to break his pride?” He asked Ospak who shook his head. Loki had another blow delivered to his stomach and he let out a muffled cry of pain and despair. Kar hummed as he tugged Loki by his hair “He will no longer be able to practise magic once his virginity is lost. Isn’t that right Prince?” He chuckled and didn’t wait for Loki to respond. Essen stepped forward and traced his hands along Loki’s skin as Kar, the strongest of the three held the defenceless God down. Essen slipped his hand under the undergarment and ripped it away. Loki closed his eyes tightly and let out muffled pleas and sobs. 

"Please let me go. Please. I’ll do anything.."

Essen found Loki’s struggle even more appetising. He leaned down on Loki as Kar managed to tie Loki’s hand to a long chain above his head. Loki could feel Essen’s erection poke his stomach. The god felt a shudder pass through his body as the soldier unbuckled his belt and lowered his leggings and undergarment. Essen was indeed heavy, his hand took hold of Loki’s placid penis and roughly moved his hand up and down. Loki was shivering but he couldn’t fight them off, he tried wriggling to toss Essen off of him but that only made the later angry. “Turn him. He doesn’t deserve the foreplay” Essen said as Ospak grabbed both of Loki’s legs and turned him on his stomach. Loki was trashing at this point but Essen had a more larger and stronger body. He held Loki in place and Ospak pushed Loki’s leg under his stomach so his butt was propped up. Essen ran his fingers along the smooth surface of Loki’s butt and slapped each cheek till they became red and bore the impression of his hand. Nothing could prepare Loki for what was to happen next, Essen slipped his finger into Loki’s tight asshole. “Oh he’s tight but don’t worry. We’ll lose you up pretty boy” He chuckled as he moved his finger in and out of Loki who was crying softly into the muzzle. 

"Mother..please help me..I am being violated..I..I can’t take this anymore..please..I’ll be good mother.I’ll keep to myself.. Help please"

Loki felt a sharp pain shoot through his back followed by a slapping sound. Essen had by now forced his whole penis into Loki and was thrusting him faster as his balls slapped against the smooth surface of Loki’s butt. No lubricants were used for these people weren’t bothered about his pleasure.

"I don’t want this. Please. Mother..I beg you.. Please. Help me, make this end soon..please please "

Loki sobbed burying his face at the crook of his hand and suddenly felt something warm fill his insides. Essen moaned and pulled out of Loki with a smirk. “What can I say? He’s a natural born whore, a taker.” The others laughed as Loki’s will crumbled. “Ospak, you want to go next?” He asked the crazy soldier was almost hopped his way to Loki.

Ospak entered Loki but before he thrust, he leaned into Loki’s ear “You’re nothing.” He whispered “You may be a slave here but you will be mine to ravish as I please pet.” He mumbled as he soon started thrusting. Loki almost shrieked in pain as the soldier was bestowed with a bigger manhood. Ospak bit into Loki’s shoulder, drawing blood, his nails digging through Loki’s skin as he scratched him while thrusting harder, deeper and faster. The sound of his balls slapping against Loki’s skin made the God sick and revolted with himself. He felt grimy and he hated himself for allowing this to happen to him. His mind drifted to a pleasant time.

He was in the gardens with Frigga who was reading a book under the giant blossom tree that adorned the palace gardens. He had gone around collecting the perfect blossoms and flowers using his magic to weave them into a wreath only to go over and place it on his mother’s head. Frigga looked up at her son and broke into one of her warmest smile that made Loki feel like he belonged. She tugged him down and hugged her son as he laughed. ‘You’ll always be queen of my heart mother.’ Loki had said overwhelmed with emotions. Frigga rubbed his back gently and then cupped his face ‘You’ll always be my son Loki. It doesn’t matter to me if you were a jotun or Asgardian.’ her gentle words echoed in his ears over and over and over again.

Warmth filed his insides snapping Loki out of it. He was by now choking on sobs for his defilement. He was not reduced to nothing. His body aching everywhere, magic was no longer his. He was a nobody, he realised. He was now a misfit, a toy they’d use to their sick fantasies. Kar was the last to fill Loki’s abused, torn and bleeding hole to fill his seeds which dripped along the thighs of the younger broken God. “Bring the scissors” He ordered to Ospak who held it up and handed it to him. Once again, Loki was roughly turned to lie on his back “Stay still. Or I will have to cut your lips off” He threatened as Loki feebly nodded his head. 

Snip. Snip. Snip

Kare began to cut the threads that unbound Loki unkindly and roughly pulled them out. “Good.” Loki took a sharp gasp of air and shuddered at the pain only to gag at the events. “Now, if you use your teeth, you will regret it.” Kar ginned “I will break them and pull them apart one by one and have the public fuck you. Runt.” He said as he forced Loki’s mouth open and put his manhood inside the wounded mouth.

"Getitout..out. get it out.please..please.."  
But Kar was relentless. He thrust into his mouth as Loki cried. His cock was just too big for Loki to take but the man wasn’t having any of his whimpering protests. He thrust harder and just held there as he came for the second time into Loki’s throat. Loki gaged and choked to a point where he could barely breathe. Kar moaned in pleasure and pulled out of Loki. Essen was next. Just as he thrust into Loki’s Oral orifice, Loki’s eyes stung with tears. Ospak was now fucking his asshole for the second time, tearing even deeper and fucking him harsher.

Once they were satisfied they started to pull back their leggings as Loki openly let out a sob. No sooner did he do that he realised he could taste the salty seeds, his own blood and feces his mouth and he couldn’t hold back the disgust and hurled the contents of his stomach onto the floor. “You disgusting pig” Kar stomped forward and kicked his stomach with all his strength. Loki ended up coughing blood as he fell on the floor. Kar kicked him once again as Ospak ran outside the door. Essen tearing what seemed to be Loki’s clothes into shreds. With a third Kick, Loki felt a warm release along his legs and he buried his face in the crook of his neck sobbing in embarrassment for he couldn’t hold himself any longer “YOU FILTHY BEING” Kar delivered another blow to his stomach as Ospak returned with a bucket of water, and a strip of cloth. Kar stepped back “Get up.” He ordered but Loki was in too much pain to obey. He tried to but he couldn’t focus. He just couldn’t take it any longer.

"Swing the axe. Please..mercy"

His thoughts only drive him deeper into the realisation that no one was coming for him. Not his mother. Not Thor - his once brother. Not his cousin Fandral or his once lover - sygin. Not the warriors three. No one would come to save him from this “P..lease” he mumbled incoherently as words sobbing mostly in humiliation mixed with realisation of abandonment and worthlessness, and pain. His lips hurt, his body hurt. His heart was shattered. Kar gripped the trickster by his hair and pulled him roughly to kneel on four legs. Loki whimpered and groaned at the pain, sobbing even more.

“You think you can vomit and then piss on my shoe and get off with it? Did you?” He asked violently shaking Loki’s hair as he spoke. The frail princeling sobbed and shook his head frightened “DID YOU?” He asked but Loki only sobbed louder. Kar let go of his hair as Essen unlocked the chains that bound his hand. Ospak through the sponge into his hands as Kar placed his leg on Loki’s shoulder after pushing the god to kneel. “Wipe it off.” Loki reverently wiped it with the sponge, gently with shaking hands, still crying. Once he was done he turned his attention to the floor, too afraid to look up at his captors. “Kiss it” Kar smirked as the God hesitated. It was sign of submission but was Loki willing? He knew he wasn’t but what choice did he have? He’d be used like this no matter what he did, at least they will be less arrogant if he submitted himself to them. Tears stung his eyes as he placed his bleeding lips to the boots. With one push, he was once again kicked out. “Clean the floor of your filth.” He ordered him once more as Ospak threw a torn tunic “wear this till we have the slave uniform made for you.” He pushed him on the floor again and walked out laughing. Loki lay there curled into himself sobbing and wailing loudly into the lonely dark walls of his painful cell.


	4. The eyes of Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY ABSENCE. I have not been feeling well and thankfully I am a lot better and more updates are coming (in a quicker pace.) This is only half the chapter. I am posting the other chapter as an edit. So um check here again

Loki’s back hurt as he scrubbed the dirty vessels, his stomach growling in hunger at the sight of the scraps of food. It had been three weeks since the unspeakable happened. But they didn’t stop with that. Rather, they took him as a sport to kill their boredom. Sometimes it was just Ospak whereas the others joined their leader when they were given the permission. There was nothing Loki could do except wish for his death, but death was something far out of reach.For Odin, the great king of Asgard had cursed him never to die of his will. He may wish for death and long for it, but then, he could never attain it. He could never have that satisfaction of being in peace. What did he have to live for after all?

He was numb. His body burned in ache over the number of bruises cast upon it. His hands were calloused. His garments had been taken and shredded only to be replaced with a dirty white cloth that spared as a towel. A proper bath and meal were like a reward granted to them like a dog receiving treats. He let out a sigh as he scrubbed the brass plate, chewing his lip. The first few days he hoped to be saved either by the arrival of his family or by the mercy these soldiers could have hidden inside their cold hearts. Neither proved to be right. Bit by bit he started believing their words and that broke him even more. What had he been reduced to? He only destroyed his realm to save the one that kept him alive. Was that bad? He yelped when a wet cloth was whipped on his back. He stood up, his body shaking visibly and his head looking from side to side. 

“Did you not hear the soldier inform slave? The prince is coming here to dine. Make haste and clean faster. Put your back into it’ she ordered through her crooked teeth as she raised her hand and whipped the wet towel on Loki who bowed instantly. To not speak when spoken to was the new rule he had to live by lest he desired to be whipped. He sat back down wincing and scrubbed harder. He too had been prince once. He wondered if there were slaves like him in Asgard who were harassed in this manner just because the prince had to eat there.

The prince came into the hall with a horde of girls who laughed at almost everything they said. “Bring me my ale.” He ordered “with a well-roasted pork and bread” His voice seemed so confident lacking any hint of rudeness. Something Loki found a rarity because all people here appear to have in common was the rudeness and hatefulness towards him. He lifted his head to see the prince who was thin framed as himself. He had brown hair trimmed and curled at the edges, and his face bore no beard once again, like himself. His eyes were black and bore a strong sense of power as they looked at Loki “what are you waiting for?” He asked as the girls started laughing once again.

Loki got up from his placement and wiped his hands on the cloth around his hip which was his only clothing. He bowed and went behind the kitchen and knocked on the wooden board. The old lady looked up at him and handed the plate with the Prince’s meals. “Go on then.” She bared “Don’t just stand there. I have to talk to Ospak about the type of slaves he brings here. Ultimately good for nothing bastards” she went murmuring over the cauldron of gravy she was stirring. Loki’s eyes brimmed at the statements, but he took the tray and walked over to the prince. Loki was trying hard but maybe he is what he always was - an abomination that would be hated by every living thing in all the nine realms.

As he limped his way to the prince an accidental stride on some previously spilt ale caused him to slip. He fell to the ground with the tray of food clattering making a mess of the place. Fear overcame Loki’s heart as he cursed his carelessness. The moment he heard feet pattering among the hideous laughter of the women gathered, he raised his hands to defend his face “DON’T” the prince’s voice echoed, and the hustle quieted down. “Don’t.” He repeated as the woman lowered her arms and bowed to the prince. Loki put his hands down and knelt confused. “It was my fault. I accidentally poured some ale on the floor. Besides, this young chap doesn’t seem to deserve the wet towel.” He said as Loki looked up at him, grateful for the mercy. “Come and see me in my chamber in the evening. is that clear..?” The prince looked at the God expecting his name. Loki was, however, reluctant to speak because he wasn’t given permission. “I am Prince Fen. You are?”

“L..Loki” he stammered “My L..Lord”  
“Ah, Loki. I see.” He looked up at the crowd and clapped his hands “Let’s go hunting. And you” He glanced at the mall nourished God “I will see you in the evening, in my chambers. That’ll be all” he brushed his shoulder and strode off with his army of fangirls swooning over him as Loki got a cloth thrown at him.

The trickster looked up at the women whose eyes bore nothing but hatred quite contrary to the ones who had offered him mercy “I want every inch of every stone clear.” She spat at him “And if I find out you’ve been eating this, you will be sent to Essen. The food goes to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?” She asked him in a rather threatening voice. Loki all but nodded knowing full well not to test his patience and instantly started cleaning the mess up.


	5. Hungry slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating faster now that my fracture is healed. READY? UPDATING AS MUCH AS I CAN EVERY DAY GUYS!

Loki scrubbed the floor till his back ached. It ached so much when he tried sitting up. he put his hand on his back as he stretched.The sweat that accumulated on his skin the past week proved to disgust him. He needed a bath but didn’t dare to ask for one. His stomach moaned, he hadn’t had a morsel of food since last afternoon. All he had had for the day was some water. He bent down again, now in the corner of the room wiping it as the place entertained a few other guests. From military personnel to those that worked in the tavern. He suddenly felt something hit his back. He whelped and sat up to see Essen, Ospak and a few other men staring at him. Two women also accompanied the men.

“You” Essen called at him “Get your filthy scrawny ass here.” he could see that the group held back a chuckle. Loki’s heart beat faster. He couldn’t believe that his captors would want to hurt him even more. He shook his head slowly gesturing to the work he had at hand, after all his ownership had been transferred to the lady of the inn for the time being “Do you want me to come there then?” The soldier barked at which Loki flinched “Come here.”

Loki placed the cloth on the floor and wet his dried and scared lips. He swallowed and managed to stand up with shaky legs. If they hurt him, he thought, he could tell the prince. The prince seemed kind and understanding. The thought gave him a little more confidence. He approached his captors and stood there, hands on side side and head down, not daring to look at the men. “Come closer.” Ospak pulled him by his waist cloth. Loki stumbled but held on to the cloth as he went closer. “Are you hungry pet?” He asked Loki. Loki looked at the floor, afraid to answer “I asked you a question” His back received a hard slap from the soldiers rough hands.

“Y..Yes” he flinched “Master.” Loki felt his body shiver but his mind was hazed over at the thought of food. 

“well, we best feed you then.” Essen chuckled as Ospak without warning pulled Loki’s waist cloth free hurling it to the corner of the room. The crowd laughed as Loki used his hands to cover himself, his eyes welled up. His face was red with embarrassment “Do you want me to cut your hands, little whore?” Ospak Taunted him as Loki shook his head “Then hands off. Keep them to your sides.” Loki was very scared at this point. The crowd’s snickering didn’t seem to make it easier for him to calm down. He removed his hand slowly, and balled them into fists, his nails digging into his palms. Eyes still fixated on the floor. 

“Oh wow.” One of the women commented on seeing his flaccid penis. The other men chuckled as she put a bowl of broth on the floor. “Kneel” Ospak commanded him as Loki knelt on the cold tiles “On all fours” He pushed Loki down so he stood on all fours “Eat. Don’t use your hands.” The group laughed as Loki lapped up the broth like a stray animal but for Ospak it wasn’t enough. With his legs, he moved Loki’s knees wider apart “Spread them” he commanded. Loki paused and turned to look pleadingly at his master “KEEP LICKING” another slap on his already red butt cheek made Loki give in to the order. He lapped the broth that also bore his tears as he knelt on all fours. His butt propped up in the air, his balls dangling down from between them. “Would you look at that.” the woman laughed softly “He does look tempting but..may I?” she looked at Ospak who gave him the nod.

“No matter what anyone does, you keep eating. clear? I do not want one noise from you. If i hear even a whisper, I will make you regret your whole existence.” Essen warned as Loki kept lapping, his body was shivering. The woman sat behind Loki roughly catching his penis in her hand. Loki jerked for a minute but remembered the threat. His vision was blurred over with his tears. She wanted it, pulling on it hard and rubbing her hand against it. Loki stifled a lustful moan. He took a deep breath and lapped the broth harder but then the pulling stopped. 

‘May be it’s over’ He thought, rising his head up having had his full but his eyes grew wide when he felt something metallic prod at the head of his penis. “I said, Keep Lapping” Essen pushed Loki’s head towards the bowl and forced him to lap beyond his limit. The lady put on what seemed like a metallic ring, big enough to fit around the head of his cock as she began rubbing him again. This time, instead of pleasure, Loki felt pain. Absolute throbbing pain as his once flaccid Penis was now fully erect, swollen and purple. The nerves popped up on the surface throbbing begging for release. A release that wouldn’t be offered to him slightly. “Enough.” Ospak spoke as the woman withdrew her hand “Stand up.” he commanded as Loki stood up. he barely managed to with the pain in his cock that he desperately wanted to end. The woman gave Ospak a wicked grin before kneeling before the God and rubbing her spit on his cock, moving the foreskin back. Loki gasped softly, he was ready now. He needed to Cum. But he didn’t know what was happening to him, Sex was a matter that was entirely new to him until he was violated here. “Now we are done.” She giggled as she moved back. Loki was leaned against the wall, slumping. unable to focus as his cock was standing upright. “Just the way I planed to prepare you. Come now.” Essen grinned as he bid farewell to his friends and dragged him out of the dingy place into the main corridors. All the public eye was fixed on Loki as he was being dragged though the corridor.


	6. Prince Fen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this may be one of the last hard bits for Loki. Get ready for some being nice to Loki chapters up next

Loki was set free once he entered a room. Prince Fen was there, rested on his chair. “my lord? You requested to see this sla-“ Before Essen could continue, Loki ran to the young prince and fell at his feet sobbing.

“S..Save me, m’lord” He sputtered “P..Please.. T..They V..Violate me..R..” His back arched as the sound of a whip slapping echoed in the room. Loki screamed in agony, still holding on to the prince “T..Th..S..savemeplease..” He begged the prince but instead of a reply he only received another lash. Loki looked up at the young prince and to his horror, it wasn’t Ospak who was holding the other end of the whip. It was the prince himself. He fell back on his ass and flinched at the contact, his eyes wide and now filled more than before. Tears of betrayal staining his face. He noticed the prince eyeing his hard penis and scampered backward.

“Stand up.” The prince grinned at him “Come on, the sooner you obey my words the sooner I can spare you from the whips.” Essen continued to snicker and then laugh “Make sure no one comes inside.” He ordered the soldier who nodded and stood by the door.

Loki stood up carefully, covering up his penis. The prince chuckled as he ran his whip across his hand, slightly hitting the already hard penis. Loki flinched and openly sobbed and screamed at the pain. “Did they not teach you anything?” The prince mused “Come.” He uncrossed his legs “Come closer.” Loki staggered his way to the prince, sweat dripping all over his body. His balls felt sticky and worse of all he really had to go. “Sit here” The prince patted his lap as Loki sat there, crying “now, I heard you’re a jotun. Is that true?” He asked him as Loki nodded crying even more. That earned Loki a slap right across his face. His lip tore as he fell back on the floor “Stop your fuckin crying and sit back here.” 

Loki held back a sob and his wheezing lungs as he stood up, looking at the floor. He sat on the princes lap “you will talk to me. Am I clear?” He asked him.

“Y..Yes M..Master.” Loki looked down.

“Good.” The Prince looked at Loki and leaned forward kissing his neck. Loki closed his eyes. The one silver lining of his life had now vanished into nothing. His stomach tingled with a sting. A sign he had to pee. He became restless with the feeling fiddling with his toes, sitting with his legs together. The prince paid no attention to the slave’s discomfort. He nipped Loki’s neck roughly as his other hand was busy pinching and tugging at Loki’s nipples. The prince pulled back after quiet while, purple and blue bruises lay all over Loki’s neck. The gods face was a mixture of Sweat and tears “You know I’ve heard strange things about Jotuns but I’ve never really met one. More or less have one as a slave” He spoke licking Loki’s nipple, tugging it with his teeth and sucking it. Loki’s hair was coiled in his other hand “Hmm..” the prince moaned as he pulled back grinning. 

He spread Loki’s legs, as the poor slave was still seated on his lap and Loki was now paralysed with fear. Could it be that the prince knew the real shame Loki withheld, even from his captors? His heart wouldn’t stop beating rapidly. Loki felt sick. The pricking feeling within his urethra, looking for a release only made his hard and ready to cum penis twitch. The prince had a wicked smile as his other hand reached down to Loki’s sticky balls that were now on the Prince’s leg “Wider” The prince spoke as Loki complied, his breath quickeNing “Nearing your heats.” He chuckled “Or rather the last stage huh?”. He turned his head aside only to be forcefully dropped on the bed, his hands were help up with Brutal force, Not like Loki could fight a stronger man. He was nothing but a weakling. But he sobbed, quietly and then aloud. The Prince looked up at Loki “I” he slapped his balls. Loki whelped “Told you” another slap hit his balls forcefully “TO” another slap accompanied by Loki’s loud pleads to stop it “STOP CRYING” the prince slapped him about four to five times till Loki couldn’t scream no more. What was supposed to be a gentle meet turned into a nightmare to Loki. He was being pounded by the prince . With one had pound, the ring around Loki’s Penis came out accidentally as the god jerked and he ended up releasing his piss and cum directly onto the Princes face. Enraged the prince pounded Loki one last time with all his might and removed his fist before throwing the God on the floor.

“YOU FILTH” He kicked the God on his stomach over and over again “You stupid good for nothing whore! You dare think you can release your self over me?! I’ll teach you” He grabbed his whip, Striking Loki over and over again as he screamed loud and clear. Loki was on the verge of having his sanity snapped. “My Lord!” Essen rushed in “You’ll damage him too much to be of any use my lord” He restrained his prince “If the lady gets words of t-“ who slapped him hard in his cheek

“SHE IS NOT THE QUEEN OF ME. I AM PRINCE OF ELAXAR. SHE IS NOTHING” He screamed kicking Loki once again who couldn’t seem to stop pissing at the point. “yes, my lord. apologies.” The soldier held his cheek “GET HIM OUT OF HERE. DON’T BRING HIM TO MY SIGHT. SELL HIM. AUCTION HIM TO THE WHORES OF THE PALACE.” the prince continued his rampage. Essen held Loki by the throat “STOP it!” He commanded but Loki couldn’t stop peeing. His bladder control had just been kicked away and he felt humiliated. Sobbing as he was, he was dragged back to the dungeon to continue cleaning the halls.


	7. Eva Svandottir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and enter our strong heroine. xD

After that night, The prince and Loki’s captors had joined hands in discussing in his punishments. Why they resorted to break him more than he already was, even they didn’t know. May be they just enjoyed the way he screamed in pain or begged them. They decided they would put a leash on him, like a mongrel and walk him. Essen of course volunteered to do the job. He enjoyed making Loki squirm under his eyes. He had hated Jotuns since the beginning and may be all the hatred got directed towards the fallen prince. There was no end to Loki’s punishment. Sometimes he was stretched upon the tables in the tavern for all men to fuck him. Women, particularly whores were welcome to fondle him. 

Bathing was something that Loki was denied of. While other slaves got to wash themselves Loki only had a pot of water to clean his giant body. The pot of water barely sufficed to clean the sexual filth from all over his body. But that was the punishment Essen thought to increase - Loki was allowed to use the pot of water to cleanse himself of filth in all the places except where he requiered it most . Loki was also stripped naked since that night. 

A piece of clothing was considered a great punishment that earned him to be raped by the homeless bums who begged outside the castle. Loki was broken, Mind body and soul. He had forgotten how to think on his own. His chest ached with sobs he dared not to let out. He was ashamed of himself, he longed to die. He had resorted to cutting his arms but that had again earned him a punishment he had never expected. A hot iron rod was placed on his palms. His body hurt from the scratches and the bites. His mind hurt from the endless humiliation and abandonment.Days turned to weeks. Loki was but a shell. He could trust no one. No one respected him even as a slave.

One such day, Loki was wiping the floor of the palace tavern. His legs were folded as he sat and bent with his back to the wall. He was still embarassed with everything that had happened to him. He still wished death. He still was breaking with every passing second. Infront of him there were a group of girls, making merry and having breakfast. All of them were blonde, he noticed. Blonde hair. It reminded him of home. The word felt foreign to him. 

He had no home. No family and no friends. His purpose was to die, slowly. he reminded himself as he swallowed, wetting his cracked and scarred lips. “Hey there” A warm honey like voice echoed near him that made him jump and scamper to the corner. His hair fell all over his face, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at the person. It was a woman, brown haired and blue eyed. Her skin was so flawless she would have easily passed for a goddess. Her red pouted lips were curved into a smile “Are you hungry?” She asked him

Panic filled his heart. He remembered the last time he was asked this question and shook his head violently shaking all over tears found their way across his cheeks. How his eyes hurt from crying day in and day out.

“It’s alright. It’s okay” The lady cooed “Here” She placed a piece of thickly backed bread on the floor near his legs “Eat it, it’ll give you some strength.” she smiled as she back off instantly going off to the crowded table joining the laughing girls.

Loki looked at the bread and the lady who offered it to him. She looked back at him and smiled politely as Loki reached for the bread and tore it in his mouth, stuffing it in his hungry state. “Who is he?” she asked her friend who was taking ale

“Some slave.” She shrugged it off. The old woman of the inn came in with more bread “His name is Loki Princess Eva” she said “A monster. Tried to kill his realm and conquer an another.” The princess looked at Loki again, who was eating the piece of bread “It’s better you don’t associate yourself with such vulgar beings.” But that was the thing. Eva Svandottir, didn’t see a monster when she looked at him. She saw a broken man, a mad man. Someone hurt and punished way beyond his physical capacities would allow him.

“Who owns him?” She asked looking at the old woman.

“Essen.” She answered “He is a palace slave my lady. Lord Fin thought it would be wise to train him under general Kar and Essen.” She bowed as the princess stood up, followed by her friends “My lady.”

The princess placed two silver coins on the table and walked out. Her eyes glancing at the naked man in the corner “I want him in my study.” She said when she was out to her servant “Take permission from the old mrs. Geraldin and let him fix up my study. I have much work to get to and I am tired Sarah.”

Sarah sighed “My lady, I could do it by myself. There is no need to engage such monsters and vile creatures in your duties.”

Eva nodded “I know, but I want him to do my chores. Talk to Essen and Fin if you must but I want him and that is an order.” Sarah nodded and went back in the tavern as the princess went out for a walk to the stable.


	8. A gentle touch

Loki’s feet hurt from the previous night’s punishment, as he was being dragged through the halls on his fours, Essen holding the other end of the leash. The skin on his knees were scrapped fur to the rough flooring and constant abrasion and it burned. Who was that lady who was nice to him? He wondered. She didn’t want him for sex or for humiliation. She offered him food. No. No he couldn’t trust anyone. Loki suddenly was hurled through a dimly lit room. He crashed against the floor, choking from the sudden pull around his neck. His mind snapped back to reality as he was pulled back up and bent over the empty table “You think you can run away from me pretty boy? Be owned by her?” Loki heard him growl and something shifted with a cling around him. Panic rose in his heart as he shook his head, trying to make his master believe “You are mine.” He dropped his leggings and spread his slave’s legs wider as he penetrated him without any lubricant. 

Loki instantly began crying, sobbing and crying “Do you understand?’ Essen barked at him. He leant over and bit Loki’s shoulder hard, blood began trickling down the God’s bruised skin as Loki shout out in pain “She will never be kind to you monsters like you. YOU DESERVE THIS.” Loki believed him. he believed every word Essen said. His mind was driven to a hopeless child like state “When I call, you come. Where I call you come without hesitation. One word about any of this, You will be the entertainment in the dungeons. Do. You. Understand” he screamed as he came in the God, his cum dripping down his legs. Loki was a sobbing mess. ‘Perhaps this has ended’ He shivered and sobbed more, unable to cope with the pain. He was terrified and petrified “You will not move” Essen commanded as he pulled his leggings up. He placed the key to Loki’s shackles on the far end of the table as he picked up a candle “This is going to be so much fun.” he chuckled as he went behind Loki and stuck it up his asshole, the burning end on top. The wax melting and falling on the slave’s butt making him flinch and cry out in pain. “You move, You get something worse. I want you to stay like this until your ‘new master’ tells you other wise. You behave with your new master, as you behave with me. You tell on me, you know what will happen. She is just like the rest of us.” Loki all but nodded sobbing out of severe pain and fear, shivering. “Good” he laughed as he pulled back and left Loki the same way. 

Seconds seemed like hours before the door opened and closed again. The princess entered the room and Loki was instantly overcome with fear and dreadfulness. What new punishments could she have in mind? What more? he wondered. No more. his mind begged. He was too afraid to talk pr even make a sound. “Wha-“ She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw him bent over, naked before the furnace “What are you doing? is this anyway to be present before a princess?” she asked as she looked away “Answer me”

“M..M..” Loki sniffled “M..aster told me..until Mistress..” His voice was shaking uncontrollably as his eyes brimmed once again. 

Eva noticed the distress in his voice and instantly turned to see him burying his face in the crook of his hands, crying as his body shivered uncontrollably “Oh my God..” she mumbled as she approached him and observed his state “Oh my God..You poor thing!” She mumbled and reached out to help him out of his pain. The God flinched for a minute “Just..Let me get the candle out. Alright?” she asked him as she observed his scared butt that was now filled with patches of red rashes and was. she slowly pulled the candle out of him and threw it into the furnace “Can you stand?” She asked him. Loki was frozen. Why was she asking him questions? “Loki” she called him, the name sounded familiar. Oh yes, it was his name. He shivered as he was still crying softly, flinching “I am not going to hurt you” She promised him “Can you stand?” She asked him once again

“M..Mistress” Loki sniffled and nodded as he slid down from the table, on all fours, the piece of cloth slipping off. He was to walk on all fours his masters had made him believe. He was not worthy of walking like them. He deserved it. He looked down at his shaking knees and how much his cock hurt because of the pulling and kneading it was subjected too. 

“W..Why are you -“ she realised the stories she was fed by the women who worked in the tavern and looked around for a key. She went over, removed the key from the table and crouched unlocking his chains. Loki looked up at her in utter confusion and looked down when he saw her looking at him. Never look at master until given permission. The chains gave away and fell down with a clatter “Look at me” Her hands gently cupped his face that was rough and moist with dirt and sweat and tears and spit “I won’t hurt you okay?” she wanted him to trust her but somehow understood it is going to take longer for him to do that due to the trauma he has been in, even though he nodded through his bleary eyes “Can you stand?” She asked for the third time.

Loki shivered and tried standing, his hands-on his side as his knees shivered both in fear and weakness. Tears spilled more from his eyes as he expected another assault. She sighed and took off her cape and put it around Loki’s form. He looked at her confused. Why was she being kind to him? “Can you tell me who did this to you?” She ask him as he clutched her cape around him, as if it was his string of life. He shook his head beginning to tremble wildly, falling to the ground as his knees gave away.

Eva felt her heart hurt for this man who had been so brutally abused “hey, hey” she said cupping his face delicately as she knelt with him “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it” Her touch on his face made him quiver. Not with fear but with an immediate requirement of his mother. Such gentle touches were experienced by him only when he was with his mother. “You..” She sighed not wanting to ask him the question, but she knew she had to in order to help him out “You weren’t a willing participant to the..sexual endeavours, were you?” She phrased it differently, in a more gentle way.   
Loki shook his head, trembling as a broken sob left his throat. Followed by another and another. Eva wrapped her arms around him and held him to her “Shh, it’s okay now. No one will hurt you anymore. okay? I’ve got you.” She rubbed him as he quieted down and sniffled “I’m going to take you to my chambers.” She smiled at him as he continued to stare at the floor. “Come on.” she supported him as she walked across the room to another set of doors that opened into her chambers. Loki noticed it was just as big as the prince’s chambers and suddenly memories of how the prince had been nice and then became the pure definition of his torture scared him as he recoiled from her hold.

“Sarah!” She called as her hand maiden rushed into the room and stared at Loki with Wide eyes “Stop staring. GO FETCH THE HEALER.” She ordered as the girl ran outside.

Eva made Loki sit on the bed and smiled softly at him standing near the bed post “Just a few moments, and everything will be alright. okay?” Loki didn’t respond but stared at the white sheets.


	9. Soft and Warm

Eva noticed Loki’s trembling hands. He sat lightly on the white sheets and seemed to keep most of it way out of fear of dirtying it. Her cape still clutched around him, tight. So tight, his fists were pale. She reached out to pull the sheets on him when he flinched and backed away. “May I sit?” she asked deciding to try and make small conversations to reach out to him. Loki looked up at her in confusion and fear, his eyes filling. She looked into his eyes then and realised they held absolutely nothing but fear and loneliness. “May I? I won’t sit if you don’t want me to.” She offered a small smile.

Loki continued to stare at her, a tear falling from his eyes. He closed his eyes and flinched bracing for a hit or a humiliating act as a punishment but instead found her gentle and soft hands wiping away the tears. He sniffled and the nodded slowly, still cowering away. Eva sat on the bed, she took very less space as she adjusted her red gown. “So, your name is Loki right?” She asked again, trying to make small conversations. Loki paused for awhile and nodded very slowly “That’s a beautiful name.” She smiled and noticed he was beginning to calm down “Can you tell me where you’re from?” She enquired even though she knew. He nodded again and then realised she expected him to talk. “A..” he had forgotten the name of his once home. He remembered it faintly but not enough to reproduce it in words “A-s..Don’t remember” he mumbled before looking up at in terror “Pleasedon’thurtme.IDon’tRememberHonestlyMistress” he begged as he scrambled back.

“Shh” she cooed as she made him sit still “It’s okay. We’ll try remembering all that later okay?” She smiled softly and patted his very frail and scared hands, observing his wound “Do you know who did this to you?” She asked him “Who hurt you here, I can help you Loki..” He nodded again but then shook his head. His eyes bleeding nothing but tears, his body trembling “Hush” she rubbed his knuckles gently 

“many” he mumbled “M..T..There..were..m..many” he managed to say and sniffle “Don’t remember..” Of course he remembers four people who made his life a living hell. There names were foreign to him for all he ever called them was master. Everyone was his master and mistress, but none as kind as her. May be she was playing with him. The thought scared him, but she clothed him. None had done that before. May be this is where he was to die, he thought. May be she was being nice because she was going to kill him. That again instilled fear in him “A..Am I going to die?” He asked her looking up at her for the first time without permission.

She shook her head, taken aback with the innocence that lay under those lashes “No” she said gently “No, Loki. You are not going to die. You are going to be taken care of” she smiled at him promisingly “I am not going to hurt you. Okay?” Before he could respond, the door flew open to three women and the handmaiden Sarah. Eva stepped back and around the bed “Lady Uri, this man has been sexually and physically abused.” she addressed the lady who was cloaked in a thick white gown. her hair was hidden below the white head dress she wore. Her skin was of pale complexion. Hey grey eyes observed Loki who peeked from under the cape with a much more dreaded look “The problem is, we don’t know who. When I found him, he was left in an abused state, seeds of another man still in him. If you could..” 

The old lady nodded and looked at her assistants “Juna, record everything I tell you. Word by word.” The younger woman dressed in the same attire nodded “Elise go to the room and bring me the herbs and ointment.” The girl ran outside the room “Excuse me princess” The old woman said as she pushed Eva aside “Get down” she said to Loki, who was hesitant. He looked at Eva, and she nodded. Hesitantly he got down from the bed, wincing. He held the cape tighter around him. He noticed Eva was busy mumbling to Sarah.

“No one knows of this. Not even the King till I give you the all clear sign.” She muttered. “As you wish your majesty” Sarah nodded and backed out of the room. Loki’s sudden cry caught her attention. it was sharp and short, his whimper. She turned to see him covering his penis with his hands, crying softly as the cape gathered around his legs on the floor. His eyes met hers and instantly began to flood even more, shaking. His knees were wobbly as he shook. 

The old lady was pulling at his hand to keep them aside for observation “Wait.” she mumbled as the lady looked at her with irritation “Wait.” she mumbled and walked to the bed. She sat on the bed and made sure never to remove eye contact with Loki. Loki was almost on the verge of crying out lout at this point as she put her hands forward “Come here Lo” she smiled. The old woman nudged him roughly to move as he stepped forward, his hands still covering his penis. He was shivering badly as he reached her. Eva looked at Juna “If you could go to the other side of the room.” Juna blushed slightly and nodded moving back. She turned her attention to Loki once again “Lo, you trust me right?” He seemed hesitant but nodded at her question. His eyes were filled at this point, everything he was seeing was through a blurry vision “I won’t hurt you. These people are here to help you” she smiled “No one else will see you as I did. give me your hands darling” she cooed as she would a child.

Loki removed one hand slowly and gave it to her, followed by the other. she tugged him close and put his hands on her shoulder. Loki gripped her dress tight, afraid of letting go. But there was deep fear imbibed in his heart for what lay next. Perhaps they were going to abuse him again, fuck him, make him a public joke. Eva rested her hands on his waist holding him in place gently “See, nothing to be afraid off.” Loki opened his eyes and looked down at Eva. He felt the same warmth in her as he once did in his mother. Perhaps even more. His eyes were still filled but he held on to her and stood there, knowing whatever pain was to be inflicted on him wouldn’t be from Eva. To her she was soft and warm. Kind and gentle.


	10. A child of fear

The old woman ran her fingers along Loki’s shoulder “Bite marks.” She called out loud for the assistant to note down. Loki flinched but Eva’s thumb rubbing reassuringly on his side grounded him. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t but somehow he found himself trusting her. His fingers curled clenched the dress tighter as he closed his eyes shut tight. “Bite on his left shoulder, recent and bleeding.” The medic went on “One on the back, right side. Whipping, well most of the back” Loki shivered at her touch. “Scratches near the right hip” Eva’s hand dropped temporarily and Loki clutched her shoulder piece even tighter.

“I’m right here” Eva reassured him “Right here. Relax”

“Spread” Loki froze at the command. Here it came he thought as his eyes shot open. He looked down at Eva pleadingly. ‘Not you too’ he thought ‘Please not you too..’ “Spread Slave” The medic ordered again.

“It’s not what you think” Eva wrapped her arms around his waist “Do as the medic asks Loki.” The medic rolled her eyes as Loki complied shaking all over.

“Remains of sexual juices at the crook of the butt” The healer spread his cheek and made a face “Filthy deposits of unknown substances in the anus and the area surrounding.” Loki was more than humiliated at the point, wishing the whole thing would be over quick “Burn marks on his thigh, scratches and cuts on his ankle.” She finished and stood up. “Princess I am going to have to ask you to move.” 

Eva nodded and tried to get up but Loki was holding on to her shoulder piece, scared to let go. The medic forcefully removed his hands from her dress and pressed on his stomach “Hmm distended but normal” She pushed him to sit down “Lie down” she mumbled as Loki followed her orders. His eyes searching for Eva, she would keep him safe he thought but there was still immense fear inside him. she was his mistress after all. Eva sat on the other side of the bed and held his hand. His eyes fixated on her. “Open your mouth” she said as she dictated the tear on his lower lip “Don’t fight this.” she instructed as she placed a thick rod like machine in his mouth. Loki panicked, his breathing had increased in pace. Tears started flowing from his eyes staining the white sheets. His hand held Eva’s tight and his body jerked in fright . It reminded him of the several cocks that fucked his mouth painfully without his consent.

“It’s okay” The princess tried calming him “It’s okay. It’ll be over in a few minutes Loki. Look at me” 

Loki almost gagged when the lady pulled it out of his mouth. “Multiple Samples collected from his mouth.” she informed as the scribe noted it down “Right, now kneel on the bed and spread wide. I have to collect samples from your anal region too.” Loki shook his head wildly, not wanting the probe inside him. He began to softly cry as he panicked.  
“Give us a minute” Eva stood up “Please” The old lady muttered something in irritation and went to the other room inside the chamber. Eva waiting till they were left alone. She cupped his sobbing face “It’ll be okay Lo, I’m going to be here. Okay?” 

Loki sniffled and whimpered. she helped him kneel on the bed. Even though his body was filthy and stank, she didn’t mind. She saw how frightened he was. How much he had lost and how much he was broken. She saw how he was child like now, hurting wanting someone to keep him safe but was abandoned. She hugged him, not once scrunching her nose at his smell or sticky body. “Shh” she mumbled and very gently placed a quick kiss on his neck. Loki succumbed to her warmth, he felt safe in her hold. He cried softly as he hugged her, clutching her tightly and crying into her shoulder “D..Don’t leave me Mistress” he begged her “please..I..I..I’ll be good..” he mumbled in his emotional state “I..I” his voice wobbled “I’..i’ll spread w-“ his voice broke as he let out a quite sob. Eva rubbed his back careful of his many injuries “You don’t have to do anything Loki” she reassured him “I won’t ever leave your side.”

As if on cue, the medic came in “Just spread a little my little darling” Eva whispered to his ears as he held onto, crying and shaking “Just till they get the sample” Loki slumped a little lower as he moved his legs apart. The medic pushed the rod like collector into his asshole, Loki stiffened, wildly crying. Eva rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair “Almost over, hold on just a bit more.”

“Getitoutplease”He whispered against her ear “GetitoutGetitout..” When it was out, the healer pulled the rod out of him and Loki broke into sobs. Eva held him like a child to her “It’s over” she mumbled “It’s over Loki, relax.” The sound of the door being shut echoed in the room and she pulled back after he had quietened. Cupped his face “How about we get you a bath hmm? come on” she took his hand and waited for him to get down. He did so, following her shakily into one of the rooms. There was a large pool like area in the Golden room. Incense and candles everywhere, the smell of flowers occupied the room. she walked him over to the pool and first got in, carefully stepping over each step “Come on precious” she cooed as Loki stumbled. He took one fearful step after another, until suddenly he slipped and panic filled his soul. He had been denied of bathing for so long everything about it felt new and strange and scary. Even the water. 

He let out a cry of fear but was surprised when Eva caught him as he fell forward. He hugged her tightly, like he would hug his mother when he was but a child “It’s okay Loki, you just slipped” she rubbed his back knowing he was traumatised way beyond anyone’s mental capacity. Loki wrapped both his legs around her like a baby and Eva didn’t protest. She saw how his mind had been reduced to a child like state. She put one hand under him, resting on his butt and the other on his back as she waded in the water “I am going to take proper care of you.” she said as she rocked him, his already light weight proved to be even lighter because of the water.


	11. cleansing ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SOMEONE REPORTED ME FOR THIS STORY AND I GOT LOCKED OUT. SORRY.  
> EEEK  
> HOWEVER I WANT TO FINISH THIS BY 25TH OF DECEMBER. SO SAILY UPDATES OF MANY CHAPTERS. BRACE YOURSELVES. THE END WILL BE COMING. This is short update but a longer one is coming

Eva waded back into the water till water covered both their waists “It’s all going to be okay.” She mumbled as Loki hiccuped, tremors leaving his body as it flared up in heat. Eva set him down on the step and then reached for the bowl of herbal medicine. She took some paste in her hand and gently hand her hand across Loki’s arms “Feels a little calming, yes?” her voice was calm around him. Loki responded with a slight nod as she gently rubbed the ointment over his arm. Eva smiled at Loki and continued with his other arm, delicately running her hands over his skin, making sure to not put too much pressure on the broken areas. Loki’s eyes were red and burning. He was tired and the constant fear in his head refused to die down despite Eva not hurting him thus far. She waded away from him for a minute and then seated herself behind him, her legs stretched on either sides of the god. She poured a warm liquid over his head as her fingers snaked into his hair, rubbing his scalp. Loki’s eyes teared up at the sensation of his hair wrapped around her finger, the god clumsily wiped his eyes and sniffled as she continued to cleanse his scalp “Aye…” She cooed when she saw his face contort into something she associated as misery and fear She wrapped her arms from behind him, one snaking over his right shoulder resting on his chest and the other snaking from underneath his left arm, around his hips, resting on his stomach. Eva let him press into her as he turned his head, burying his face in her neck “It’s alright.” she whispered, “It’s alright my darling.” 

Eva couldn’t explain why she was invested so much in the well being of this slave when she had seen some suffer, under the hands of the kingdom. She didn’t know why she felt the urge to hold him when he cried or why her heart ached for him. All she knew was she wanted to be there for him. She kissed his forehead gently “Loki..” She mumbled as the god shook his head cowering into her, frowning when she felt his skin burn hot. A visible shiver ran through the god as he coughed so hard Eva was afraid he might end up coughing his lungs out. She rubbed his chest gently as she washed the ointment from his arms. Her hands trailed downwards, quickly scrubbing Loki with the medicinal paste for she knew keeping him in the waters with his burning temperature was not advisable. The lower she wandered, the more Loki shuddered and the more he shed tears. Eva’s fingers gently washed his abdomen that was distended. Loki shifted with discomfort and winced as she did so.

“H..hurts.” He whispered in a tone that was barely audible, still afraid he might be subjected to some sort of torture afterward. 

“Hurts?” she gently rubbed the area “Lady Uri has left some medications that will help.” She said, “We’ll get you those and perhaps it will help the pain.” Her hand rested on his groin, just above his penis “How about you finish cleaning up? I’ll wait for you outside or I’ll just turn around.” she handed a cloth to him to wipe and cleanse his privates. Loki’s trembling hand took the cloth and watched it for a minute before looking at her, quietly asking her a question through his eyes “I’ll be here. I’ll close my eyes if you wish or turn around.” she repeated with a smile. Loki nodded and leaned forward scooting a little over the step and put the cloth in the water. He turned around and watched Eva, wondering if she’d push him if she had the chance or if she would wield a weapon but soon scolded his mind for even thinking that when all she had been was kind to him. Eva nodded encouraging Loki to continue as the god spread his legs and put the cloth to his penis, gently wiping it as he hissed, nerves pulsing due to extreme sensitivity and the cuts that festered there. he proceeded to lift his penis and run the cloth under his balls as his breath hitched when he felt the slime still present over them and in the partition that revealed his cunt (A secret he kept from the princess). Memories flooded his head again reminding him of how they fucked him over and over again along with their fetishes and aggressively began tugging and cleaning, his eyes welling up as he cleaned the area around vigorously. Eva who had her eyes closed at this open, opened it out of curiosity as Loki’s hisses seemed to increase. She saw the god cleaning his privates so aggressively that the water around him began staining pink. Eva waded slowly to the God “shh..” she held his hands, removing the cloth as the God shivered wildly “C’mere.” she turned him around as the God let out a sob and shivered, shaking all over “May I?” she asked him as he nodded.

Eva quietly embraced the God with one hand as she softly began giving compressions on and around his penis, stopping the now reopened wounds to stop bleeding. “None of this is your mistake,” she said reaching behind his butt. Loki spread his legs a little as he closed his eyes, burying his face into her shoulder Eva used the cloth to wipe his arse and the crevices delicately running it over the loose and cracked anus “It's the fault of the people who took advantage of you when you were helpless. never your own fault.” she let the cloth float as her other arm wrapped around the god, holding him in place until he calmed by slights. Eva then cupped his face "Understand?"

"Y..Yes Mistress." He stuttered and then coughed again.

"Juna! I need a towel and a spare robe." She called.


	12. expectations and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is under Eva svandöttir's ownership for the week - cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you guys my birthday is on the 23rd of December? No? Well, it is on the 23rd of december and I turn 23!!!!!!! AHHHHHH. Okay onwards with the sotry LOL. COMMENT BELOW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SOTRY SO FAR AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ OR SEE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO KIND AND I LOVE YOU GUYS.

By the time Loki was out of the bath, he was shivering. His temperature had risen. Eva wrapped the towel around his waist and used another one to dry his body as he continued to sit in her hold. The God sniffled softly as he rested his head on her shoulder, the soft towel running over his back “Hurts..” was all he could manage at the time. He knew he was hurting but where, he didn’t know. Perhaps the reason for him not knowing was he was hurt everywhere, inside and out.

“It’ll be fine..” Eva rubbed his stomach a little as Loki coughed, sick “Is the medications ready?” She asked Juna who nodded “Give them to me.” The maid handed her a tiny bowl of greenish liquid that Eva held and handed it to Loki, who, with trembling hands emptied it “There, the medicine will take effect soon.” Eva handed the wet towel to Juna and then looked at Loki “Why don’t you go get ready for bed Loki? I’ll join you in sometime. If you want, I could ask Juna to help you prepare for bed.”

Loki stared at her, his hold on her dress going loose. He had expected this. Of course he had expected this. Everything made sense now. Everything regarding why he was treated kindly and why the princess herself went through the pain of tending and cleansing him. Loki broke into another shard of glass internally. He cursed himself for hoping something good. He realised the bath was to cleanse him of the stench before the princess sought his use. He realised the visit by the medic was to check him for sexually transmitted disease. “Loki?” he head her say as he zoned out into a void where he just wanted things to end “Is everything okay?” she asked him as he nodded “Do you need help from Juna?” Loki shook his head as response. He didn’t need anyone’s help. He knew exactly what he must do. In fact, it’s something he had been doing almost every night and the thought wriggled in his brain like a worm that was crawling under his skin. Loki trudged forward with tears in his eyes unbeknownst to the princess.

He stood by the bed, glancing at the door as Juna closed it shut leaving Loki alone in the room. The god clenched the towel around his was it tight, holding on to his dignity for just a second. His eyes closed and Loki shivered visibly, his chest heaving as he coughed. When he opened his eyes they were filled but he knew he had to do this. Who knew what lay in store for him if he didn’t comply. Loki let the towel fall along with the tears that seemed to be out of his control. He swallowed and sniffled, hitting his head and cheek for allowing himself to hope and trust. He looked down upon himself and his heart flooded with disgust. There wasn’t a part in his body that had been left untouched, unused. Loki shivered as he approached the bed, suddenly feeling very cold. He stood by the post as wiped his eyes as tears sprang forth even more. Loki bent over in a way his arse was lifted up and his face was pressed into the bed. Loki breathed roughly, his stomach rumbling. He then spread his legs wide vulnerably exposing his penis and arsehole. A familiar tingle passed across his abdomen till the tip of his penis, his toes curling in utter fear and humiliation. This was the least he expected from the princess. Loki put his hands above his head as shown by his masters and clenched the sheets. Loki was in position. Loki was ready for bed. Of course, the term bed generally meant the wooden table in the dingy tavern or the floor of the cell he was locked in unless of course the Prince demanded to see him. Then, he was to be in this position no matter what was done to him and stay he did, even when they broke every bit of pride, ego, happiness, hope, dignity he owned. Loki closed his eyes tightly as the doors to the bathroom creaked open.

“What in the-“ He heard the maid murmur and then Chuckle Juna watched on with amusement and curiosity, her eyes raking upon the god who was visibly shivering.

“What’s this?” Eva asked coming out of the bathroom clad in a white short gown “Loki?” what had he done wrong? Loki closed his eyes even more tightly as his legs shook under him. June let out another chuckle but it was soon cut short by Eva’s glare. The maid quietened but watched Loki with extreme curiosity. The tingle in Loki’s penis turned into pricks along with the doubling fear he now possessed “What are you doing?” She asked, sitting beside him.

“G..G..get..getting..re…ready for..b..bed..” He stuttered “M..Mistress.”  
Realisation dawned on Eva as she shook her head “Loki, this is not what I asked of you, my heart..”

‘Perhaps I should have been on the bed. Not..bent over.’ He thought and before Eva could finish her statement, Loki began wildly hitting his cheek and head, his lip cutting in the process. “S..S..sorry m..mistr..mistress..Onthebed. STUPID..stupid..STUPID..”

“Hey, hey stop.” Eva held his hand, keeping them in place, startling Loki who spluttered “It’s alright, It’s okay..Loki, listen.” she tried to calm down “I apologize. This is not what I meant.” she held his hand as the God fearfully looked into her eyes “I only meant for you sleep for I joined you. Nothing of this sort, precious.” 

Loki’s eyes filled up faster at his realization, crashing on the ground near her knee Loki let out a sob. Eva pulled him closer by his hand, his body nestled between her legs as his face was buried in her bosom. Loki wept as Eva wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead “It’s okay. No one will hurt you now.” she mumbled. Loki sniffled and the prick turned acute. The God jerked his body a little by accident and suddenly he felt warm liquid run down his tummy and thighs. He began sobbing out of fright, pushing away from her and tried to control his pee. He clenched his butt but it was no avail. The golden liquid kept increasing its pace as he fell back wailing helplessly, curling up into a ball as his hands tried to cover and stop his pee by covering his penis.

“Juna, Bring the cleaner rug,” Eva said as she carefully walked to Loki avoiding the pool of pee collected on the floor and touched his shoulder. Loki shivered even wildly, almost thrashing. Eva frowned at how hot his body had become and rubbed his shoulder “Sh..It’s okay. It happens, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.” She cooed as she collected him in her arms “It’s alright.” June placed the rug on the floor which absorbed the urine in minutes. Eva kissed Loki’s forehead again and let him stand up, leading him to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking Loki’s hand and cleaning it with one of the wet towel before using the transparent scented oil that was used to rid germs, while Juna scrubbed the floor clean. Eva looked at Juna “You can leave Juna, thank you.” the servant collected the cloth and bowed before the princess in respect before she left the chambers. After hearing the door lock, Eva tugged Loki by the hips “Just going to clean you.” she said as Loki sniffled, still crying. The god held on to her shoulder like before, quietly asking her with his eyes if it was okay “Absolutely fine.” she smiled as she ran the towel along his inner thigh and wiped the edge of his penis ridding it of the remnant urine. Once done, she helped Loki get back on the plush bed and covered him with the linen sheets. 

“S..Sorry.” he sniffled and then coughed wincing terribly, mentally scowling at how his mind had jumped at conclusions regarding the princess.

Eva got into bed beside him, supporting her head with her hand that was propped up. She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and pressed a kiss to his forehead “It’s alright. There is nothing to be afraid of.” she said as Loki sniffled, and shivered needing more warmth. Eva tugged him closer, lying down as the god curled into her like a needy kitten. His head rested on her arm as his face pressed into her bosom, her chin on top of his head. He curled his arm around her, clutching her gown as she rubbed his back with her free hand whilst the other lay buried in his hair. Loki wrapped his leg around her waist as he crushed into her, crying softly and restlessly “No one is going to hurt you here. I promise. Sleep now my darling, forget all the hurt and try to rest. You need a lot of rest to recover.” she mumbled rocking the god who sniffled and continued to shiver and cough occasionally “I won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you. I’ll never use you. Shh..sleep.”

Loki closed his eyes and sniffled giving into the comfort Eva offered. Even if just for the night, he was grateful.


	13. Sunshine and shade

That morning, Loki woke up into a peaceful atmosphere. The sun rays from the balcony danced into the room along with specks of dust that sparkled amongst the light. The bed felt soft beneath him, a protective warmth prominent. He yawned like a child turning his head. He came face to face with the face of the Princess, who smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear. Her loose cascades dancing in the wind. “Hi.” she smiled warmly. Loki blushed, shy as another yawn over took him. He received a kiss to his head, her lips cold against his feverish skin. He curled into her, the scenario seemed like heaven and the princess, his Goddess.

“Slept well I presume?” she asked him, to which he nodded “Ready to wake up and start the day?” again, Loki nodded “Mmm..I don’t really require a slave.” she said only to see Loki’s eyes get frightfully wide “But.. But..” she added quickly “I am in need of good company. All these women know nothing but gossip and I hope you will offer the company that I need?” she asked as the frail God nodded frantically “Excellent.” Eva chuckled placing another kiss to his forehead.

The doors opened as Loki huddled into her, A maid came in and stared at the sight of the princess being in bed with a naked slave “Yes?” Eva asked quickly gaining her attention.

“My lady, The king seeks a council when he returns tonight. He suggested that you and the prince be at court for the dinner service.” The maid answered placing a tray of fruits on the table.

“Are we expecting guests?” Eva asked.

“Yes, My lady. A few of the royals will be in attending.”

“Right. Tell my father I will be there.” Eva smiled as the maid nodded turning away “Oh and have the royal dressmaker sent for.”

“As you wish, Madam.” She bowed and opened the doors again walking out. Eva gently rolled out of the bed and got up, stretching. She walked over to the balcony and pushed the curtains aside, watching the sun light up the whole room. She saw Loki close his eyes and peek from in-between his fingers.

“It’s such a brilliant day, pity you’ll have to stay in bed considering your high temperature.” She said walking around the bed, sitting beside him.

Loki’s mind had wandered off somewhere, at the mention of the young prince. He wasn’t sure if accusations against her own brother would be taken in to consideration and lightly, and therefore Loki decided to keep his mouth shut. “Loki?” Eva’s voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“M..Mistress.” He croaked “S..Sorry I -“  
“Aye, it’s alright.” She smiled “The dressmaker is such a lazy bum, I tell you. I call him now, he’ll be here two hours later.” She ran her fingers against his very bruised Lip “How about you get some more rest hmm?” She asked him.

“D..” He looked at her “M..Mistress sh..D..I need to come..t..to the dinner?”

“If you can..” She smiled “Let’s see how your health fares, okay?” Loki nodded and curled into her “Do you remember anything?” She asked “From where you came from?”

Loki thought for awhile “E..Everything seems like a distant memory.” He confessed “But one that I can’t even..F..fathom to produce in words.”

“Mm.” Eva ran her fingers through his hair, feeling her shoulder get wet by the second followed by occasional sniffles from the God “It’s okay..” she mumbled “It’s okay if you don’t remember.”

Loki, instead of answering, only wept more. Eva sighed holding his naked body close to her. He took sharp gasps, the trauma of everything that had happened having broken his mind and possibly his soul. The Princess, placed a very gentle kiss to his temple, tucking him in her hold and they remained that way till the dress maker arrived. The God had managed to cry himself to sleep until a knock echoed in the room.

“Your Highness, I’ve arrived upon your order.” The dress - maker answered.

“Come in, Master Elrich.”

Two servants pulling a certain tool and a trolley of material arrived, followed by a thick and stout man. He seemed to be in his middle ages with his stomach much bigger than his own self “My lady. What should this servant make for you now? A gown for the grand ball perhaps or a glimmering dress that resembles the night sky? Anything you ask, I’ll -“

 

“Enough with the flattery Elrich.” Eva said “I want clothes made, for him. Not myself.” She gestured to the God who had pulled up the sheet up on him, covering his body.

“And he would be, my grace?” Elrich asked.

“How is that in your benefit, old man?” Eva raised her eyebrow “If you must know, he’s my newly appointed companion.”

“A slave then?” Eva nodded “Perhaps I should go back and bring more..suitable material.”

“Yes, Bring something better than you already have brought.” She smirked “My companion is to be dressed as an equal if anything. Off you go, I will expect your arrival tomorrow with the materials and I also expect you to stay alive by not uttering this moment to anyone else. Am I clear?”

“Y..Yes, your grace. As you command.” Enrich glanced at Loki before bowing and leaving the two to themselves.

Eva ran her fingers through Loki’s hair, frowning at his increasing temperature. She placed a kiss on his cheek whispering “Why do you mean so much to me?” her eyes watched the god sleep and teared up slightly at his state. She had no idea why she cared for him so much when they barely had any connection before. Loki coughed, bringing her back to her senses. She nuzzled him “Wake up precious.”

Loki stirred, eyes fluttering open like a wee child. His green pools met Eva’s warm ones “Let’s eat something?” she suggested “You need to have your medications,hmm?” Loki nodded, cheeks tinting pink.

Eva got up and took the tray of fruits from the table. She settled beside him and cut open an orange fruit. It was unlike anything Loki had seen it before. “They call these Mangoes. They are fruits of specialty from Midgard.” she said, the juice of the fruit dripping from her fingers onto her sleeve “Ever had these?” Loki shook his head feebly. Eva raised the fruit to his mouth “Go on, take a bite.” She encouraged him. Loki leaned forward and bit into the fruit, moaning at its delightful taste that danced on his tastebuds. “I assume that you like it.” Eva chuckled as she continued to feed him.

Two mangoes and three oranges later, Loki restlessly tossed in his bed. Eva was on her usual rounds of the palace. He curled into a ball, trying to calm his stinging stomach that made him feel like it was being wound up tight. He closed his eyes, tears gushing out of them. He didn’t like being left alone again in the chambers but Eva had promised him it wouldn’t be long. She promised him she’d be back sooner than he expected her to for she too didn’t like the idea of leaving Loki in the chambers which is why she appointed a maid to look after him in her absence.

The door opened and Essen entered the room “Leave us, Aslaug.” he commanded, his eyes fixed on the trembling God who had backed up against the headboard, his body aching as he struggled to move. “What do I get in return?” She asked him smugly, sauntering to the door “As you wish.” she giggled as Essen slapped her behind. The door shut close, Loki tried calling for help but he couldn’t talk. There was no voice that he could muster to that level of exertion. 

“So, you really thought you could point your finger at us and get away with it?” Essen growled at Loki who shook his head, tears drenching his face “DO YOU?” he pounced on the God who yelped under his weight.“p..pLease..I..Ididnt..I..” He whispered but Essen was having none of it. His hands forcefully pinned Loki’s hand above his head, his tongue licking Loki’s cheek. The god shut his tightly, pleading in whispers. Essen chuckled at the sight before his eyes.

“You will wish for death but you’ll never have it, Whore.” He promised him “Never. By the time we are done with you..” He laughed “By the time we are done with you, you will be known in all the nine realms for what you already are. What are you?” he asked.

Loki refused to answer, closing his eyes tighter. Whimpers left his mouth as he shivered and held his breath. “WHAT ARE YOU?” Essen asked him again, this time his hand holding Loki’s cock and squeezing it painfully.“Ah..” Loki cried out “W..W…w….whore.” he let a sob out “W..hore.”

“Good, pet. Now you’ll get what you deserve.” Essen removed a cloth from his own pocket and tied it tightly around Loki’s eyes. With a sudden jerk, he turned the god to lie on his stomach and ripped his pants. Loki, screamed.


	14. Promises

“Loki..” The voice was low, concerned “Loki, wake up.” Eva shook the Screaming god slightly “It’s only a dream, precious.” she tried coaxing him but the God wouldn’t wake. It was almost as if he was stuck in his dream-like state. The princess placed soft kissed on his face whispering him to wake up. It had been almost dinner when the Princess had returned from her duties, despite her promising Loki that she’d be early. It was then, she saw Loki struggling on the bed having a nightmare.“NO!” Loki sat up, body drenched in sweat and face in tears. His eyes were red and his voice hoarse. His eyes settled on the princess, a silent moment passing by as he realized his surroundings before bursting into sobs, crashing into Eva’s hold. The princess, wrapped her arms around him rocking him to and fro “The..Took me again..T…took me..h..mas..”

“It’s only just a nightmare.” She promised him “ You’re okay now..” 

Rubbing his back, Eva repeated the words. Loki sniffled, clutching her dress with fists that seemed to turn white “H..help me..” he sniffled, shivering in her hold.

“Shh..” Eva kissed his temple “I’ve got you now, my precious. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Cupping his face, Eva pulled back. She gently wiped his eyes and kissed each of them very gently “We’ll get them, whoever they are that hurt you. You are safe here, no longer a mere slave they can mistreat.” she wiped the tears that trickled by “You are an important person now. My companion, okay? and no body dares to hurt the royals trusted companion” Loki nodded slightly, curling into her.

“I..I am ..I have a .. reason?” he looked up at her “T..To l..live?”“Of course you do.” She assured him “Now, tell me. wo- what’s wrong?” she asked Loki who suddenly winced, holding his stomach “Lo?”

“..H-“ He gagged once, twice and then took rapid breaths, covering his mouth. Eva quickly grabbed the near by bowl and let Loki hold it as she held his head and hair back. Loki painfully threw up into the bowl.

When he was done, Eva helped him rinse his mouth and then handed the bowl to Aslaug who had just entered the room to remind the princess about her dinner with her father.

“Tell father, I might be a little late.” Eva added as the slave nodded. She let Loki lie back down and rubbed his chest, fingers dancing down towards his stomach as she rubbed the area gently.

“Hurts..Hurts bad” Loki whimpered, holding her hand.

“I know, precious. It’ll be okay soon.” She said. Loki snuggled into her “Would you like me to read to you?” she asked him. 

Loki looked up at her, eyes a little wide. Why would the princess do so much for him and treat him with special care? He didn’t know. Half of his mind still doubted the fact that he was accepted into her care and that she was being kind to him to save him without any strings attached while half of his mind was overwhelmed with the kind of affection, protection and love that this person was giving him when she barely knew him when the ones he loved with all their hearts had shunned him and forsaken him. With filled eyes, he choked out a little thank you. “Okay, hold on love.” Eva grabbed the nearest book from the bedside table and settled Loki comfortably. Eva read to Loki about the fabled stories of the brave warrior Eydon. 

A small yawn crossed Eva’s lips an hour later. when she looked at Loki, she noticed his eyes were closed as he snored softly, blowing little puffs of air through his slightly parted lips. She placed the book aside and kissed the God’s forehead. she pulled the blanket over him and placed a pillow on either side of him to stop him from falling down. Eva than slipped out of the room,doing her best to be as quiet as possible.

During the walk to the dining hall, Eva thought of what Loki would have been like when he wasn’t mistreated. She imagined him to be a brave and rightful person and the thought warmed her. It wasn’t until she felt an odd feeling in her heart that seemed almost uncomfortable erupted did she wonder why all her thoughts circled around him. She breathed out and pushed open the door to the hall. “Sorry I’m late father. I had to finish my duties before I could relieve myself to meet you.”

“Eva, my daughter.” Svan Embraced his beloved daughter “I’m proud of the ruler you’ll be one day.”

“Are you still proud if that duty was a slave?” Prince Fen voiced from the window, a goblet of ale in his hand.

“How do you know of that?” Eva raised an eyebrow.

“I have my ways sister dear.” He looked at his father “When you’re gone, all she does is consort herself with slaves and when you’re back she pretends to do the work that benefits the people. Why do you encourage this and still maintain her name as the heir when I, your son, am perfectly capable of handling the situations at hand?”

“Now, Fen.” Sean looked at his son, Eva had moved to the chair pinching the bridge of her nose “I am sure your sister had a reason behind anything she does and I am sure that I did not raise my daughter to consort with anyone.” A small smile crossed Eva’s lips “She is the choice of the people and I am afraid my powers are less when it comes to doing what the people love. You will make a perfect general, Ospak is getting old. We could use your strength and valor on the battlefield.”

“This is absolute shit.” Fen said slamming his hands on the table “You are blinded by your love for her. If you really played by the books, father, you’d know that my darling sister was illegitimately born and thus have no right to the throne.”

“Legitimate or not, Your sister has the people’s vote. Show me your victory over then and perhaps I shall reconsider.” Svan shunned his eldest. 

“Fuck you.” Fen got up from the table and walked outside the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

“Father, I…” Eva sighed “I’m sorry about all this.”

“Eva Svandottir does not apologize for petty things.” He lifted his daughter’s chin up “Now, tell me. What is this talk I hear about a slave?”

The princess sighed getting up from the seat and walking to the window side unsure if she had to tell everything that concerned Loki “Just a slave who was mistreated in more ways than a monster would.” She glanced at the window.

“Just a slave? is he?” 

“y..Yes.” she looked at her father “I just..Ugh. I don’t know what it is when I see him, I just want to be there to support him no matter what it is that he’s done that had landed him here, father.”

“Eva, as much as I love your compassionate heart, know that - “

“That I am engaged to be wedded coming fall to the Prince of Graymound. Yes, I know father. And I know that this decision is based on for the welfare of the people and your promise to the prince’s late father.”

“Good. So you know what you must do?”

“Not let anything affect the wedding. Father, I’d never do anything that affects your reputation.”

“I trust you.” Svan smiled at his daughter.

so does he. she thought as she gave her father a tired smile “May I return to bed father, I am not hungry by the slights.”

“As you wish.” Svan nodded. 

Eva walked back to her room and settled on the bed beside a peacefully sleeping Loki wondering if there was a way to help them both for her marriage to the prince was something she was being asked to do as the future heir of the throne and not for her own wellbeing. Despite her hating the idea, she had agreed to save her father’s word.


	15. Trust and other things

Days turned into weeks and Loki was healing better physically. His mental state had somewhat improved to a state of calmness save for the occasional nightmares and panic attacks. 

On this day, he woke up beside the princess and watched her sleeping. Her cascades of hair were messed up but still appeared beautiful in his eyes. Her pale complexion and tinted cheeks made her seem like an art turned into reality. Her red lips parted slightly as she breathed out and stretched, turning the other way. Loki turned his attention to the ceiling that was grandly decorated with a mirror above him, how did he not notice it all these days? He admired the creative works of the room and most importantly the neat arrangement of a pile of books beside the couch. He breathed out and looked down at himself, his gaze shifting from Eva to himself before nodding quietly. 

‘Let’s start from the little finger’ He thought, trying to get his feet used to moving ‘Good. Let’s see how the other bastards fare.’ Loki sighed in relief when he found out that his feet still functioned after that severe infection on his feet that was gratefully discovered by the healer and cured ‘On to walking then.’ He chewed his lip, clenching the edge of the bed with one hand. He tried to move his leg. Although he was weak and it seemed like a task that was impossible, Loki moved his legs and sat up.

The god looked at the floor and then rested his feet on it. Pushing himself off of the bed, he waddled a few paces and then stopped before continuing again. He stopped near the pile of new clothes that had been brought for him on the orders of the princess and murmured a soft thank you before holding the materials close to his chest. He closed his eyes and thanked the gods he remembered for the sudden grace he had received in the eyes of the princess. 

Loki pulled out the half white tunic and put it on easily. The pants, however, were a bit of an issue as he couldn’t quite balance himself. However, with some huffs and puffs, he managed to pull them on. Loki looked at the near by mirror, looking at his reflection for the first time. It seemed so familiar yet at so unrecognizable, even to himself. He ran his fingers along the scar just above his lip, breathing slowly hitched as he remembered why they were there. He arched his neck to see faint marks of nails along his neck to the collar bones through the undone lace of the tunic. 

“You still look beautiful, you know.” Eva’s voice startled him. The god jumped and turned to meet her eyes that were staring at him from the bed. A small smile grew upon her face.

“Y..You’re awake, mistress.”

“Mmm.” she pushed the blankets away and stretched “Have been, since before you were staring at me.”

Loki blushed a little, shifting his gaze elsewhere. “I…”

“You?” she prompted getting off her bed and headed to the balcony, moving the curtains and letting the sunshine through. Loki could see the slim figure of the princess through the silhouette of her sheer clothing. He shifted his gaze to the floor just as she turned to see him “You what?”

“I.. Don’t know?” he looked at his reflection once more “Not sure. Still afraid…”

He felt Eva’s hand on his back. Loki swallowed as her hands wrapped around him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder as she looked at his reflection. Loki involuntarily relaxed just under her hold. “What do you see?” she asked him.

Loki closed his eyes, not wanting to respond to that question.

“Trust me, Loki.” Eva mumbled against his ear “Open your eyes and tell me, what do you see?”

Hesitantly Loki opened his eyes that were pink and glossy from the tears he prevented from showing up “A thing.” He answered. Before Eva could talk, however, he continued “A slave. A meaningless object designed to be who or what the master needs. A whore. Untouchable, untrustworthy and stained. Broken. A monster. Unwanted..” his voice choked and he silenced for a second.

“Do you know what I see?” she asked him.  
“A monster?” he asked “A monster that has somehow earned your kindness in all this even though deep inside I feel like I do not deserve an inch of what you offer me, Mistress.”

“I see..” She wrapped her arms around him tighter “A man who has been through hell and back. A man who is capable of so much power but laid it all down for family. Yes, you are broken Loki but unbowed. That will you have? That is the reason you survived all those days before I found you. Touched, maybe but you are pure because what happened to you was beyond you and nobody can hold that against you.” She said “I believe you and I trust you. You are not a monster, my dear but you are a man who has the heart of a God.”

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, this time holding her hands to his chest “Why..are you being kind to me?”

“I don’t know.” Eva was truthful “I don’t know but I want to be able to remove that hanging burden away from you or carry it with you. Either way, what sadness or torture you undergo seems to..” she sighed “I don’t know.”

Loki nodded again “To carry the burden of a stranger, is too heavy a cross even for a princess.”

“To carry the burden of the ones you care about is never a cross. It is a wreath that I’d proudly wear upon my head and show it off.”

Silence ensued for a brief minute before Loki gave in, melting into her words. They stood that way for what seemed to be a minute but it felt like an eternity. Both of them asking themselves silently ‘Why do I care?’

A knock on the door brought the two to the present situation. Both, blushing pulled away from each other only, Eva was all too good in hiding her blush. She looked at Loki “Today, you will come with me. I will show you each aspect of the palace and tell you what I expect a companion to know and do for me. From tomorrow, you will start your work. Clear?” 

Loki responded with a nod. Eva walked to the dresser and then reached for her locket around her neck. she murmured something under her breath. the locket turned and opened, revealing a key inside. she put the key in one of the locked draw and opened it, retrieving something from inside, she liked the draw and put the key back into the locket which glowed and shut. Eva walked to Loki and took his hand “And, don’t be afraid when you perform your duties or when you are by yourself. This is the sigyl of the royal companion and nobody in this realm would dare to lift a finger to hurt you. I never really found a purpose for a companion before unlike my brother but now that I found you, I intend on making everyone know that you aren’t just another slave but a companion and a trusted person in the house of Svan.” she slipped on a golden ring “It is enchanted to grant you protection.”

Loki stared at the ring and then held the hand close to his chest “Thank you.”


	16. mind palace

Loki sat on the bed, Eva standing before him as she did the lace on his tunic “The ring, don’t remove it. alright?” She said softly “It works only as long as you wear it, despite it being with you.”

“I won’t mistress.” Loki responded.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked him. Loki shook his head, focusing on his hands watching the ring “Tell me?”

“Just..” he sighed “I still feel..”

“It’ll all heal in time as your body has in the past weeks.” Loki nodded yet again. Eva tied a bow and then lifted his chin “Hungry?” Loki responded with a nod but shook his head. “Are you hungry?” she asked him again, looking into his eyes.

“Yes.” he answered, “Yes, mistress.”

“Okay, let’s eat, then.” Eva declared ruffling his hair. She proceeded to walk behind the divider and remove her clothing, changing into a fresh one. Loki looked around the room wondering where the breakfast plate was kept. “What are you searching for?” she asked, emerging from behind the divider clad in a lavender dress.

“Food.” Loki answered, “I was simply trying to locate the plate, mistress and make things ready before you-”

“Oh, we are not eating here today.” Eva grinned “We are heading out to the tavern. That way, I can give you a tour and at the same time tell you your duties.”

Loki’s spirit fell at the thought of entering the tavern. Should he tell her what happened to him there? he asked himself but quickly shunned away from the thought. He didn’t want her to be disgusted with him after listening to what happened to him in there. “O..outside?Mistress I..”

“Mmm?” she hummed walking towards him “It’ll be fine.” she said not knowing the haunting memories Loki carried within his mind of the events that had occurred. “Try, hmm?” Not wanting to go against the wish of his mistress, Loki relented and reluctantly nodded.  
Eva held Loki’s hand as they headed out of the room. ‘It’ll be fine.’ he convinced himself ‘All that happened are events of the past. Perhaps it won’t be that big an issue’ They walked through a carpeted corridor that Loki remembered scrubbing on his knees. He swallowed, trying to focus on what the princess was telling him.

“This is where the wine cellar is.” she said, “All the good stocks are kept under lock.”

“Y..Yes, Mistress.” Loki acknowledged looking at the wooden door with a giant Lock.

Soon, they reached the tavern. The mere dingy smell made Loki’s stomach churn. He held on to Eva’s hand tighter, a look of extreme discomfort crossing his face. Eva held his hand and smiled at him “It’ll be okay..” Loki nodded, walking into the place.

“Where do you want to sit?” She asked him.

‘I don’t want to be here.’ He looked at the princess, swallowing the lump in his throat “Anywhere you wish, mistress.”

Eva chose a partially secluded table and settled down, patting down the seat next to her. Loki shuffled into the seat and sat, fiddling with his hands “Is everything alright?” she asked him.

“Y..Yes, Mistress.” Loki lied “I..hungry.” he chewed his lip.

“your grace, it’s such a pleasant sight to see you after a lon-” The old Mrs. Geraldin froze upon the sight of her former slave seated beside the princess clad in silk robes. Loki’s eyes instantly fell to the table, his breath increasing in pace. The old lady turned her attention to the princess.

“Yes, It has been a long time Geraldin.” Eva smiled “I am sure you remember Loki who now is my companion. I hope you will co-operate with him in his service to me?” 

“As you wish, My lady.” the lady’s grey eyes stared at a shifty Loki before looking at the princess “what would you like to eat, your grace?”

“The usual.” Eva looked at Loki “What do you want, precious?”

“A..Anything.” he stammered, sniffling.

“Bring him the same as mine.” Eva decided. The old lady walked away, muttering something under her breath after taking the orders “Talk to me..” Eva said to Loki “Distract yourself from the inner conflict.”

Loki nodded and reached for her hand. Eva took it and patted it, causing Loki to smile softly. “I..I m..et you first here.” Loki managed to begin a conversation. “There.” he pointed to an empty space where a shackle was hanging from the wall.

“I remember.” Eva smiled at him “I remember.”

A giggle broke from somewhere as a couple entered the tavern. A slave brought Loki and Eva their meal. Eva gestured Loki to start as he started eating slowly but moaned at the delicious taste. “Told you, you’d enjoy this.” Eva chuckled eating. As the princess began eating, Loki zoned out looking at the tavern, the sound of the wet kisses shared by the now seated couple behind him catching his attention. Loki cringed at the low moans the man let out. It was very obvious the woman was grinding down on him and the next thing he knew Loki heard the sound of skin slapping against skin, low growls and moans. The crowd around the couple cheering them as the woman was busy fucking her lover before a gathering. 

Memories of how Loki was laid in the tavern for everyone to fuck streamed in his head. They had cheered his violators just like this. Loki chewed his lip trying to listen to the princess but all he could hear was that wet sound and cheering. He felt his throat dry up. Grabbing the goblet of wine, Loki sipped a little. He felt something crawl up on his legs, an itch that made him feel extremely filthy and frightened. It was only when he heard Essen’s voice amongst the crowd did his panic attack begin. 

 

“Reminds me of the good old times.” Essen laughed, his eyes staring at Loki unbeknownst to the princess. He grinned at the god and then raised an eyebrow before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a familiar metallic ring. In a sudden surge of fear, humiliation and utter disgust upon himself, Loki suddenly dropped the Goblet. “Loki?” Eva blinked, shocked by the event but before she could say anything else, he dashed out of the seat and ran.

Eva stared for a moment before placing a gold coin on the table and running after the God. By the time she caught sight of him, Loki had vanished. With a little panic, Eva went to the room knowing that if Loki had to hide her room was possibly the only place he considered safe for now. She stood outside her door and knelt down, peering through the keyhole. She saw Loki rip his clothes and push a vase down before a blood-curdling scream echoed from inside the room. Eva, without any more hesitation, pushed the door open and saw Loki curled against the bed, screaming. “Loki!” she carefully stepped past the broken vase pieces and approached him only to realize the god was caught up in one of his memories, having another panic attack.

“Loki?” Eva reached out to him, but the God only kept screaming lost in his memories. He closed his eyes tight, shaking his head from side to side. “Aye, it’s okay.” She tugged him by his hand and hugged him, his scream muffled into her bosom. Loki shivered violently, gasping and crying as he clutched her. His panic attack didn’t seem to settle down as he only whimpered “It’s okay, open your eyes..” she mumbled, rubbing his back “It’s okay love..” Loki shook his head, wailing even more “Hush, come back sweetling” Eva cooed wrapping herself around the distraught god “Hush, it’s all okay now. You’re okay. I got you.” Loki coughed hard, sniffling and then whimpering. “Shh.. it’s okay.” she rubbed his chest “It’s okay, try to breathe hmm? I’m here Lo, I won’t let anybody hurt you.”

Loki listened, barely calming. He hiccuped and then let out a sob, having opened his eyes “Sorry..” he wept “Sorry..sorry..”

Eva rocked him “You have nothing to apologize for sweet, it’s okay. I’ve got you now. try and breathe love. Breathe with me, come on..” she coaxed him, slowly calming him “Breathe with me. That’s right..” she encouraged him when he tried to clam down “Breathe in” she murmured, her chest rising with his “And out..in and out..”

By the time Loki’s breathing reigned back in control, the god had passed out of sheer exhaustion in her arms. Eva sat down and rocked him, Loki instinctively curling into her. She placed a soft kiss to his temple before continuing to rock him, letting him rest and revive from his latest panic attack.


	17. What you see is not what you get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy Easter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you all for your feedback on this book and my recent updates. They mean the world to me. Thank you again. 
> 
> Also quick question : Would you guys be willing to check my work on wattpad also? comment below!

Eva watched Loki sleep and wiped the tear stains from his face. She sighed to herself heavily before closing her eyes. A feeling itched within her, possibly pestering her for a reason to look after him like she already was. Eva opened her eyes grabbed a pillow on the bed. She placed it on the floor and then placed Loki’s head upon it. She kissed his forehead and then walked out the room.

After walking across the marble halls of Exalar, Eva stood before an iron door that was open. The smell of incense penetrated her nostrils relaxing her instantly. “Let’s get this sorted.” She muttered and stepped inside “Mother?” She called “Mother Gyra?”

“Come in, child.” A woman voice greeted her “Come, have a seat before the gods!” Her grey eyes smiled warmly at the princess as she bowed in respect and took her seat.

“I come with a -“

“I know. Regarding the slave, is it not?”

“But how did you-?”

“Gyra knows everything. The gods tell me, everything that I need to know.” The old woman put an empty clay bowl before Eva “Give me something of his. A strand of hair, teeth, piss..”

“I.. don’t have anything Mother. He doesn’t- what are you doing?” She asked as the old woman leaned across the stone table and picked at Eva’s shoulder. Sure enough, Loki’s hair was curled with the fabric “Oh… Uh..”

“Now, stay still.” Gyra instructed as she plucked a strand of Eva’s hair.

“Ow.” Eva watched as the woman put both strands of hair into the bowl.

“Spit.” she held the bowl to Eva’s mouth, which the princess did. Gera proceeded to fetch some jars from behind her.

“I just.. I don’t know why I care. I have never met him before.. but there is a-“

“Sense of familiarity, Yes. I know, child.”

“Father thinks it might -“

“Get in the way of your engagement and ruling?”

Eva nodded sighing “Yes.”

“What do you think?” Gyra asked her “What do you expect from this?”

Eva looked at the bowl “I.. don’t know but I expect something good. Mother, my people come first to me. They meant the whole world to my mother and I am not letting her down. It’s just.. I can’t think straight. It would help me make certain decisions..”

Gyra smiled at the princess and then closed her eyes, putting in what seemed to be powdered grass and flowers. She then threw in some seeds and opened her eyes, her chanting stopped just for a bit. The old woman went back inside and brought with her a dove. She held the dove's neck and snapped it, leaving Eva cringing. She cut the bird’s neck and let the blood drop. When Gyra was satisfied, she discarded the corpse of the bird and mixed the bowl with a wooden stick. “Could you light that candle please?” She pointed to a pink candle beside Eva. Once the candle was lit, she tilted it to the bowl which burned in a spectacular blue. The old woman’s grey eyes were now a complete black “Mmm.. just as I thought.” she smirked “Give me your hands, princess.” she put both her hands forward “See what you came to ask.”

Eva took a deep breath and took Gyra’s hands, closing her eyes.

A sort of warmth filled her surrounding and tingles up her body causing her to smile. Her eyeballs moved with her lids as if she was stuck in a sleep. When Eva opened her eyes, the scenery had changed. She was lying on a bed wrapped in white silk sheets.The sound of waves echoed in her ears as warm sunlight filled the room with its radiance. There was something in the air that made her feel completely relaxed and pleasant. Eva sat up, confused. She didn’t know where she was, it was then she realized she was naked beneath the sheets. Blushing slightly, Eva felt her stomach churn. When she placed her hand on her stomach, she felt a deep scar. Frowning, Eva got up from the bed. Letting the blanket gather around her feet, she stood naked in front of the mirror that was present only to see a scar that seemed to be a cut just under her abdomen. Her fingers traced the scar delicately but her stopped in place for her eyes had caught something different on them. She spotted a snake-like diamond ring adorning her left ring finger. ‘Where did this come from?’ She thought ‘Where am I? What is this place?’

Just as she was wondering, staring at the mirror in her bare form, the sound of pattering footsteps echoed in the hallway. As quick as she could, Eva wrapped the sheets around her and turned in time for the door to open. A small pair of feet pattered across the room “Mommy!” the child gleamed as he hugged her legs “Mommy!”

Still confused, Eva placed a soft hand on the child’s head. A laughter, unlike nothing she’s ever heard before echoed before the child left her arms and ran into those of a six foot two-inch man with slick black hair, who hurled the child in the air and caught him again "Daddy!". Eva’s mouth was ajar, her eyes slightly filled on seeing him “Loki..” it was barely a whisper but that was enough to catch his attention.

Loki looked up at the princess with his glowing green eyes “Wife.” he grinned “Must you look so beautiful every morning?” he jested “You make the sun hide behind the clouds in jealousy.”

But none of his remarks could put a smile on her face. Eva placed her fingers on her lips, a tear streaking her cheek.

Loki was quick to let the child go before rushing to her side “My heart, what happened? was it another bad dream?” Eva didn’t know how to respond to his question. His touch felt warm and his eyes bore such valor and warmth in them that she found non- existent with the Loki she knew. She found herself nodding as a response to his question. The god wiped her cheek and cupped her face, sending goosebumps all over her body as he kissed her forehead “This is Asgard. Our home and I promise. Nobody will ever lay a finger on my precious queen. Your brother knows his boundary love. He’d never attack us here. I promise.” he said pressing a kiss to her lips.

Eva felt herself suffocate for a moment before everything around her vanished like mist and darkness replaced them. Once again, Eva opened her eyes to find herself in Gyra’s chambers. The old lady was looked concerned at Eva, her eyes grey again.

“H..Loki and I were..I..” Eva choked up on tears “W..that’s not possible..I..That’s not possible. He's a slave and im. no..not possible"

“The gods only show us what is true, princess.” she let go of her hand “This time they showed you a destiny of what should have been your combined lives. Unexpectedly, even for our gods, things change and with them your fate.”

“What are you saying, mother?” Eva sniffled.

“I’m not saying anything, child.” Gyra broke the bowl and grabbed a broom “But if I were saying something, I’d say two things.” she said, sweeping the area.

“What would that be?”

“One would be to be smart. Every decision you take hence will have a high risk of altering whatever destiny awaits you so if I were you, I'd just let things proceed as they are without further alterations and hope it is for your best. After all, the life you are destines to live now may be much better than the one you saw."

"what's the second thing?"

"The second would be, bark up the right tree. Perhaps that might aid you, in gaining clarity.” Gera winked before gesturing to the door “Now, if you will, my dearest princess I have a ritual to perform and I’d like to be left alone.”

“Y..Yes.” Eva said, weakly rising from the chair, stepping outside the room. She leaned on the wall and slid to the floor bursting into silent tears unable to make anything from what she had just seen and experienced.


	18. Screaming minds and lying hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me a long time to decide what Eva would do. Also I am making slight edit to the previous chapter where Loki has his confrontation with Prince Fen. I initially built Loki up as a character with both female and male genitalia but I've changed it to male only. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME <3

Loki sighed, the cold floor making him feel uncomfortable. He sat up and stretched “Mistress?” he called recalling the events that led him to sleep in the first place. There was no reply from Eva. “Mistress?” Loki called yet again. getting up and walking towards the library door. He knocked on the door “Mistress?” Not even the third time earned him a reply. He was just about to open the door when Aslaug entered the room.

 

“There you are.”

 

“Where’s Mistress?”

 

“The princess just asked me to take care of you until she returns.” Aslaug said, sweeping the broken pieces of vase that last on the ground.

 

“Until she returns?” Loki swallowed “W..Where is she going?”

 

Aslaug looked up at the god and watched him for a few minutes. Clear of his desperate need and her instructions from the princess she gave in and offered a smile “I wish I could tell you but it remains to be my orders to not tell anyone about her whereabouts.” She chewed her lip.

 

“Please..I..I won’t tell anybody. I promise..I do..I do I promise..” Loki begged her “I have no one to tell it to.”

 

The woman stood up and thought to herself before muttering under her breath “She’s leaving to the forest for the ritual. She just left to the stable.” She pointed “If you go now, I think you’ll still be able to say your good byes.”

 

“Thank you!” Loki blurted, running as fast as he could towards the stable. For once, he wasn’t afraid of stepping outside without her nor was he bothered about what he may come face to face with but all that his mind was focused on was meeting her. He didn’t want to leave her side. 

 

There in the stable, he saw Eva seated on a box. The stable boy was brushing her horse, prepping it. “Mistress.” Loki called having approached her, his heart raced when he saw Eva’s body stiffen rather than normally relax.

 

“Loki.” She swallowed looking everywhere but his eyes. Eva refused to move from her place, she had to be strong, she reminded herself “You’re awake.”

 

“And you’re leaving?” he looked at her. Eva could see the god’s mood turn visibly into something that could clearly be defined as misery. 

 

“Leave us.” She looked at the boy “And lock the doors on your way out.”  The boy bowed in respect and walked out, obeying her orders. Eva’s horse neighed restlessly “It’s just for a few days. A ritual.” she answered.

 

“You’re lying.” Loki’s voice shook “You’re lying, Mistress. Has it ever occurred to you that you’re looking everywhere but me?”

 

Eva swallowed again, looking up to stop her from becoming emotional. “Loki..”

 

“It is what happened, isn’t it?” He asked her.

 

“No.”

 

“Then what is it?” Eva remaind silent. She didn’t know what to say. “I.. I managed to embarrass you too. Push you away too. You don’t.. You’ve seen.. realized things about me and..now you don’t want me?”

 

“TELL ME!” Loki yelled, his voice, having risen for the first time, echoed against the damp walls of the stable. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He was desperate to know what had caused her to behave the wave she did even if it was something as little as not looking into his eyes.

 

“What do you want me to tell you Loki?!” She asked, now having standing up “What do you want me to tell you?” her voice softened, emotion seeping in it. Eva turned away, towards the closed door “This is something beyond both you and me, you know. I wish it was easier.” Her gesture loosened and her shoulders slumped “I wish everything was easier.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Loki’s voice lowered to a broken whisper.

 

Eva shook her head and remained silent for a minute or two sniffling. “Why do you care so much about what I think?” she asked him, finally meeting his eyes.

 

“Because you.. Mistress you..” Loki chewed his lip “Gave me hope. You saved me and made me, as I am. Mistress without you I won’t exist.” 

 

Eva stared at him, in his eyes seeking the glow she did previously. She stepped forward, eyes fixed into his “There’s much more to that than that.” She murmured. Loki raised a feeble eyebrow, questioning her. The words Eva wanted to tell him were stuck in her throat but her mind was filled with promises she made to her father and her people. “It’s nothing that should worry you.” she said _It’s just that I don’t know what to feel about you anymore_ _ her mind screamed “We are more than mistress and slave.” _We were destined to be lovers_ “We are friends, now and nothing can disrupt us.” she promised him. Her eyes filled a little as she kissed his chin “I have to go, though for the ritual tonight. I promise, it has absolutely nothing to do with you.” _Although in a way, it has everything to do with you_ “Aslaug will care for you as she does for me, please. Take care of yourself until I return?”

 

Loki swallowed and sighed, hugging her. Eva hugged him back, buried in his hold “Loki?”

“hm?”

“I mean it when I tell you that nothing can break us. You believe me, right?” she mumbled.

“I do.. mistress. just..” He breathed out “If..If I did anything wrong, I..”

 

“It’s not you, Loki.” she looked at him, a pained expression on her face “It’s not you. It’s me.” she said “And with me going off to the ritual, I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. I was afraid that you’d not take it well..”

“You were right to fear that.. Look what I just caused.”

“You caused nothing but bliss in my life, Loki. I can’t explain it but please, take my word. You’re very special to me and I’d not want to hurt you.”

 

Loki nodded “And that is why I.. couldn’t meet your eyes.” she lied “Because I 

couldn’t see you hurt by me.” 

“You’d never hurt me, mistress.” Loki cupped her face “You make me.”

“Promise you’ll be careful till I return?”

“Anything.. for you.”

 


	19. A new friend

Loki stood near the door of the stable for more than a few minutes after Eva had disappeared with her horse behind the silhouettes of the trees into the woods. He swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat for nothing was within his understanding at the moment. He didn’t understand why Eva had decided to leave him alone, knowing that was his utmost fear. One of the other things he didn’t understand was how he was able to yell at his mistress. He wiped the sweat on his brow, his lips curved into a deep frown.

 

“Nothing makes sense.” He mumbled, “Must apologize to mistress.” He inhaled “I…What am..” Loki buried his face in his hands unsure of what he was to do next, for his only plan then was to serve Eva and keep her happy. “Now I have failed at both.” He chewed his lip “Perhaps.. Perhaps she has become too ashamed to..keep me?” He looked at a nearby horse “But her heart is kind. Perhaps she doesn’t want to hurt my healing heart? Why am I such a letdown?” He murmured.

 

“Maybe she just needed to clear her head.” Aslaug’s voice interrupted his thoughts “And maybe you need this time yourself.”

 

Loki looked up at her with half a smile “I’m sorry to burden you with the task Mistress has given you.”

 

Aslaug smiled “No burden.” she leaned against the door “Only a slave can understand another.”

 

“But to be under her command, doesn’t it make things easier for you?”

“I am lucky, in that perspective.” Loki smiled politely before staring off at the distance “But that makes me no superior to you.” she added, “I am equal to you, and you to me.”

 

“Were you also under them?” He asked “The other masters.”

 

“No.” Aslaug shook her head.

“Oh, You’re indeed a lucky one.”

“But my brother was.” She looked at the hay, sliding against the door to sit on the floor “I know what they are capable of. I know what they do to break a mans spirit.”

“Then you’d also know the threat they pose to you, for spending time in my company and for talking about it.” Loki grimly answered “Tell me, why are you willing to look after a war criminal turned slave?”

 

“You remind me of him.” she answered “My brother. He was just like you, tall and green eyes.”

“Was?”

“He was murdered.” She fiddled with a loose straw “Raped and murdered. Was half burnt when I found him. The prince tried to take me too but.. the princess saved me just in time.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s much better dead now. At least he’s in peace.”

 

“Does she know?” Loki looked at Aslaug curiously.

“The princess? Of course not. If she did, The prince wouldn’t have survived to see another day.” Aslaug said “It is all kept hidden. Even the walls have ears here. One word? and your world would be turned upside down.” 

 

“Mmm.” Loki leaned against the wall “She’s a goddess.”

“She is, to the people.” Aslaug looked proud of Eva “She does everything she can to keep the people happy and safe.”

Loki agreed and closed his eyes, picturing Eva there before him.

 

“What you said before, what do you mean?” Aslaug asked him.

“Just..Everything is ..”

“Unbelievable?”

“Yes and now I..I raised my voice at Mistress.”

“She isn’t one to punish.”

“I know that.” Loki sighed “I know that but it isn’t like me to yell at mistress.”

“Desperation was clear in your voice, I guess she’ll understand.” Aslaug tried coaxing him “Confusion was clear in hers.”

 

A candle nearby flickered and the sound of the soldiers marching increased steadily.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to the room.” She said, “It’s much safer there.”

 

“I doubt any place is safe without mistress.” he mumbled getting up. Loki fiddled with the ring and followed Eva who led him back to Eva’s chambers. It was Loki’s first night alone since Eva found him. The thought of sleeping alone sent needles to his heart. Loki thanked Aslaug for her kindness and watched her as she went about putting out the candles in the room after securing the door.

 

“The princess had advised me to sleep here to aid with your panic attacks. I will sleep by the rug.” She smiled “Get some sleep.”

“By the rug? Here..” Loki held out a pillow “Please, I don’t want to burden you more than I already have, miss.”

 

“Thank you.” She took the pillow “And call me as you would a friend. Aslaug. You’re a brave one Loki, stronger than they anticipated.” she offered him a smile and walked towards the furnace before which was a white-carpeted rug. She put the pillow on it and curled up like a kitten, her coat pulled over her like a blanket.

 

Loki took off his tunic and shoes. He lay back wondering if Aslaug had indeed become his friend. He wondered if she was right about Eva needing time to think. “Go to bed.” He heard Aslaug call out.

 

“Do you think she-“

“No. Her life.. Her life is complicated as is, Loki. With a marriage set to occur to a man she barely knows, a brother who hates her with everything he has and the recent passing of the queen, It wouldn’t surprise me if she never came back. The stress above her head is too heavy for she has to be the daughter and the queen to her people before she can ever be herself.” Aslaug said “But you? It is only around you I see her, be her.”

 

“Marriage?”

“That topic, dear friend is for tomorrow. Now, you sleep.”


	20. seeing is not believing

Eva sat upon a rock, looking at the full moon and the stars that glittered beside it. Juna stood by her mistress “What’s the princess thinking about?” She asked.

 

“What makes you think I’m thinking about something?” Eva asked, eyes fixated on the star-studded sky.

 

“Mistress always fiddles when she’s thinking.” Juna chuckled “And Mistress is fiddling with her chain.”

 

“Juna is very attentive.” Eva laughed softly patting the seat next to her 

Juna took her seat next to her Mistress and blushed “I wish to ease Mistress’ mind.”

Eva sighed “I wish it was that easy for me to explain to you, love.”

“Mistress can try. Mistress had been so good to my family and all I can do in return, for now, Mistress is listen.” The princess smiled at Eva, her eyes reddening a little as she glanced back up again “Mistress?” Juna frowned with worry.

 

Eva didn’t respond to her but instead, let a minute of silence pass between them.

 

“What if I told you I wanted to run?” Eva asked her slave “What if I told you that I wanted to run away to someplace where nobody knew me? Where the weight of the crown didn’t crush my soul and I have my wings back, to fly as I wanted to, where I wanted to?”

 

“Then, I would ask why would Mistress say that. You have been a good ruler, Mistress. The people Love you, more than your father even.” Eva responded with a nod but it seemed as if there was something she held back from saying “Wealth, family, love is all that a woman wants, Mistress and you have it all. Why then do you bear such burden upon your heart?”

 

“Because what you see, Juna..” Eva said, her voice very soft “Is not the truth.” she chewed the inside of her lip “Wealth can cause family a great deal of despair, you know? A man who has everything is just like a man who has nothing for there not exists peace in both their hearts.” she placed her hand on her stomach, breathing in deeply “Wealth is the enemy that keeps my brother away from me. It is the same wealth that destroyed him, as a person. It is the same wealth that has bound me into a prisoner who bears the title of being the heir.”

 

Juna looked at her Mistress not knowing what to say. It was never that she heard her mistress speak as she did about her life for it seemed to be only blessed with goodness. “You say love, Juna.” Eva sat up, looking at her hands now “I barely know the man. Every woman’s dream of how a husband should be is a dream that has to be shut inside a closet for the fate of the kingdom depends on my wedding. Instead of getting to know him, better or to decide if he is the right choice for me, I… am in a position where there are no other options.”

 

“Perhaps Mistress can talk to the king, her father.” Juna quipped “Maybe his highness would listen to his daughter.”

 

“As much as my father loves me, darling I am a princess before a daughter in his eyes and he is a king before a father.” Eva shrugged “Somethings in life, you don’t get to change but makes you truly wish for one. I just have to accept my fate and perhaps let it rest, brace it and live as it is expected of me.”

 

Juna felt sorry for her mistress “Deserve much better, my lady.” she said as the Princess lay back down with her eyes closed. “If my lady doesn’t mind, might I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why did my lady lie about the ritual to your slave?” Juna asked, “And to your father.”

 

“Solitary thinking, Juna.” Eva sighed “Father would never let me go out otherwise with the wedding so near and Loki…”

 

“He’s..a burden?” Juna asked.

 

“No.” Eva shook his head “He’d blame it all on himself. I know, it’s silly as to why I care for a slave who has nothing to offer me but..like I said, there are things we wish were different.”

 

“Has Mistress developed feelings for the young slave?” Juna mused, her frown growing bigger. 

 

Eva stared into the far distance at the piecing dark backgrounds the woods have to offer “No.” she answered “No, Juna. I’m betrothed to another.” Juna nodded “If you don’t mind, could you get me my blanket? I’m feeling awfully cold?” 

“As you wish Mistress.” Juna nodded and walked away to the group of tents. Eva noticed her slave’s shadow disappearing and then breathed out in relief. She slipped down the rock and walked into the forestry, her fingers tracing the bark of the trees. 

 

The silence of the night and the chirping crickets were all but deaf to the princess’ low voice humming Loki’s lullaby as she wandered the woods. A glimmer of light somewhere caught her eyes, Eva tried to see what the glimmer was, squinting her eyes. There it was again. Curious as she was, Eva made way to investigate the source of the glimmer. She approached a thick layer of bushes and creeps when suddenly out of nowhere, a pair of red eyes popped infant of her neighing loudly. Startled, Eva stubbled back only to step on a snake that was quick to strike her, before she hissed and fell down hitting her head on a near by rock and passing out.

 

—

 

When Aslaug stirred against the slightly rough rug, she saw Loki standing in the balcony. From his silhouette, she could make out his position which was clearly not relaxed. She sat up in her daze “Why didn’t you wake me?” She asked him, having caught his attention.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Was his reply. Loki looked down from the balcony, his eyes staring at the locked gates of the palace. Little did Aslaug know that Loki had barely slept the night 

 

“I’ll bring breakfast.”  She said.

“Mm? Please, don’t.” Loki said turning to face her “If I am to be the princess’ companion, then I must be able to do at least something by myself.”

“But you’re not ready.” Aslaug reasoned “Remember what happened yesterday?”

“I panicked. I embarrassed the one person I wasn’t intending to and now, she’s gone because she can’t look me in the eyes and say how she really feels about the miserable slave.” He muttered.

Aslaug sighed “I thought we went over this, Loki.” she got up on her feet, taking the pillow, throwing it on the bed “She doesn’t judge. She-“

“Can we please let the discussion relax?” He asked her “The one thing that I can do is somehow fix this. If that means I have to go get breakfast on my own, I’m ready to do this.”

“But Lok-“

“I’m ready, Aslaug.” He sighed “Please, let me do this. Let me see if the princess was right in having faith in me. I’ve thought about this all night and it’s taken me hours to develop the courage to even speak as I do now. I only speak so because you mean me no harm. Let me go before the flame of courage fades again.”

 

Aslaug looked into his green pools for a minute before nodding. Loki smiled at her. For the first time, his smile was bright and honest. He quickly thanked her and checked his finger. He had the ring on. Taking a deep breath, Loki unlocked the door and walked outside.

 

The god observed the halls, admiring the little art pieces that were hung around. It was then he noticed how the architecture in this realm completely differed to the one back home. A place whose name he barely remembered and A place he’d rather not remember. As he progressed along the corridors, Loki’s focus turned into awareness. His goal - to get to the tavern safely.

 

He sighed in relief when he heard the drunk music echoing from the tavern. He wet his dry lips and walked into the room. The chattering crowd silenced, all eyes fixated on Loki. He felt uneasy. His mind made escape routes, double thinking his decision to eat alone in the tavern. Spotting an isolated seat by the end of the dingy place, Loki sat there. He pulled up his sleeves so they were folded just below his elbow. He fiddled with the ring and breathed out a little confident. The looming shadow of his previous Mistress cast upon the wooden table as he stared at it. Loki looked up at the old lady unsure of his next move. All he had been focused was getting there, the whole point of him confronting others had barely crossed his mind.

 

“Well?” The lady prompted “I don’t have all day. You should be familiar with the routine and the workload here.” her tone was anything but gentle.

 

Loki, as a force of habit, nodded. His voice refused to uphold his pride. “God knows why she picked you. The princess should know better than to pick up worthless good for no-“

 

“The usual.” Loki said in a low voice, his hands clutching the edge of his seat in secrecy “I’ll have the usual.”

 

The woman gave Loki a bit of a distasteful look before walking away. Loki breathed out heavily and relaxed in the secluded moment he was offered. Once the food was brought to him, Loki waited for the woman to leave before taking the bread in his hands. He felt it, without anyone overlooking him and then broke it slipping a piece into his mouth. “Learned to talk, I see.” Essen’s voice followed by his huge body took its seat next to Loki. Loki cringed, closing his eyes. Ospak sat across them. “Gertrude doesn’t seem to happy with you ordering her about.” The god remained silent, not wanting to get into trouble “I heard the princess isn’t happy either with you around.” He said, “A little blue bird told me about how you embarrassed her in front of many people because of a couple having sex.”

 

“I..I didn’t mean..”

 

“Of course you didn’t.” Essen cut him short “But you did it anyway, endangering my identity and the prince is not too happy about this.” He dipped Loki’s bread in a bowl of sauce and stuffed it into his mouth. Loki swallowed, eyes fixed on the bowl of sauce “Have at it, while you still can pet.” Essen said before striding off “Come along Ospak.”

 

Once their footsteps were inaudible, Loki opened his eyes. His appetite had died down due to his fear for which he was angry with himself. He gobbled down the cup of ale and sat in the same spot, his mind drifting to something he couldn’t put his words on. There was a familiar sting in his heart almost as if his instinct was telling him that something was wrong but Loki, thinking it to be the underlying fear, brushed it off trying to get past his then shivering nerves from the encounter.

 


	21. Walls of grey

Scraps of wood fell onto the table. Loki blew off the dust from the half-carved wooden figure in his hand, his green eyes intensely looking at his carving procedure as they picked up the glow from the sun’s rays. Aslaug was cleaning the shelves, ridding them of the cobwebs that were quick to grow there.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Aslaug asked him, standing upon a tall ladder, a red-bound book in her hand.

 

“Mmmmm” Loki said, sticking his tongue out as he focused on carving the piece. “I used to do this a lot back home.” He said, pausing as he said the words home.

 

“That’s.. good.” Aslaug said, “You trying to get back to..”

“The usual?” He sighed “This is barely any attempt at it.” He placed the half-carved piece on the wood “There is no going back to..anything. As much as I wish to, this is what I am now.” he offered her a small smile “A slave under a very generous mistress.”

Aslaug placed the book in its place and sat down on the step of the ladder “What was it like?” she asked him “Your life before all this dawned on you. What was..home like?”

 

Loki swallowed a little leaning back on the chair, his fingers intertwining in his hair behind his head as he closed his eyes trying to remember “Home was beautiful.” He said, his voice was bordering its tenderness “Home was like a sunshine on a cold winters day, spreading warmth across your heart as you roamed the golden halls. Pride and love built up As” he breathed out “Asgard from its start. As a child,my brother and I, would be taken to the villages, to the markets. He was always afraid of snakes.” Loki chuckled “And I was always fond of them. Of him.” his temporary smile transformed into a frown “Of mother. She wasn’t my actual mother but I.. There’s.. she was my life.” His voice shook a little “She was my everything. She’d always be there by my side.”  Aslaug noticed his lip trembling. She wanted to interrupt but wanted to listen to the tales he carried with him. “She’d be there every night I had a nightmare and every morning at the garden. I’d make a new wreath every day and she’d read to me as I lay upon her lap. She was there to hold my insanity together when I lost it and she… and I let it all go because I was blind to all but the throne.” There was a minutes pause, threatening to break Loki’s fragility before he inhaled again, his eyes clear when they fluttered open “But that’s a story of the past and one I wish not to remember.”

 

Aslaug nodded when she saw a healer rush outside. Her eyebrows frowned and her lips pursed “That’s odd.” she raised her chin, leaning outside the window.

“Hmm? what is?” Loki asked her.

“Um, nothing.” Aslaug lied to not startle him “Stay here okay? I’ll be right back.” she said quickly climbing down from the ladder.

“Where are you going?” Loki asked but received no reply as Aslaug grabbed her scarf and headed out to the study.

 

“Mother Gye!” Aslaug called out, her eyes squinting at the bright sunlight. Her Orange hair peeked from under her scarf. Her chest heaved as she panted “Mother Gye!”

 

The healer stopped and turned hurriedly to answer her “Yes child, hurry with your questions.”

“Where are you going?” She asked her “Healers never leave the sanctuary.”

“The princess.” The healer said “She had an accident. They’ve brought her to the head tower. Now, I must go. Her life is in danger.” with that the healer took to her heels. Aslaug looked at the healer run and chewed her lip, fearing the fate of her mistress. It was when she turned around did she notice Loki standing there, the half-carved wooden structure in his hand slipping past his fingers. His eyes were wide open, tears filled. 

 

“Loki-“ Before she could say anything, Loki dashed past her running blindly through his tear-filled eyes “Loki wait! It’s not safe!” Aslaug tried, following him but it was no use.”

 

 _Not her. Not her._ Loki’s heart felt like it would burst with the amount of pain that coursed through him. He hissed as his bare feet cut against the sharp-edged rocks as he stumbled across them. His fears were long forgotten for the fate of the woman who was kind to him scared him more than anything. Loki out one bleeding foot infant of another as he ran only to slip and fall on to the ground.

 

“Loki!” Aslaug caught up to a crying god “I told you it’s not safe here.”

 

“I..want to see her. Please.” Loki begged Aslaug who wasn’t fond of the idea “Please.” 

Aslaug nodded “This way.” She caught him by the arm, leading him as they ran to the head tower. Loki followed her, eyes bleeding tears. His hands felt colder than they were and he found it hard to breathe. 

 

“Who’s this?” The guard asked her “What is your business here?”

“I am the handmaiden of the Princess and this is her companion. We’ve come to aid the healers.” Aslaug said.

The guard observed them for a moment before shaking his head “ Go back to the palace. There has been no requirement of additional aid here.”

Loki looked at Aslaug and then at the guard “P..Please sir.” he spoke “My..Mistress. I need to see her. Please.”

The guard resigned to Loki’s words for he could sense the god's desperation “Only one of you can go inside.” He said. Without hesitation, Loki ran up the tower leaving a worried Aslaug behind.

 

There in the room, he found a group of soldiers gathered. Their attention was now on him as Loki gulped. “I.. I wish to see the princess.” He spoke as low as possible, his body and voice shivering wildly.

 

“And who might you be?” A voice called from behind. There emerged a man with red hair and a tanned complexion. His eyes were a bloody red, a ring pierced on each of his eyebrows.

 

“H..compa..” Loki swallowed, unable to speak in the presence of so many people. He looked down, knees quaking.

 

“He is the Mistress’ companion, my lord.” Juna spoke, coming to Loki’s aid “The mistress always had him by her side to aid her at times. He’s new here, my lord.”

 

“mm. So he’s not a threat to my fiancé?” The man raised his eyebrow before nodding “Let him pass.” Juna gestured Loki to kneel as she knelt and took his hand, kissing the man’s signet ring.

 

“Thank you, my lord.” She said tugging a softly crying Loki towards the princess’ room.

 

“He’s a curious creature, that one. To have so much of love towards a master is so unreal.” The prince said, “I don’t quite true him.”

 

“Prince Grey, say the word and we shall silence him.” One of the soldiers said, drawing out his sword.

 

“And upset my precious wife to be? Remember, it’s our fault she’s in a dire state now. Had we not startled her at the forest, she wouldn’t have tripped and had she not tripped she wouldn’t have been bitten.” Grey said “That’s not how I intended our first introduction to be but that’s how the fates have willed it. The last thing that we need do is silence a slave she clearly values.”

 

The guard sheathed his sword “As you wish, your highness.”

 

“Keep a close eye on him, though. Just because she’s an angel doesn’t mean he’s one too. If he tries to hurt her, kill him. If he tries anything at all that poses a threat, kill him and above all if he tries to escape, kill him. All outside the forest. My wife should never know about his fate.”

 


	22. Hidden yet seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SAW INFINITY WAR AND IT BROKE ME BUT THAT ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME FROM UPDATING FOR YOU GUYS! <3

“I must warn you.” Juna said “It isn’t a pretty sight. She doesn’t how she looks when she’s healthy.” Loki’s eyes darted at the transparent screen. His mistress was lying on the table like she was fast asleep but he couldn’t make anything more than that from the distance he was standing. “Loki.” Juna patted his shoulder “It’s not wise for you to inside.”

 

“I..I want to see my mistress.” was all he said in a hushed whisper. 

Juna sighed, giving in as she pointed “Go. I have to go get the herbal brew for her. Just please make sure you don’t cause any problem with the Prince or his soldiers.”

 

Loki nodded and fearfully took one step ahead of the other making his way to the marble-like bed. His words caught up in his throat, choking him at the sight as his eyes turned bleary. For there lay his mistress, her head wrapped in what seemed to be a bloodied bandage. Her skin was very pale, a sign that she had lost blood. There was a tinge of blue to her skin, the poison seeping through her blood. Loki took her hand shaking and pressed it to his cheek “Wake up..” he mumbled, sniffling. Eva was as still as a statue.  The only sign of her being alive was the extremely slow and strained raising of the chest “Please..Mistress..” His tears streaked her palm “I…I..I..I..don't have anyone else.” He rambled as if she could hear him “I..Please..”

 

“If you think that is going to work, then you’re wrong.”  the voice of an old woman caught his attention. Loki turned, slightly startled “My name is Gyra. I am the grand sorceress and healer of this kingdom child.” she approached him “Although this..venom..” she sighed “It isn’t impossible but it can be done.”

 

“..W..what must I do?”

“Do to help her? What _can_ you do?” Gyra mused setting the bunch of leaves on the table.

“I..I c..I use..”

“There is no time for stutters child. The life of the princess is at stake and here you are stuttering. Spill.”

“Sorcerer. I..I used to be a sorcerer in Asgard. The..”

“That’s good news. The spell for her recovery can be cast faster.” Gyra waved her hand “Show me what you can do.”

“I can’t” Loki looked at the floor “I..I lost them.”

“The spell book?” the old lady mused “I have a book.”

 

Loki shook his hand “Powers. I..” he swallowed, his eyes drifting to his mistress “My powers would only work if I was a..virgin. But they..They..”  He chewed his lip “I’m useless.”

“That my dear child is a pile of dragon shit.” Loki stared at her as she went on explaining “Magic has absolutely nothing to do with your virginity. Heck, you can be a whore and still be the strongest magician in the realm.” She placed her hand on her temple “Magic comes from here. you need to really focus if you want things done. But right now? I don’t have time to teach you that kind of control. Grind these leaves into a paste and apply it on her feet. Keep watch and if she has a fit, call me.” she said leaving a partially confused Loki behind.

 

—

 

“My prince? The horses are ready.” Essen said.

“I don’t want to go.” Fen removed his cloak “Tell Kar I have no interest in hunting tonight.”

“My lord, I’m not sure general Kar would take-“

“I am the prince of this kingdom and I make the rules. Right now? I am telling Kar to cancel the hunting baton. Is that understood?”

“Yes my lord. Apologies.”

Fen simply waved him off “If he has any problems, he can talk to me.”

Essen seemed dissatisfied with the idea but then nodded “As you wish.”

 

Just as he was about to leave, Fen stopped him “Essen.”

“My lord?”

“How is …” Fen looked out the window “How is that bastard doing?”

“The slave, my lord, we’ll-“

“Not the slave. My father’s bastard daughter.” Fen spat “Tell me she’s going to die.”

“That’s how it seems, my lord.” Essen chirped “You have nothing to worry about.”

“So it seems.” He looked at the guard “And the man who released the snake?”

“Dead. We won’t have anyone pointing fingers at us, my lord.” Essen smirked.

“Fine. Go to her chamber. Keep a watch. I don’t want anyone entering or exiting her chambers.”

“But my l-“

“That’s an order.” Fen said, “I want that bitch to die alone, like my mother.”

nodding, Essen left the room.

Once the door closed, Fen waited for a few minutes before he closed the windows. Fen secured the door and locked it from the inside and went to his bookshelf. He pulled open a book from the shelf, resulting in a secret dark room being exposed. Grabbing a candle from outside, Fen walked into the room.He breathed out heavily before lighting the lamp on the side of the wall.

the light revealed grey walls with red curtains hanging from on side. In the center of the room was a chair and in it a man bound by rope. He was covered in blood from head to toe. “Do you know why I brought you here?”

 

“Mmmph…mm…” 

“To die. Yes. Do you know why I am going to kill you?”

“mmmmm mmm mmm” The man’s grey eyes filled with tears as he shook his head side to side.

“That’s right. You are dying in my hands..” He said “For disguising yourself as a healer in my sight.” He cut the man’s forearm right at the veins “And for trying to poison the medications the healers were giving her.” he slit the other hand, the man withering in pain as blood gushed out from his arms draining him “You may ask me why I am doing this.. so let me tell you.” He placed two bowls beneath the man’s bleeding arm, collecting the blood “I love my sister . It was I who sent for the prince, telling him where to find her. The reason I hate her so publicly is because I know the names of the bastards who would pose a threat to her. I know the names of the assassins plotting against her and I know of the names of the mother fuckers who lust after her. I hate her so I can know who truly loves her. I hate her so I can save her but then.. you’ve known too much already and you have no meaning in my life so..” He took his blade running it across the man’s neck “May the gods punish you.”


	23. A devil in disguise

A clatter in the room caused Loki to awaken. His back ached from having sat down for a long time. He looked around and seeing nothing he disregarded the matter. He took Eva’s hand in his, closing his burning eyes. He breathed out keeping in the fear as much as he could. ‘She needs you now. She needs you and this is not any..place for you to behave like a coward.’ he told himself.

There it was again. The sound of a clatter. Loki’s eyes opened and focused on where it was coming from. Following the sound, he neared the window and pulled open the door. Just as he hide, a big chunk of rock flew right at him but to his surprise didn’t even touch him by the slightest. His body was glowing with a golden aura and the rock that had been hurled by a few boys down on the compound had dissipated. Loki was awestruck at the sight as he observed his hand and the golden shimmer that saved him from even the tiniest of objects.

“She’s quite the amazing spell-caster, is she not?” A voice he dreaded echoed in the room. Loki jumped and looked in the direction, the golden aura glowing brighter. His heart only sped faster when he saw Fen enter the room. The prince was accompanied by Ospak who secured the door and stood there. Fen strode across the room and clicked his tongue at his sister “Tsk tsk..what an untimely death for such a pretty little thing..”

“M..Mistress is still -“ Loki froze realizing the depth of the meaning behind the words his previous master had just uttered, “Please..Ma..”

“I told you there’d be consequences if you told anyone what happened.” Fen looked at him, seating himself on the edge of the marble bed “I told you that these consequences would be far worse than anything you’ve ever witnessed.”

Loki trembled from where he stood. What had he done? He fell to his knees “I’..I’ll take it all back.”

“But that is not going to just..” Fen shrugged “Matter anymore. Is it, whore?”

“I..I’ll do anything. Please…Not..Not mistress.” Loki begged him.

“Will you now?” The young prince raised his eyebrow “Will you do anything?” The jumped off the table “Okay. Okay.” Loki looked at him with confusion as the prince gestured “Let’s begin by taking the ring off, shall we?” Loki held the ring to his heart, his only form of protection. He didn’t want to part with the sense of being safe just then “Ah, I understand.” He placed the now unsheathed knife to Eva’s chest “I understand. Farewell, princess.”

“NO.” Loki screamed ripping the ring from his finger and hurled it to the feet of the princess “I yield!”

“Is this love?” Fen mused “Has the slave, a whore if anything, fallen in love with the princess of Elaxar even though he knows he did NOTHING to deserve anything good?” He picked up the ring “How tragic though..” Loki shivered, eyes red and brimmed “Strip yourself.”

The god’s eyes widened but his brimmed eyes fixed themselves onto the knife still aimed at his mistress. Shivering as he was, the god complied, his eyes fixed only on the princess. His face was drenched in sweat and tears but he didn’t show raw emotion till then. Once he slipped out of his clothes, Loki closed his eyes waiting for the blow but what happened next? even he couldn’t have imagined. “Get on her.” Fen said, “Go on or should I..?”

“N..No.” Loki managed walking towards him.

Fen tore Eva’s tunic, her breasts open for those in the room to see “Not what I imagined. She seems to be built much better.” He mused as Loki finally reached the table “Straddle her.” and so the god did, knowing in his heart that this wasn’t going to go well for him “Don’t move a muscle.” he said disappearing. The doors burst open as Ospak screamed “THE FILTHY SLAVE IS MOLESTING THE PRINCESS.” the deformed man looked at the god with a vicious grin “GUARDS!” he called cutting his hand “HE CUT ME.”

Before Loki could react, hordes of guards rushed into the room armed with spears “I..I..I didn’t..I didn’t I swear!” He tried to make them see “I didn’t..” but was roughly pulled away from the princess by them. One guard punched him in the stomach as the other hit his jaw. It wasn’t until the arrival of Prince Grey the assault was stopped.

“Princess Eva Svandottir is the most beautiful woman in the world.” He said covering the princess with this cloak “She is also the most kind from what I have heard and I too was in awe of her ability to be so kind as she was to you and many other slaves. This is how you repay her?” His brown eyes flared with anger “You dare touch my wife to be when all she has done is be kind to you? is this your loyalty slave?”

Loki shook his head “Master I..”  
“That’s enough. I shall not hear a word from more from -“

“What’s the commotion?” Fen’s voice echoed from the door as the Svan and his son entered the room. His eyes set on Loki “You.”

“This man tried raping my fiancé.” Grey was furious.

“What do you have to say?” Svan asked Loki.

“This man tried raping your daughter and you’re asking for his side of the story?” Grey argued.

“As a king-“

“As a father.” Grey corrected him “You are supposed to be a father before a king. This is your daughter being taken advantage of. My wife to be.”

“Enough.” Fen spoke up, his father surprised of his son’s sudden need to speak and resolve the matter “This is not the time to fight. Take the prisoner to the dungeons. In two days, if there is sufficient proof-“

“There was a guard. Bring him!” Grey called.

“My lord..” Ospak bowed before the prince “It is true my lord.”

“Ah. Ospak.” Fen sighed “Father, I’ve known this man for as long as I’ve been here. I can vouch for his honesty.”

“Then it shall be passed that this slave, Loki - Bastard of the Asgardians shall be executed in public under the charge of sexual assault against his mistress, the princess and Heir of Elaxar, in two days. This is my word and my word forms the law.” Svan said, “Take him.”

The guards dragged a flailing Loki out of the room as he pleaded. Maybe he wanted to die but not like this. Not now. He didn’t want Eva to believe the lies and he didn’t want her to look at him as he looked at the prince. He didn’t want to die as someone offending her. In fact, Loki didn’t want to die at all, he realised. He wanted to live for her but how could he ever manage that now that everything has come to an end? He sobbed and flailed as they dragged him out.

“Come with me.” Svan told Grey “Let’s talk in the throne room and leave my daughter to rest.”

“Yes. Of course.” Grey nodded to Fen and Ospak, following Svan out the door with his guards. The doors were once again closed with two sentinels places outside the door.

“That was well played, my lord.” Ospak chuckled.

“Shut up.” Fen barked at Ospak “This is neither the time nor place to be discussing any of this. You could have endangered us all.” Ospak grumbled but knew better than speak against him “Come out.” he walked ahead with Ospak out of the room. They walked till they reached the end of the corridor, all in silence “One our men is missing. Something is amiss.” he said.

“And who is it?”

“An assassin. Trained in the arts of poisoning a person.” Fen said “Find him and kill him, discretely. We don’t want any loose ends. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah.” Ospak said “And I must say, this role? it suits you better, boss.”

“Shut up.” Fen barked again “Not out in the open. The slave will spill what he knows. Go to Uri’s chambers, find the samples. Destroy all of them and kill the woman.”

“But-“

“We’ll handle our other objective later. For now. Go.” he said turning back and walking into the dark corridors, his body glowing mildly just as he reached his chambers. The illusion began to wear away revealing a very satisfied Essen “One step closer to the throne of Elaxar.” he mumbled removing his cloak and whirled his throwing knife in his hand. He aimed it and then threw it at a painting of the royal family. The knife wedged itself deeper into the painting, right on Fen’s face as the man snickered. He mumbled under his breath casting an illusion of Eva “If I can’t kill you, then I’ll make you mine and If I can’t make you mine, I will kill you.” he said “Soon that slave of yours will spill what was done to him by the prince. Your brother will be arrested and perhaps he will kill himself in shame. With that slave dead, all that is left is you and your old father, if he survives the death of his son. Then you and this kingdom shall be mine and justice shall be gained for Myriyana.” he snickered.


	24. Saviour (Part - one)

Pain seared across her head as Eva opened her eyes. Her vision was groggy and she felt physically weak. She sniffled and looked around, not remembering where she was. A blur of red that focused itself as hair on a tanned skin man with robes that seemed be royal.

“Shhh.. you’re home.” He said, his baritone voice soothing her “You’re home now.” She felt his fingers ran through her hair.

“Who are you?” She croaked

“Grey.” The prince smiled at her “Prince Grey, your -“

Eva groaned in pain as she looked around “Whe..where’s Loki?” she coughed, her chest hurting. Grey looked at her confused “Where’s he?”

“Arrested.” He said grimly “Soon to be executed.”

Eva’s eyes widened “WHY?” she sat up suddenly making her head spin.

“Darling..” Grey tried calming her down “It’s all with valid reason. Come, you shouldn’t strain yourself so much.”

“DON’T TOUCH ME. WHY IS LOKI-“ She coughed, wiping the little blood that stained her lips.

“He tried raping you.” He said, “He took advantage over your situation and he…”

“ENOUGH.” she growled “Loki would never do that. Not MY Loki.” she lid off of the bed, panting and breathing hard as she pushed Grey away “LOKI!” she called waddling from the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Grey said putting a drugged cloth to her face “But you have to rest before you can do anything at all.”  Eva’s eyes spoke betrayal as they rolled up and she fell back in Grey’s arms limp like a rag doll. Grey carried his wife to be back on the bed and frowned at how hot her body had become. “GUARDS!” the door opened and in came two guards dressed in armor of black and gold “Get the healer, NOW.”

In a few minutes, mother Gyra came rushing inside “Move.” she said checking the princess. Eva’s body had become hotter than was normal to even consider it a fever. Her body had gone pink with the heat it contained and Gyra was sure this wasn’t the path to her recovery.

“What happened?” she asked the Prince.

“She woke up. Asked where the slave was and when-“

“The first rule of taking care of someone in a fragile state my prince, with all due respect is to be sensitive.” She scolded him rubbing her feet “Was it not clear about how much she cared for him when the first thing she asked for was his whereabouts?”

“I…” Grey sighed “He was just a slave.” he looked at her “Who was about to rape my wife to be.”

“Not wife yet.” Gyra remarked, “And you don’t know that for sure.” The woman turned her attention t the princess, pressing a cold cloth to her forehead and wiping her body with it.  
“You disagree with my decision to execute him?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“I disagree with your lack of values fit for a king.” Gyra looked at him daringly “A good king always listens to both sides of the story. Not just one.” she pointed “You listened to neither. You saw something and you took that decision.”  
“Isn’t sight enough proof to make a decision?” He asked “He was naked. He was straddling her. He tore her dress.”  
“Let’s consider a scenario.” Gyra wrung the cloth back into the bowl of cold water “Imagine a girl who is in love with you, but you don’t love her back.”

 

“Is this really the time to- “

“Humour me, Prince.”

“As you wish.” Grey nodded “Okay. go on.”

 

Gyra smiled as she continued giving cold compressions to Eva “Imagine the girl kissed you, although you don’t reciprocate she keeps kissing you and before you could pull away, the door opens and our Princess sees it.” she shrugged “What would you say if she instantly believed the girl who says you kissed her?”

 

Grey sighed knowing the path the conversation was going “I’d call her short-sighted. I’d beg her to listen to both sides of the case and then judge me. I’ll talk with my father, see what can be done to release the slave.” He said, “My kingdom could use a wise woman like you.”

 

“Mm.” Gyra smiled “ The princess could use that slave. He has abilities that can help her right now. He can save her life.”  
  


 

 

 


	25. Saviour (part - two )

Loki was lost in his own fear. He wasn’t afraid of death but he was afraid of looking at the princess - his mistress and then watching her eyes that spoke betrayal. He didn’t want her to believe their words and remarks but why wouldn’t she? Helping him was different from this. Her own pride was involved in the matter. Would she trust him more than her husband to be? Loki smiled sadly, thanking the gods for giving his mistress a carrying husband. “He’s a lucky man.” Loki mumbled, “A lucky man to get his eternity spent with you as his goddess.” He leaned on the wall “Death seems like an old friend now although, old friends are sometimes best kept away. But what more does this body have to do except to waste away until the sunrises and then waste away again till it becomes one with the soil.” Words slipped out of his mouth as if he were a bard “I would rewrite the stars if I had the power, make his body a temple for his goddess but alas, the heart of his goddess is another temple and dare I not to rip it away. This is what a monster deserves, much worse but made better by -“

“You should try your hand at poetry.” Gyra’s voice caught his attention. He sat up and swallowed “Come with me.”

“I…”

“The princess needs you, Loki, son of Odin.” Gera looked at him “And I don’t care if he isn’t your father. Get your arse up and follow me if you want to save your mistress.”

Loki stood up instantly, grunting as his knees hurt and wobbled. “What happened?” he asked her as they stepped out of the cell.  Three guards stood behind him as Gyra led the way.

“Her fever has escalated and no medicine would work,” she said.

“What about magic?” 

“My magic is drawn from the dark world, child. Dark sorcery cannot heal but it can by means provide sustenance. Sustenance have I provided for her body to withstand the illness but..” she shook her head “Her body is deteriorating.”

“What must I do?” Loki asked as Gyra pushed open the door. Prince Grey held Eva’s hand when he saw Loki who backed away behind Gyra.

“Save her.” he said “ I was too quick to judge and for that, I apologize. Save her and perhaps we can change your judgment. Start a trial but please, save  her.”

Loki nodded from behind “What do you need me to do mother?” He looked at Gyra.

“What you always do.” She smiled “Heal.”

“I don’t know how. The magic- You know I..”

“Deep inside Loki.” Gyra said “Look deep inside your heart. You’ll know what to do. The prince and I will be outside, you are her only hope.”

Loki looked at his hands, Gyra’s word echoing in his head. He clutched his hair, he didn’t know what to do. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes “I..” he whispered and then wiped his cheeks. Loki was breathing heavily. He stood by Eva’s bedside. His palm became moist with sweat and was cold. He wiped his hands on his pants and then swallowed thickly.

“Loki…” he heard his mistress mumble in her sleep “Loki..”

Loki’s eyes brimmed now at the state of Eva. He knew he had to save her and leave his fear behind. Wanting to try, Loki pressed his hand to her forehead and closed his eyes muttering under his breath ’S..s..spirits of the home tree, H..h..help me. Bring unto light the illness that troubles this s..s..oul. soul’ Even then, his voice shook. His knees were weak as he focused as much as he could, trying to believe the words of Gyra. 

“Loki..” Eva mumbled in her sleep. she sniffled, moaning restlessly.

A faint glow appeared under his hands as he attempted to heal her through his magic but then in a matter of seconds it vanished, never to be witnessed again no matter how many times he tried to make it work. Loki collapsed on his knees near Eva’s head sniffling, crying softly.

“I’m sorry..” He mumbled “I’m so sorry. I.. I tried. I..I tried. I can’t. I failed you, again. I’m sorry.”

“Let’m go.” She mumbled “Let my Loki go…Loki..”

Loki looked up, crying as he did and cupped Eva’s face “You’re so very precious. You’re so very pure” the minute he said those words, he knew what he had to do. He looked down at her face, tears stopping for just a while. Maybe his curse wasn’t hopeless. He chewed his lip, as he tugged his tunic away. His scared chest showed him heavily breathing in pure fear of whether it would work. Staring down at his palms, he took a few deep breaths, holding back from letting his throat close up tightly. His eyes were on the edge of burning and he blinked it off. He continued to stare down at his palms, which were now trembling and sweating altogether. 

Loki steadied himself, trying to not let his knees quake. He was intentionally changing, he reminded himself. He closed his eyes that refused to stop burning, biting his shaky lip to focus hard. His breath had thinned out already, being short and quiet. A line of sweat beaded his forehead and breathed out as a blue tinge slightly crept upon him. He kept his eye closed till he was completely blue, deep crevices ran along his body like tattoos engraved upon his skin. And when he opened his eyes, they shone a brilliant red - almost like they were crystals made of blood. He moved the sheets beside the Eva and lay next to her, frost creeping upon the floor and the marble - bed. Instinctively, Eva curled into him. Loki hissed at the heat but did not move away. Instead, he held her even closer allowing her skin on skin contact. This was the only way he knew to reduce the rising fever. “You’re all that I have.” he murmured “After her, you’re everything. You’re it. Mistress, I… I won’t let you pass. Not after you saved me.” he closed his eyes and rested. 

 

Upon the request of Prince Grey, Gyra accompanied him to the throne room. King Svan was seated on the throne “Prince Grey, what counsel do you seek?”

“I wish to implore your highness to rewrite the sentence.” Grey looked down “It was too quick of me to have judged him.”

“It was.” Svan sighed “But in a way, you’ve done good.”

“My Lord?” Grey raised an eyebrow.

“Leave us woman,, let the men discuss in peace.” Svan ordered Gyra who nodded and went back to the room.

“He was a plague upon our household.” Svan said “Creeping his way into my daughter’s heart like a leech sucking on every virtue she is supposed to upkeep for the good of her people.”

Grey was taken aback “Are you saying you’re ready to throw an innocent man to execution just because your daughter is kind to him?”

“No.” Svan shook his head “Not just kind. She sleeps with a slave besides her in bed. She bathes with him, I hear.”

“Are you saying your daughter has lost her virtue?” Grey asked him 

“No. but she might if he keeps leeching onto her.” Svan shook his head.

The king got down from his throne and placed a hand upon Grey’s shoulder “She has emotionally invested in him more than she ever will to you. I know my daughter and I know that she has never shown any slave the amount of love and concern she showcases for this one. It will cause a black mark against both our reputation, mine for my upbringing as a king and yours for probably having an adulterous wife.” He said “Casualties are common in a war and this is war, Prince. War of our pride and a slave’s mere want. I hope you understand what I’m saying.” Svan asked Grey who looked at him “And just to make ourselves clear, the slave will have to die to keep your wife and my daughter’s name away from unwanted reputation damage. You do want your wife to have a clean reputation when you take her home after your wedding don’t you instead of a reputation built on rumors? “

“I..I..I do.” Grey nodded “I want what’s best for her.”

“Then we agree.” Svan smiled walking away from Grey “The slave shall be executed mid-day tomorrow.”


	26. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Low-key planning on a thomas Sharpe fan fiction like this one after I am done. What do you guys think? Comment below!

Eva woke up drenched in what seemed to be water and sweat. She looked around the empty room and wet her dry lips. Sitting up, she stretched. Her body still felt sore and weak from the fever. Glimpses of memories flashed across her head.

 

_Red hair. Tanned complexion. Blurred words. Heat. Extreme heat._

 

Eva rubbed her hands across her bare shoulders, the skin on the verge of burning as if she had an allergy.

 

_Blue. Broken whispers. Orders._

 

Her head hurt. she held her head and groaned, pain searing through it as she tried to remember things she barely could. As if she tried remembering things that were forcefully suppressed.

 

_Cold. Promises. Peace. Loki._

 

Her chest heaved. She coughed when she tried to call somebody. Eva reached for the goblet beside her, knocking it down as it fell down clattering. 

 

“My lady!” Aslaug rushed through the open doors to aid her.

 

“Where’s..Loki?” She asked, her voice rough as she looked at her maid. Her eyes were blood-shot as she shivered.

 

Aslaug’s eyes were filled too. Her face was flushed and she barely met her mistress’ eyes. “My lady, Mother Gyra has asked you to rest. You must not strai-” 

 

“Aslaug.” Eva looked at her “I’m begging you.” Her voice strained as she held back the need to cough “I’m begging you. Tell me where he is.” 

 

“My lady I..”

 

“I’ll tell you.” Grey stepped into the room “I will tell you where he is, if you do two things for me.”

“You.” Eva glared at him “You drugged me.”

“For your own safety.”

“I was fine.”

“You were not. You were dying.” He said.

“I don’t have time to argue with you, prince Grey.” she shook her head to Aslaug who was holding up Eva’s medication.

 

“Then quickly do the two things I want. I will tell you where he is.” Grey shrugged.

 

“Fine.” Eva growled, “What is it that you would like me to do?”

“Number one, take your medication.” Grey pointed to the goblet.

“How am I to believe that this goblet won’t put me to sleep again?” Eva asked him.

“No reason. But you’d take the risk anyway for the slave won’t you?” He smirked.

Eva rolled his eyes “I’d never imagined I’d hate you so much.” she uttered the words and quickly regretted them as she hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I’d never imagined you’d be so much trouble either, Love. Please.” Grey’s voice softened “Please take the medication.  I am a man of my word. I will not break my promise. I will tell you where he is.”

 

Eva sighed and nodded taking the goblet from Aslaug’s hand. She dunked it in one go and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, the bitter taste making her gag.

 

“Secondly..” He pulled the stool to her and sat down “Why are you so fond of this slave?”

 

“What do you mean?” She sneered “He is my responsibility.”

“So are the other thousand slaves in your care, Eva.” Grey put both his arms beside her “So was the man executed for robbery this morning. So was the woman set to be stoned for adultery at day-break tomorrow.”

Eva’s eyes shifted, not meeting Grey “Where is he?”

Grey shook his head “Tell me and I’ll tell you.”

Eva growled back “I am not your wife yet and I will not tolerate any more of your horse shit deductions. If you won’t tell me where he is then I will find him myself.” She got down from the bed, waddling “Aslaug!” She called as the servant supported her “Take me to him.”

 

“My lady-“

 

“THAT’S AN ORDER.” Eva raised her voice “Take me to him, now.”

 

Aslaug sighed, visibly frightened for she had never seen her mistress livid. She helped her Mistress change into a white loose gown before helping her out of the room.

 

“Master Grey never left your side, Mistress” Aslaug said.

“Master Grey is kind then.” Eva responded, “What happened with Loki?”

“They say he..”

“And you believe it?”

“I…”

“Do you?” She asked.

“Maybe.” Aslaug sighed “He..was violent before he came here. He may have changed now but..what he did before? I don’t think that ever left his heart. I tried speaking to him-“

“We all have done worse things, Aslaug.” Eva responded “But it must not define who we are forever. Loki deserves a second chance.”

“Yes, Mistress” Aslaug said opening the door to the garden. It was crowded. Eva heard and saw people cheering, children seated upon their father’s shoulders. Some had ripe tomatoes in hand. She squinted and struggled to see past the crowd.

“Why are we here?” She asked her maid, her heart sinking slightly "Aslaug, why are we here and not at the prison?"

 

“Mis-“ Aslaug was crying softly as she pointed “Loki..”

 

Eva’s heart skipped a beat. Her eyes filled, pain surged across her heart as she whipped around to see him. There he was, his hands bound as he put his head under the guillotine. A heavy guard dressed in black stood, brandishing his butcher knife that was a hand long and half a hand wide. Blood drained from her body, and she began shivering looking for a way to get to him. She pushed through the crowd and neared Loki only to be blocked by guards.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Eva demanded, having pushed Aslaug aside. Her eyes drifted to Loki’s who was looking at his mistress with pure grief and fear.

 

“The king has ordered us to keep you away from this route ma’am.” The guard replied and held her away. Eva didn't believe what she was hearing.

 

Eva’s eyes roamed and found herself glaring at her father. “KING SVAN OF ELAXAR.” she called out, her throat burning with the sudden exertion “I DEMAND A FAIR TRIAL FOR THIS MAN.”

 

“Eva.” Svan grit his teeth from his seat, sipping from a goblet “Step away and let Justice be carried on.”

“YOU CALL THIS JUSTICE OH GREAT KING SVAN?” she mocked him “An innocent man committed to death?”

“Great.” Svan muttered under his breath “By the law, he is a rapist and it has been pro-“

“My lord, it’s time.” A servant said.

“Swing the sword.” Svan grinned at Eva “Too late to stop this daughter. Step away so you don't dirty yourself with his filthy blood.”

Eva growled and looked back just as the guard raised his sword “Then I’ll die with him.” she said closing her eyes and throwing herself over Loki who spluttered a sob on contact as the sword came gushing down, bracing for impact.


	27. Ashes to Ashes

The crowd gasped. Svan yelled the man to stop but he had already swung his blade. Eva closed her eyes bracing for impact and then opened them when she heard metal clashing against metal. 

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Grey said, holding his sword against the soldiers stopping the collision, both swords stopping inches from touching Eva’s hair. The soldier wiped the sweat on his brow, throwing his sword aside as Grey sheathed his “For a woman who doesn’t want to be the damsel in distress, you’re utterly failing.” He put his hand up “Get up, Eva.”

 

“I will not accept this.” Svan was raging “Princess Eva you endangered your life for a slave thereby failing your people?”

 

Eva wanted to talk but Grey placed a hand on her shoulder “Help him out. I think the people would understand my lord that she hasn’t failed them by any means. She has intact proven her love for commoners and her just mind that refuses to punish an innocent.” Grey said “And more-over, I think she’s right. This man saved her life. He deserves to be free not killed in such a way.”

 

“Were you not the one who wanted him to die?” Svan mocked him.

 

“Before all this. Yes.” Grey flexed his arm “But I came to you last night and asked you to reconsider. Give him a fair judgment. You said it was for your daughter’s reputation that he had to be killed because he is a slave and your daughter, a princess. was it not?”

 

“That is blasphemy.”

 

“That is the truth.” Grey looked at Eva who was still undoing the chains that bound Loki.

 

“Why do you care, Prince Grey? This is a family matter.” Svan argued.

 

“This woman.” He pointed at Eva “I’ve barely met her. I fell in love with her only with what I heard.” He walked towards the king “That man has _experienced_ everything she had to give and The princess, with some weird explanation has chosen him to be the person to hold her heart.” he said not once glancing at both Eva and Loki “I may be raised very immaturely King Svan. I may be hot-headed. But I am not selfish. I am not a tyrant. I will not forcefully wed a woman who wants nothing to do with me and I will not allow an innocent man to be killed. I’m happy if she’s happy and if her happiness lies in a slave, so be it.” He shrugged.

 

“This is your commitment to your promise?” Svan now growled at Eva “This slave? You have your people to think about and not just you. This is not the time for you to be selfish Eva Svandottir”.

 

All eyes shifted to Eva who had just managed to get the chains undone. She cupped Loki’s face “Are you alright?”  Loki’s eyes were filled with tears, his face bruised. But he managed to nod unable to speak at the moment for there was a big lump caught in her throat. She placed a fragile kiss to his forehead and then stood up “What do you call selfish, father?” her hand, held Loki’s as he stood, looking at the scene unfolding before him with guilt and hurt “I’m sorry Prince Fen, I judged you harshly before but..” she sighed “He’s right, father. All my life I’ve been told to worry about others, the people before myself and I have. All the time. When mother died? You lost a part of her, father but I lost the only parent in my life.” her eyes filled “You were never a father to me. A tutor, yes. A provider, yes. But a father who truly cares for his daughter?” she shook her head “No. _You_ wanted me to fight for the throne and I did it, to please _you_. But that has caused me my brother.” She caught Fen looking at her with a very soft expression, one that would assume the title of regret and love but Eva didn’t dare to assume. The crowd was silent.  Svan was staring at his daughter as if she grew two heads “ _You_ wanted me to accept this marriage. I did. But _your_ wants are _killing_ me, father.” Her eyes fixated on Svan “This isn’t me. This isn’t what I want.” she sighed.

 

“That slave is the reason you are doing this.” Svan argued “He put these thoughts in your head. This isn’t how a princess and future Queen of Elaxar thinks. This isn’t how I raised you to behave in front of the people.”

 

“He did not. This is how I raised myself, for you, father. This is how your daughter feels.” Eva wet her lips, tears streaking her eyes “This is how much everything hurts me. This marriage you seek me to go forward with, I cannot. It will kill not only me but him.” she gestured to Fen “For what is a marriage if it isn’t built on love?”

 

Fen smiled softly at her. If he ever felt sad, it was hidden deep inside that radiant smile he held for her.

 

“Love is for children. A fairytale.” Svan disregarded her pleas “It is like chasing the bridge of rainbows. You can chase it all you want, but you can never exactly catch it and keep it. Stop this.”

 

“Only..” Fen smiled  “She has found it.” his eyes drifted to Loki “To a man much worthy of a love. A man with a bigger heart than you or me King Svan.”

 

Loki’s eyes met Fen, realization sinking in. He choked on his words, eyes wide. His knees trembled and vision blurred. ‘This cannot be true’ was all that ran in his head.

 

“Is this true?” Svan glared at Loki who stood still, frozen like a statue.

 

“He doesn’t know of my feelings.” Eva interrupted “Not until now when all along he’s been wondering why I cared so much.” her eyes met his for just a moment they seemed to talk without words “The secret is out now.” she jested sadly “I…I love you, Loki. I don’t know if you feel the same way but..I always have..”

 

“Do you love her?” Fen asked, the sting in his heart growing bigger by the minute “Look at me and answer truthfully. Is there any part of you that loves her?”

 

Silence. Loki stood there not knowing what to feel anymore. Why did Eva choose him when he had absolutely nothing to give her? He didn’t know. Why would she risk her life for him? He didn’t know. All he knew was that she didn’t deserve a common slave like him. She didn’t deserve the monster. But would he say no and hurt her? Would he lie to her that he didn’t love her at all?

 

“Answer God damn it!” Fen cursed as Loki quietly nodded. His eyes fixed on Eva’s. A soft smile crossed her face as she held his hand, now facing her father “You have your answer.” Fen looked at King svan. 

 

“DO YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS?” Svan asked her “BANISHMENT. OUT OF THE CITY. YOU WILL HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTERS REGARDING THE KINGDOM. YOU WILL HAVE NO-”

 

“I accept.” Eva calmly said. Loki looked at her with disbelief “I accept. I have everything I want right here.” Her eyes looked up at Loki for just a second and then back at her father.

 

“Then leave and don’t show your face to me again. You are a disgrace to your house.” Svan concluded “IT IS HEREBY DECREED THAT EVA DAUGHTER OF KING SVAN, PRINCESS OF ELAXAR HAS BEEN BANISHED OUT OF THE CITY NEVER TO BE SEEN UNTIL THE KING ORDERS IT. AS FOR THIS REASON, PRINCE FEN WILL BE HE HEIR TO THE THRONE. SO IT IS SAID AND SO IT SHALL BE DONE.”

 

“Let’s go.” Eva looked at Loki who nodded very slowly, still unable to find his grounding in the revelation of the information. The two turned around as the crowd parted, letting them leave. 

 

“Wait.” Fen stood up “Your belongings. I don’t need them to remind me of what an excuse you were, dear sister.” He was good in masking his emotions. He seemed to be seething but inside, he was breaking apart “I don’t need you to come back here and beg me for money. So I’ll do you a favour. There is a small house on the edge of the lake, secluded from the city. It has been abandoned because the man refused to pay his debts to me. You can live there. I will send a sum of gold coins with Juna.”

 

“That’s generous of you brother but-“

 

“I am not here to listen to your dramatic wailings, Eva. Now be gone.” He scowled turning back. His eyes burned with with-held tears. 

 

“I hope you are happy, brother that you’re the heir now.” Eva mumbled, “I’ve always loved you and I always will.”

 

Fen’s eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them out. Instead, he walked back into the fort.

 

“I’ll escort you to that house personally.” Grey smiled at Eva “Come.”

 

“You cannot do this.” Svan was more than desperate “Your father promised this. For my kingdom.”

 

“And my father is not me just like Eva is not you.” Grey reminded him. Grey turned and looked at Eva “Let’s go.”

 

The three strode in utter silence as the crowd watched them. Loki and Eva were holding each other's hands for comfort and a sense of grounding as they walked. Svan was staring at them as they were lead into the fort, knowing this was the last time he’d see his daughter.

 


	28. Uncharted territory

While Eva had been sent inside the old house to clean it, Grey took the opportunity to have a one on one with Loki. Loki sat on a stone, under an olive tree calming his trembling nerves.

 

“What are you thinking about Loki?” Grey asked the god who seemed utterly lost.

 

“Many things.” He mumbled “All this..”

 

“Not your fault.” Grey answered, “And don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

 

“How?” Loki looked up at Grey “How is everything going to be fine, Master Grey? I am still a slave. I.. I have nothing and she is a princess. I know how hard it is for one to loose the comfort royalty offers you. She’s going to suffer.”

 

“Listen, Loki..” Grey sighed “You are right. She is going to find this lifestyle super hard but she’ll at least live the life she dreamed about without the pressure of having to satisfy someone else.” He looked back at the house where his soldiers were helping Eva “You’re not a slave anymore, remember?” He said “You’re a companion. A friend. Owned not by the kingdom but by her. And now? You’ve got the life I dreamed of living with her.”

 

“I didn’t mean to..”

 

“Not everybody gets what they want in their life mate.” Grey chuckled “You say you have nothing. You have her now. I can tell by the way she’s been talking about you that she holds you dear to her heart. You have the most valued treasure most of the richest men in the realms don’t have. You have a lover who dotes on you even when you have nothing. That makes you the richest man alive, Loki.” 

 

 

“Mm. I don’t..” Loki stood up, his head turning in the direction of the little house. His body hurt from all his endeavors at the prison and guillotine. And then he saw her emerging out of the house, having changed from her almost transparent white medic robe into a red dress that hugged her body until her chest and then cascaded till her feet. The sun shined through the trees and the branches making her skin glow where ever it touched her. Her hair was set free. Eva looked at Loki, a very soft smile crossed her lips as she nodded to him. 

“How do you find the abode?” Grey asked her.

 

“It’s beautiful.” she answered , “I think it’s perfect.”

 

“You’ll take care of yourself then? No more damsel in distress or anything of that sort?”

 

“I think I can handle myself.” She smiled as Grey pecked her cheek “Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you.” Grey rubbed her knuckle “I’m afraid I have to go but remember no matter what you need, be it night or day, do not hesitate to call me. She’s yours to protect Loki, keep her safe.”

 

The duo nodded as Grey hugged them both good-bye. Eva stood under the tree with Loki, as they watched Grey disappear into the shadows of the trees. “This must all be..sudden to you.” Eva turned to Loki “And this isn’t the way I wanted to tell you.” Loki sat back down on the rock, his eyes fixed on the ground “Please, say something.”

 

Loki sighed and looked up “I…Mistress,I..”

“Eva.” She said “Not Mistress anymore. Call me Eva.” The god remained silent, testing his own mind. Eva felt stings pulsating in her heart as she chewed her lip. “It’s okay if you…” she breathed out “It’s okay if you don’t want this….” Loki tried to talk again but Eva turned and smiled at him softly. “It’s okay. I really is. I understand how awkward it must be for you right now but at least your free.” she chuckled “We both are.”

 

Loki remained quiet for another few minutes. Eva, got up offering him a small smile despite her hearing tearing away. What had she expected? She scolded herself for not asking Loki of his feelings towards her. She mumbled softly “Come inside in a few minutes. I’ll.. get the medicines ready for your body..” She cleared her throat to sound strong but even Loki knew that was not the case. Eva stepped across the grass walking back into the little abode She found herself shivering out of raw fear and pain of rejection despite Loki not saying anything. May be the old day was right. May be, their fates could never be realigned. She grabbed the basket and walked out into the forest collecting leaves of plants she knew were medicinal.

 

Loki, on the other hand, was pacing the grounds. His body hurt but all the pain and vanished into what could have been confusion. He wasn’t ready for the intimacy that a relationship would ask for but apart from that, he found himself rejecting her approach towards him out of sheer fear of abandonment. What if times changed? What if this was her getaway plan? Was this true love as Grey termed? Or was it innocent infatuation that would fade away once she saw his uselessness and raw nature? In all this Loki couldn’t deny his own feelings towards her. There had been times where he had wanted her to be his. There had been times he had been internally wrecked knowing she would forever be his master only and nothing more but current events changed his tide. What must he do? Loki didn’t know.  He winced as he knelt down, praying to the gods he knew for a light.

 


	29. Why?

Most of the day had gone by without any major interaction. Loki remained to himself and Eva knew better than to cause him distress. She helped with the ointments and then retired to one of the two rooms. In the evening, the caravan with Eva’s belonging arrived with Juna.

 “I uh.. I have been ordered to stay and help.” She smiled at Loki who was a little relieved to have her around.

 “That’s good. And Aslaug? How is she fairing?”

“I’m good too.” Aslaug came out of the carriage “Seemed like you two could use a lot of help. So we volunteered when Prince Fen asked us to help out.” Juna looked at Aslaug who chuckled and embraced Loki who was more than elated.

 “Where is the princess?” Juna asked.

“Inside.” Loki smiled “She’s resting, I think.”

“I’ll greet her.” Juna smiled and left them.

“You seem disturbed.” Aslaug said, “Why?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Loki sighed “If.. this happened to you.”

“Do you love her?” 

 “I…I don’t know.” Loki swallowed “I’ve wished sometimes for her to love me but all in child’s play. This.. She’s always been my mistress Aslaug. Nothing more and nothing less. I’m a defiled person and she is pure. She deserves the best.”

 “And you think you’re not the best she deserves?”

 “I…I’m barely anything she deserves. I’m..broken.” He looked at his hands as they walked “I’m hopeless. I have neither a home nor a standard income to please her. I don’t have a standard.” he ran his fingers through his hair “I’m a criminal, Aslaug and being associated with me merely as my mistress has brought her such sorrow. Imagine what being my lover could bring her.”

 “Happiness.” Aslaug sighed deeply “It would give her the happiness she deserves. Loki..” she held his hand “What you say is true and I accept every word you said. But won’t because she’s madly in love.”

 Loki sat down and shook his head “I don’t feel right.”

Aslaug rested her head on his shoulder “I get that, take your time though. Trust in yourself and I..promise everything else will be just as fine.”

Loki smiled softly and nodded “Thank you.” 

“Oh well, I hope your life gets easier. Come. help me unpack?” She asked him.

 Loki nodded. Together, they got up and went to the house. While Loki carried the heavy boxes out of the carriage, Aslaug unpacked them and carried them into the house. Loki saw her frowning and raised his eyebrow questioningly. She looked at the room and then back at Loki shaking her head. Loki paused, box in hand. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. Juna came out, her arms wrapped around the princess, supporting her as they walked out.

 Loki placed the box aside  “Mistress? Juna is-“

 “Don’t Loki.” Juna said “Not now. Let her be.”

Eva was visibly weak.

“If I did anythin-“

“Loki.” Juna shook her head at the God.

Loki breathed out and stepped back. His heart burdened with worry. He didn’t know what had caused the princess distress but he didn’t want to cause her more of that. So he just backed away. Juna looked at him almost distastefully as she took the princess out. Juna removed the knots that held her dress together. The fabric gathered around the once magisterial princess’ feet as the moon lit up her pale body. Eva shivered against the cold water as she slipped into the lake. Juna sat by the shore watching her once Regal mistress. 

 “You worry too much,” Eva said, submerging under the water and surfacing again.

“I worry with cause.” Juna retorted.

“But it’s nothing you can control. Is it?” Eva asked.

“Milady…” Juna sighed.

“At this point, I wonder..” Eva said, “If at all he says he loves me would it be because I’m his mistress and he owes me everything or would it be true love?”

“Tru-“

“Think about it well, Juna.” Eva seemed to be lost “ I have always been a mistress to him no?”

“No,” Juna answered. “A mistress commands. Even if she cares about the wellbeing of a slave she doesn’t go to the limits you have. You.. You bathed him. You accepted him despite his filthy nature. You…” Juna grew more confident “You slept by his side. Let him close and touch you. No man would be granted that privilege unless he is your husband and yet you let him. Consciously or sub-consciously.”

“That might prove my love for him, Juna. What about him?” Eva asked “Has he once said otherwise? Towards me? Yet look. I’ve collapsed everything upon his head. This is not the way things should have been.”

“You don’t know that he doesn’t feel the same way about you.”

“I don’t know he does either.” She shrugged “Honestly, I might have just ruined my life.”

“Milady-“

“Juna.” Eva looked with tears in her eyes “It’s the truth. My..father is humiliated and hurt because of my actions.” she cleared her throat “My brother is probably the only one who got anything positive out of all this. Grey? He has to go home empty-handed and what if his father decides to put our realm, our kingdom in danger? Loki? He’ll probably stay and accept because he thinks he owes me too much and me? I’ll..accept that because I love him. Because in the end, I too have no one now it seems.”

 Juna clenched her jaw but waded into the water and hugged her. Eva buried her face in Juna’s neck, crying softly “What have I done?” she asked, her body trembling “What have I done to everyone I love? Why..” she sniffled “Why did I have to do this?” Juna didn’t know what to say for whatever she said would be countered by her wise words. She rubbed Eva’s back, tearing up herself as she tried her best to console her mistress.


	30. comfort

The days that passed were painfully slow. Thankfully Loki had found a temporary source of income through his wood crafting skills. He fashioned little wooden sculptures from the scarce firewood whilst Aslaug would accompany him to the market to have them sold. He chose to sleep outside the house on a cot while the women slept inside the house. Eva hadn’t completely withdrawn from him although her conversations with him had drastically reduced. Sadly enough, she wasn’t the one who wanted recluse. It hurt Eva to see Loki grow farther and farther but she knew it wasn’t her place to make him love her. After all, what kind of love would it be if it was forced?

 

Eva’s contact with Loki was limited to greetings, asking if his day went well and of course consoling him during his nightmares. Part of her even thought Loki was selfish in one way where he took all she had to give when he needed it without giving the slightest of glance towards her other wise. The royal comforts were something Eva missed on a regular basis after all adjusting life to that of a commoner wasn’t possible to be accomplished within weeks. It had to take months and years of consistent living in the surroundings and despite the hardship, Eva was at peace. She was happy at times thinking about the freedom she held as a commoner.

 

Eva kept to the house as was last requested by Loki. She baked goods, made food and made sure the house was clean.

 

“You can’t focus everywhere.” Juna had told her that night “What’s done is done, milady. You can’t focus everywhere now. That would end up only complicating things. Focus on either mending things with the king or on finding where yourself and Loki stand. If your heart sets on neither, then focus on making this time to contemplate on what you wish to you with the time and freedom, as you say, is handed to you.” And that was exactly what Eva had decided to do.  She figured there was no point in harboring thoughts that might egg on the regret in her heart and rather lived every day as if it was her last one. She’d love walking to the forest and sitting amongst the foliage. Sometimes, she hunted for berries while other times she lay on the ground watching the clouds.

 

Loki, on the other hand, was still questioning himself, distracting the heaviness in his heart with his work at hand. He wasn’t sure he didn’t want her but he didn’t want to tell her about what happened to him. She knew of one assault on him. But she didn’t know about the one thousand assaults he kept hidden to himself. She didn’t know about how Loki was raped not only by the slave trainers but the bums outside the palace hall. She didn’t know about her brother’s involvement and  Loki wasn’t sure he wanted her to know for she’d no longer want him. He was sure.

 

That day Eva was sitting near the lake, her eyes glancing at the clouds. Aslaug sat by her side.

 

“You look beautiful,” Eva said, smiling.

“Milady is kind. Your health seems to be improving.”

“Because of you two lovely girls.” Eva smiled and glanced up at the clouds again.

“Milady…” Aslaug seemed hesitant.

“Mm?”

“Milady, Perhaps myself and Juna should stay away tonight?” 

“Why?” Eva looked at her “I mean, if you want to.. then sure but why? is it something we did?”

 

Aslaug breathed out a little laughter. Her eyes looking at the princess as she shook her head “Quiet the contrary milady. It’s what you didn’t do.”

“What do you mean?” Eva asked her confused.

“Milady forgive me if I am out of place but..” Aslaug formed her words carefully “You were the first to accept him.” she said “The first he opened up to and the only one he’s afraid of loosing for things unsaid.” Eva glanced at the reflections “And he is the only one, milady has fallen so hard for and is willing to protect with her own life.”

“Aslau-“

“Please my lady. Hear me out.” Aslaug urged “Juna and I? we’re always there to aid you no matter what the circumstance is but my lady this is one thing you two need to address honestly to each other without others support. There are a lot of things unsaid between the both of you. Things that burden your hearts and things that need to be said. It has to be done in private without the both of us babying you two as much as we would love to.”

 

Eva stared at Aslaug as if she grew two horns.  Aslaug feared for a moment she had spoken out of line and contemplated on apologizing “From when did you get so smart?” Eva asked breaking into a smile “And babying? really?”

 

“Well, we care for you now just as you have cared for us before milady.” Aslaug chuckled “You are the only family both of us have known ever since you took us into your service. Juna would agree with my words when I say that. We’ve offered you counsel through many days but my lady when you are indecisive and in pain over things we..” she shrugged “We look out of you. Baby you. Protect you as best as we can. That’s what family do, right?”

Eva nodded “Right.” She smiled, a little teary “Although-“

 

“Nope. No although. No buts. Things have progressed too much for you two to keep ignoring each other like children. Talk it out. See what can be done to make the situation better for the both of you. Be it together or apart.” Aslaug smiles “I know you dread the word no coming from his mouth but at least it will give you both the peace you are in need of and help you to move forward with other things.”

 

“Other things?”

 

“Serving the people from here. As one of them. Finding a new man. Falling in love all over again. Starting a fresh page.” She said, “And I promise, all of us are never leaving your side.”

 

Eva nodded and leaned on Aslaug “Thank you.” she whispered as the maid placed a soft kiss on Eva’s forehead “Thank you so much.”

 

“You can do this.” She said “You can do this. Fix this. Nothing is beyond fixing if you try. Okay?” Eva nodded wordlessly against her neck.

 


	31. Desperation

As the sun set, Loki watched the simultaneous moon rise from the window. He closed his eyes, for a moment drifting to a better memory. One he had shared with his once lover, Sygin.

 

“This whole celibacy rule should be applicable for girls, you know?” She joked, lying on his chest. They were lying under the moonlight in the garden outside the palace.  
“Mmm.” Loki pecked her head “But it is worth it if it makes me a great sorcerer.”

“Then..” she looked up at him “It’s not worth breaking it with me?”

“It’s worth it because it lets me develop my powers to protect you.” He smiled leaning down to kiss her.

Sygin smirked a little, kissing him.

 

He breathed out, the images fading and replacing themselves with new ones.   
  
“You shamed me!” She screamed.  
“Sygin, darling I..”

“NO.” she hit his cheek, a sobbing mess “No. You waged war on a realm and now they are going to punish-“

“Sell him.” Hogan corrected her.

“And embarrass me? A man I loved is a slave and not a prince?”

“I’ll come back.”

“Will you?” She asked as Hogun scoffed “How? Loki you are sold permanently to another realm. You have neither your title nor your family to defend yourself. Your fate is sealed. Mine along with it.”

“Why are you talking like this? Darling, I’m a trickster. I’ll find a way.”

“A way?” she glared at him “Good. Find a way to end things between us because I don't want to be associated with your kind. You are a fucking embarrassment to your family and me. I hope you die knowing that.”

“W..” Loki was struck with shock “I..I’ll fix this. I’m sorry... I know but”

“I don’t love you Loki.” She looked at him “Not anymore. Hogun was right. You are a monster. Inside and out.” 

 

Loki pushed the memories far away as he let out another heavy breath. He opened his eyes and glanced at the lake, calming his mind. Of course, Sigyn would have moved on. After all, she did sever all ties between them the last time he ever saw her. But he loved her dearly during all that time, despite her not  understanding him. Even now, when he thought he had moved on from her the wound of insecurity she left behind still burned in his mind and memory. A woman who loved him at his best had seen him a monster and a shame to her, what would a woman who loved him now say? Surely it had to be some kind of misunderstanding. An act. His eyes fell upon Eva walking to the lake and subconsciously a smile fell over his features. He felt warm, a sense of belonging flooding slightly into him. The once regal princess, undid her dress and slipped out of it standing under the moonlight and Loki would lie if he said she didn’t look like a goddess. She seemed ethereal as she removed the knot of her bun on her head, her cascades descending beautifully draping her shoulders and dancing at her hips. Her body, Loki thought, was perfect. He chewed his lip, unable to control himself from watching her as she stepped into the lake, water glistening on her body.

 

His groin hurt as he looked down, cheeks flushing pink. Loki grabbed a coat for he couldn’t risk being seen. Not like this. He put on the thin fur coat the women had made for him and headed into the forest where no eyes were upon him, his member twitching with every move. Once he knew that he was hidden from her sight a little far away, Loki leaned against a tree and shed his pants, his penis erect, aroused. His thin fingers wrapped around it as his masters had forcefully made him do, he remembered but right now, the only memory he had was of pleasure. He needed this.

 

His hand moved up and down his shaft, his breath getting heavy. Loki closed his eyes tightly, breathing through his mouth. 

 

Even with his eyes closed, his mind flicked an image of Eva his way. She had just risen in the palace, her hair a mess. Sunlight showing her body from within her almost sheer white gown.

 

A lust moan left his lips. 

 

There was another one where Eva held him close, his naked body pressed against her clothed and regal one. Her scent, the thought of it only aroused him more.

 

His movement grew faster, another needy moan leaving his lips.

 

He knew he fell for her long before he had fallen for him. He knew he needed her the minute he woke up beside her and saw no judgement in her eyes. He knew it when she had saved his life, time and again both from others and himself. He knew it when she left everything she had for him. He knew it when she cried at nights, missing her family. All he wanted to do was embrace her, tell her it would be okay and love her but he was deathly afraid of the things he would never possibly be able to offer her. He harboured his feelings that weighed his heart down like an anchor. He knew it when he saw her sleep in their abode, curled against the little bed they had come to own. He knew it when he ran his fingers through her hair whilst she slept longing to be held by her but driven back by fear. He knew it when he saw her smile and heard her voice. He knew it when all he had nightmares about was loosing her.

 

He knew he loved her.

 

He knew he needed her.

 

But risk was something he could no longer take. Rejection - something he can no longer afford to face. He didn’t want to seem filthy in her eyes after she knew his story. He remembered everything now yet pretended he didn’t for her reaction scared him. He wanted her at the same time he didn’t want to be rejected by the one person he had come to love. The one person who had healed him to this extent and gave him somebody to lean on.

 

He gasped as he came, the sticky fluid erupting into his hands as he lay there, in ecstasy. His hand fell limp as the god opened his eyes, filled with tears, his mind diving into a state that made him feel guilty again. A tear streaked his cheek. He was guilty for attacking a realm of innocent people. Another. Guilty for ruining Thor’s coronation. Another. Guilty for not pleading to the all father, begging him, asking him forgiveness. Guilty for letting them touch him. A weak sob escaped his lips. Guilty for not fighting back. Another. Guilty for being weak. He curled on the soil, pants still undone. Hands hugging his sides as he wept. Guilty for not being enough. He sniffled and gasped. Guilty for not being able to return his love to a woman who deserved it more than anyone. His sobs echoed under the night sky, sheltered by the trees and witnessed by the creatures of the wild. 

 

Loki needed her.

He needed her to love him.

He needed her to tell him that he was enough.

He needed her to heal him.

He needed her to accept him.

He needed her to hold him, as she had done initially.

He needed her to live.

 

But was he worthy of admitting all this to her? Was he worthy of having her love him? Would their intimacy be ever a normal thing? Loki shook his head, sobbing in utter desperation.


	32. Eclipse of the hearts

Loki pushed open the door to the house and found is silent. He took off his mud-covered boots and set them on the little space next to the door. He removed his coat and hung it on the pole just next to his boots. Walking further into the house, he saw the bedroom slightly open. He carefully stepped in and smiled at the sight. 

 

Eva had fallen asleep on the bed, a book in hand. She was clothed in a lavender dress. Her chest rose and fell as she slumbered. Like many nights, Loki approached her silently and sat by her side. He cupped her face and relished the feeling of her flawless skin on his calloused ones. His fingers ran through her hair, tucking them behind her ear as they trace a line to her jaw. He smiles when he reaches her lips and moves back to her cheek, breathing out, closing his eyes and taking in the sensation.

 

It wasn’t until he opened his eyes he saw Eva staring back at him, sleep still dancing in her eye lashing but also a little smile on her lips.

 

“I ..I didn't I..I didn’t mean to wake you..” He stuttered as she sat up. Loki almost flew to the wall as he crossed his arms.

 

“What were you doing then?” She asked, her eyes gazing at him. Telling him she already knew the answer to that.

 

“I..” He thought “I wanted to know if you had..um dinner.” He said, not meeting her eyes. 

 

Eva shook her head  “I didn’t. I must have dozed.”

 

“Then please, join me.” she followed him as he walked out.

 

Silence ensued as he grabbed two wooden plates from the shelf. Eva leaned on the counter, watching him very quietly. Loki plated food on both the plates and turned out, handing one over to her. “What is it?” He asked her. Once again, she shook her head walking to the table as they sat down to eat.

 

“Where were you?” Eva asked him as they ate.

 

“Forest.” He answered as curtly as he usually would.

 

“At this time of night?” She asked, burrows knitted.

 

“Hmm. You go where you find peace.” He shrugged eating again. His hear beating a million times out of sheer guilt of talking to her like that.

 

“And you don’t find peace here?” She asked looking up. Her tone wasn’t exactly engaging but it was softer than before.

 

“I find peace in different places.” He quipped.

 

“And is..here a place?”  
  
“Why are you asking this suddenly?” He looked up at her as if he was annoyed.

 

Eva was taken aback by this reaction for she had never seen him react this way before. She looked at her plate again and mumbled an apology. Eyes filled as she scraped food against the plate.

 

Loki saw a tear dropping into the plate and as angry as he was with himself dropped the fork  “Fuck.” he mumbled as pushed himself to stand “This is why I prefer the forest.” He muttered as he turned away and walked out. Eva didn’t move to stop him. She was frightened of another outburst. She stayed put and burst into tears as she hid her face in her hands. 

 

 _Maybe he doesn’t feel at peace._ she thought _Maybe this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be._ She didn’t mean to anger him but instead only grew concern of his happiness in this place.

 

_He doesn’t feel at peace here. I've failed him too._

 

She wept.

 

All that she did, didn’t matter. His words and his actions had proved it to her.

She knew deep inside this would have been the response but she hoped things would work out. Her heart hurt. Maybe he could have been kinder but he was a healing man. She couldn’t possibly blame him. She couldn’t force him either. 

 

She pushed the table, the food and dishes crashing on the floor as she ran to her room, securing it. Eva leaned against the wooden door, bursting into tears as she wept and cried. regret flooding all over her.

Loki walked to the lake and sat there, his eyes flooding. Why did he have to be a coward? He skipped a pebble into the water. Why did he have to be afraid of admitting to her that peace was her? His eyes flooded as he skipped another pebble across the water. _It was easy to confess things to her long back, wasn’t it?_ He thought _When things didn’t concern her. When she was but a mistress._

 

 _Coward_.

 

He scowled at himself.

 

 _Weak_.

 

Half of him wanted to go back, embrace her and apologize. Even, fall at her feet begging for forgiveness. Half of him wanted to run away. From her. From this world. 

 

Loki curled into a ball and cried too, silently. He realized he may have just pushed her father than he could ever reach and doubted she would reach for him again.


	33. Frosted warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! contains suicidal thoughts/actions.

Loki shivered as he watched the lake. The two halves of his mind tearing him apart. He was only causing Eva more pain when he wanted to make life easy for her. He hated himself for it. He hated himself for a lot of things. He got up and sniffled, looking around and closed his eyes. Frigga’s face appeared but it was anything but happy. He remembered the confrontation in the cell where he had denied her being his mother. He wondered if she still loved him. He opened then and smiled stepping into the lake, turning blue.

 

He had nothing to lose anymore.

 

He had pushed away everyone who wanted to help.

 

Perhaps even Eva would be at peace after this.

 

He had no one left and to him, this was the perfect decision to rid himself of the guilt and pain. His eyes flooded however once his mind was made up. _She wouldn’t care anymore._ His made up mind said. _How could she after all you did was hurt her. You made her cry. You made her the way she is now and you deserve to die._

 

The lake began frosting. The last bit of his energy left him back in his normal form in the middle of the almost frozen lake. 

 

He took one last look around him and took a deep breath.

 

“Don’t do it.” Her voice called. Eva appeared moments later on the shore of the lake “I beg you.”

 

“I’ve got no other choice,” Loki replied, thinking her to be an illusion his mind cast to make this easy.

 

“You do.” She protested “Please. Loki, I beg you.” tears took free fall as it stained her pink cheeks “Come out.”

 

“I’ve got no one.” His voice shook “Not even you. I managed to hurt you too. shame you too. Push you away. I..I am not worthy”

 

Eva stared at him for a second, the depth of his words “Loki..”

 

“I’m defiled. Not worthy of you.” He sniffled, crying softly “I’m a coward. A slave. A whore. A-”

“You’re _Loki._ ” She said “I know that all of this seems frightening. I know that you’re terrified and believe me, so am I.” She inched closer putting out her hand “I understand now that your words come from fear and not hatred and I’m sorry that it took so long but I’m here and none of that matters. I’m here, Loki. Take my hand, come out. It’s never too late to fix anything.” 

 

Eva was hurt, yes. She was even convinced that everything she did, didn’t matter until she thought about his state of mind. Her mind chided her for crying and throwing a tantrum of a child when the real person who needed attention was him. She chided herself for allowing herself to be weak and not helping Loki through whatever is coursing through his mind. Something in her just flipped when she wondered the pain he must be going through when she, who has barely been exposed to half the things he had been through, suffered so with that little guilt. Which is why Eva came out of the house. To talk to him, to tell him that she’ll be there for him no matter what and that is when she found him, wading into the lake that was turning into ice slowly.

 

As his energy drained his magic, the god lost his little ability to keep himself warm. The slightly frosted and ice cold lake caused him to shiver and tremble.  He didn’t know if his body was shaking because of the cold or because of the emotions. “Look at how pathetic I’ve become.” He sniffled “So pathetic that even in my last moments I talk to an illusion.” His breath formed smoke as he spoke, his face pale and his nose and ears, red “Because I WAS A MONSTER AND I PUSHED YOU AWAY. My mind is WEAK!” he hit the water, ice cracking just a bit “TO BELIEVE SOMEHOW THAT YOU’LL BE HERE BY MAKING ILLUSIONS. WHY ARE YOU BE HERE? YOU’RE NOT FUCKING REAL!” he yelled, his voice breaking "G-Goaway!"

 

“But I _am_.” She reached further, her own body flushed against the cold “But I am real and I am here. All you have to do is take my hand.” She pleaded “None of what was said matters, Loki. I’m here now.”

 

Loki stared at her in complete disbelief “Mi..”

 

“I’m here. Take my hand and I promise you, I’ll _never_ let go again. Ever.” She stretched, wriggling her fingers “Come to me, Loki..”

 

The god was frozen in place with shock. His eyes only filled even more but like a child searching for a safe haven he reached out. He caught her hand and she tugged him out of the water and embraced his shivering form against her fairly warm one “I got you.” she kissed his temple “It’s over, I got you..”

 

“Real..” He spluttered, “You ca..came back..”

 

“And I always will.” She mumbled rubbing his back for heat “I love you and that will never change.”

 

Loki broke at those words. He clutched her as one sob left another and another. She held him as close as she possibly could. When she knew his hypothermia wasn’t getting any better, she cupped his face “Listen, we need to get you inside, okay?” She wiped his eyes, but they were only flooding again “It’s going to be okay now. Come with me.” She helped him up and grunted as she pulled him to stand. The god was resisting her and it made it difficult “Sweetheart, I need you to stand up, I promise I’m not going anywhere. We need to get you warm, come on.” She coaxed.

 

Loki let her guide him to the room, not uttering a single word. His eyes bleeding tears as he cried. It was all he could do, even when Eva stripped him of his drenched and frozen clothing. It was all he could do when she started the furnace. It was he could do when she covered him with a warm blanket. It was all he could do. Cry. When Eva curled her arms around him as she lay back on the couch with Loki on top of her and the blanket over them, Loki found himself sobbing uncontrollably out of pain, guilt, and sorrow. He clutched on to her for dear life as if she’d vanish. As if this could all be but a dream. Eva rubbed his back humming a little, helping him calm down. Her eyes were filled too but she wouldn’t cry. Not anymore. Her priorities had changed and she realized she should be his pillar than expecting him to be hers. He needed her and should be there for him. 


	34. Searing hearts

“Loki..” Eva whispered, her fingers caught in his hair. Her left hand resting on his back. The god shook his head, curling into her more. She cupped her face and lifted it to meet hers “What scares you so much?” Loki’s eyes were red and puffed from crying, there was no doubt the god was more than drained. Once again he offered her no reply “You trust me?” She asked him.

Loki nodded slightly.

“You trust that I can help you?” She asked.

Of that, Loki was unsure of. But still, he nodded.

“Then what, my love are you frightened of?” She asked him again.

Loki swallowed, wetting his lips “Me.” He said, in a whisper “Of..Not..”

“My sweet..” She caressed his cheek, her fingers gently rubbing against his lower trembling one “You are.” She said “To me, in my eyes, You are enough. You’ll always be enough. I understand that these thoughts in your head, come from a very dark place in which you’re trapped. You’ve built yourself a wall, to shield you from hurt but trust me, I have no plans on letting you get hurt further. I want to help you hmm? But you must let me inside..” Loki closed his eyes and leaned back down, resting his head on her bosom. He listened to her heart and swallowed not wanting to speak up just yet “Whenever you’re ready.” She added, after realizing he needed to ground himself and prepare himself before letting her in “I’m always going to be here. Okay?”

Loki opened his eyes and stared at her, his own like shattered glass. “Why?” He asked her.

“Why what Loki?” Eva asked with a small warm smile.

“Why put up with me?”

“Because..” She kissed his forehead “I love you. I care about you. All of you. Your past, your present, Your future be it with or without me. I will always watch over you.” She said.

Loki breathed out heavily and just stared at her, not responding to her words. It was as if he had turned to a statute, the only sign of life being the rise and fall of his chest against her abdomen. Eva’s concern grew as she looked into his eyes, thumb caressing his cheek trying to bring back the colour in them as she envisioned him during the vision. She didn’t know if he was waiting for her say something else or if she had something wrong and ruined the moment and the little trust and improvement they had made. Her lips parted to speak but was instantly closed by his. Her eyes went wide, although she had been longing for this over a million times. She relaxed, reciprocating the kiss her eyes, watching his closed ones and her heart ached both with joy and at the beauty of the god.

The kiss was short, gentle and everything Loki needed. He pulled back, the kiss still wet on his lips and searched her eyes for judgment but all he found was Love. He was even surprised when Eva smiled and rewarded him with another kiss, just as gentle as the last one giving him control over when to pull back. Loki tasted the raw berries she had been eating in her lips, the sweet and sour sent his mind into a hungry fit but he knew, he wasn’t ready.  
Not for this.

Not for anything.

Something as simple as a kiss had taken a toil on his mind. All that kept him grounded was the fact that Eva was there, for real. She had reciprocated the kiss and she promised to never let go of him. Loki looked at her, having pulled back from the kiss, face stained with pent-up tears shed “Thank you.” Was all he could muster.

“I love you.” Eva tucked his messy hair behind his ears and cupped his cheek “We’ll get through this. Together.” She promised him, a little hope of actually saving Loki burned in her. Loki nodded and rested once again on her, pressed on her body with his head against her chest. He could smell her vanilla scent and he closed his eyes, sleep dragging him off to a world where for once, he wasn’t alone.

Eva watched Loki sleep, her free hand pressed against her lips. Had he really kissed her? Her cheeks flushed at the thought of his lips on her. She watched as the light from the fire, reflected against the god and her hand traced up and down his back. A gesture that seemed to calm him. Her lips were pressed against the crown of his head, tears of relief leaking from the side of her eyes.

The world can damn itself. She thought. The world can damn itself if it dared hurt her lover.

Eva was grateful for the sign of acceptance he had given her. She was grateful he chose to trust in her. She was grateful he had offered her his love. But that didn’t mean she was frightened. She knew whatever it was that had happened to him was more than she knew and more than he had told her. It scared her, the level of horrific events that could break a man to this extent. She knew kindness was but one way to heal him partly. She knew now that physical contact seemed to calm him more than kind words. She knew she had to be patient, caring for him and talking to him. She had to break through his walls but at the same time make sure he lets her in of his own accord. She knew this was going to be the hardest obstacle for her.  
But she was ready for it. For what exists more powerful than love and a searing heart of a lover set on healing her man's heart and soul?


	35. Tender aids and Golden eyes

Aslaug and Juna reached the hut, their hands with fresh fruits from the market. On seeing the frosted lake Juna pointed in alarm “Aslaug! Look! The lake is frozen!”

“I bet it’s the work of our trickster.” She chuckled.

“But did you not tell me that he hates being in his skin?” Juna raised her concern “And we’ve left them together. What if-“

“Calm your heart dearie. Loki wouldn’t have caused the slightest harm to our lady.” Aslaug nodded “He’d rather die before any harm comes to her by his hand.”

“It’s not our lady I’m worried about. She’s fought wars before. She can defend herself.” Juna said, “Aren’t you slightly worried about him?”

 

Aslaug was worried. She was deathly afraid of the possible mess that could have taken place and the consequences of leaving them both alone. Yet, she flashed her friend a smile and shook her head “The least. He’s utterly able to handle himself. Come on.” She patted the girl’s shoulder and lead them on to the house. 

 

The door was wide open. Juna’s eyes widened but Aslaug shook her head and walked in first. The table had been overthrown, food still littered on the floor, stale. There was fire in the furnace and before it, on the long chair were two bodies nestled against each other. Aslaug placed a finger on her lips gesturing Juna to be silent as she handed her, her basket of edibles. She then walked towards them, smiling with every step she took. There was Loki, naked as a wee baby sleeping atop a clothed Eva who hugged him to her. Aslaug smiled as she grabbed the blanket from the floor and gently covered them both, placing a kiss on each of their heads.

 

Eva stirred at the sensation, eyes still sleep filled “You’re back.” she smiled.

 “Only for a bit.” Aslaug smiled “We’ll make lunch too, just in case you need it.”

“Are you sure? Where will you sleep?” Eva asked, both their voices hushed.

“Very. You two need this. We’ll extend our stay at the tavern for the nights. Sell the remaining toys and berries from the forest in the market. The last thing you should do is worry for us, milady.” Aslaug smiled.

“What would I do without you?” Eva smiled and held her hand.

“Mend things.” Aslaug looked at Loki and then at Eva “I assume things went well last night?”

 

Eva looked down at Loki, her lips pressed to his head again. “We kissed.” She whispered looking at Aslaug “Things were a mess. A big mess but he trusted me.” She smiled “He trusts me and kissed me.”

“That’s already a win.” Aslaug grinned “Sleep awhile more. You seem like you need it. When we finish, we’ll wake you up.”

 Eva nodded and closed her eyes, drifting again.  Loki shifted, grunting, adjusting himself again to gain more physical contact and warmth from her. Aslaug smiled and left the lovers to their siesta as she went back out.

 

“It’s worked.” Juna grinned.

“I suppose. It’s better than seeing them suffer alone without each other, no?” Aslaug asked Juna.

“I suppose it is.” Juna smiled and cut up some fruits “Do you think they’d want us to stay?”

“Maybe.” Aslaug said taking a waste cloth to clean the floor “But I don’t think we should.”

“What do you mean?” Juna asked frowning a little “You don’t think they’d welcome us here anymore?”

“Rather the opposite darling.” Aslaug smiled “They’ve just begun talking things out between them. We would be a distraction they would readily welcome to seal themselves back.” The food from the floor was easy to clean. She then took Juna’s help in setting the table right.

“So you’re saying we should stay away for a bit?” Juna asked, wiping her hands on her apron “It seems like the best idea for now, to let him be independent.”

“Yes.” Aslaug said “We could cook. Collect berries from the forest and sell them along with the leftover wooden sculptures.”

"Sounds like a good idea.” Juna smiled “As long as it’ll help put a smile on their faces.”

 

And so the women cleaned the house, all without a single sound. Juna went about preparing both breakfast and lunch, should they feel hungry while Aslaug swept both exterior and interior of the house. Once done, Juna woke Eva up with the slightest of whispers “Milady.”

 

“Mm..”

 

“Milady..” Juna squeezed her hand. Eva stirred and woke up, wetting her dry lips “We’ve done the chores. Lunch is ready but heat it before you eat. Aslaug prepared a bath for you.”

“Thank you.” Eva smiled “Thank you.”

“Milady, just help him.” Juna smiled and bid her good-bye, walking out. Aslaug shut the door “Do you think they’ll be okay?” She asked as they walked back to the city.

“Honestly or hopefully?” Aslaug asked.

“Honestly.”

“If she keeps up herself strong and deals him a firm hand occasionally, they should be fine.”

“You really think she’ll care for him under a firm hand?” Juna raised an eyebrow “She barely rules us with a firm hand.”

“That, my darling, is compassion but believe me, Love can make a person do anything.” 

Juna giggled slightly “Since we won’t be going there for work today, we should try the Market fair.”

Aslaug chuckled and nodded “Okay but we also have to save money. Keep that in mind.”

  
  
_“We’ve found him.” Heimdall turned to an enraged Thor “We’ve found him. He’s in Elaxar as suspected.”_

_“Then I shall go and bring my brother back to this realm.”_

_“I’m afraid I cannot let you do that, My prince.”_

_“Then you will see a prince of Asgard suffer under the monstrosity of another brute old man?”_

_“Only the king can undo his sentence.” Heimdall reminded him “ Until then, the younger one can use this time with_ his..new _found lover. She seems to soothe him.”_

_“This is madness,” Thor growled._

_“Maybe. But it is the decree of the King that Loki_ be _sold. It is the decree of the King that states no man can ever retrieve him without the king's order.”_

_“I am no man. I AM A GOD.” Thor yelled. Thunder cracked somewhere._

_“Careful with your temperament dear prince. Breaking the laws will result in the death of the younger one according to the decree. Be_ weary _.”_

_“I will have a word with the queen then. Perhaps she can sort this out of me.” The young god muttered as he strode away._


	36. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys I have a serious Question here : 
> 
> Should I make Loki Intersex again (Cause I found a way to pull it into the plot at hand) Comment below. I have serious thoughts about making him intersex again (Which means I'll have to go and edit out that lil bit in the chapter with Fen.)
> 
> NOTE - Remember Loki's curse actually prevents him from dying. Though he is suicidal he can never succeed in killing himself. Which is why he decided to freeze himself in that chapter. 
> 
> NOTE 2 - My finals have begun. So I will try to do an update a day but if I don't, you guys have my reason. As always thank you for reading this fan-fiction and for sending in your reviews. THEY GIVE ME THE MOTIVE TO WRITE ACTUALLY <3

Eva lay there under Loki for as long as he slept. Her body begged to stretch after being rendered numb, sleeping in the same position with the weight of the god upon her. But, She dared not move a muscle. She wouldn’t disturb him. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching the ceiling doing nothing but blush incredulously when his morning arousal pressed against her thigh. His nakedness didn’t help conceal the twitches and quick pluses the arousal brought. Eva chewed her lip, trying to distract herself. She began humming to herself the melody that air brought and the distraction seemed to work.

 

She stopped when she felt him stir, her eyes glanced at him. Surely, he must feel the tension but if he did, Loki didn’t show it. He sniffled and yawned without changing his position, his thumb tracing invisible circles on her stomach over her dress.

 

“Rested well?” She asked him. Loki nodded, pressing his face into her. He blushed when she chuckled at him, his eyes looking at her “Aren’t you adorable?” She kissed atop his head.

 

“M sorry.” He mumbled after a few seconds “That I..”

 

“Hush. It doesn’t matter.” She assured him “The fault was mine for I refused to hear your silent suffering. And for that, I apologize. Do you think you can forgive me?”

 

Loki nodded and breathed her in, her scent calming him.

 

“Such a kind heart you have.” She cooed “The next time I don’t listen, Make me listen. Throw a tantrum, pull my hair for all I care but just talk to me, call me and make me listen”

 

That made Loki laugh softly “Be weary..” he chuckled “I might take your words literally.”

 

Eva laughed with him too “I meant that.” She bopped his nose. They stayed that way for another hour or so, cherishing the warmth and the physical intimacy that grown between them “Now, Aslaug has prepared a nice warm bath for you. Once you finish, maybe then we can have breakfast.” Eva hoped to somehow open the topic about what hurt him but she didn’t want to do it instantly. Loki sat up with the blanket as Eva followed his posture. She stretched her body and then smiled “Go.” she mumbled, “I’ll get your clothes ready.” Getting up, Eva once again stretched only for her arm to be caught by Loki’s. 

 

“Will you..” Loki looked at her, asking the rest of the question with his eyes. Eva understood and nodded “I just..I don’t think..I don’t think I’m..I can be alone..” He reasoned.

 

“It’s okay.” She smiled “Come on.” she tugged him off of his feet, the blanket falling to the ground. It wasn’t like she had never seen Loki naked before, although seeing him with a slight boner was a face that caused to her to blush, which she concealed. She took his hand, lead him to the room where the bathtub rested. Although Eva owned a bathtub, she loved taking a dip in the lake amongst nature.  

 

Loki seemed hesitant for he had never in fact taken a proper bath since his arrival here. He would only quickly shed his tunic, washed his underarms and had gotten out. The idea of cleansing himself seemed unbelievable to him. How could he rid himself of so much filth? He had a constant paranoia of someone waiting to nab him the minute he closed his eyes. Maybe it was that paranoia that caused him to hold on to Eva more tightly.

 

She looked at his hands and smiled “I’ll be here..” She mumbled but Loki shook his head “Sweet? Talk to me..” 

 

“Watching..” He mumbled.

 

“Watching what love?” Eva cupped his cheek “Hmm?”

 

“Me..” It was a whisper “They’re watching me. Waiting..”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Them..” Loki’s voice was pained “Them.”

 

Eva inched closer to him, watching for any signs that showed her to pull back and very gently pressed her lips to his when she found none. Loki’s stiff body relaxed but he pulled away, Eva allowed it “There is no one here but you and me, my love.” She said, “I’ll stay right here with you, hmm?”

 

Loki sniffled and hugged her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. A million fears and a billion words choked him. How could he tell her about the times he was forced to bathe with the masters watching him. Making fun of him. How would he tell her of the times they’d dunk him under the water and hold them there till he gave up fighting. How would he tell her he was scared to be alone inside a little tub? The only reason Loki seemed okay with the idea of bathing at the royal palace was because she would be there inside the gigantic pool with him. What would he do now that he was confronted with a little vessel that threatened to snap his sanity into a million pieces? “Mistress..” he sniffled, would she listen to him?

 

She pecked his neck, rubbing his back “It’ll be alright.”

“E..Eva” he whispered clutching her as he shook, a shadow cast over his features Eva froze in spot. He had called her by her name for the first time and how sweet it sounded from his lips. “Eva..”

Noticing the distress in his voice, she cupped his face “What is it?” She asked him.

“Well..I..” Loki visibly struggled with words “I..s..s..”

Loki seemed lost but breathed out and held her hands that cupped his face “You said..” he swallowed  “I..t..t...make you listen.” He stuttered “So....I called out your name..”

Eva’s thumb quickly wiped a tear that streaked his cheek remembering their conversation from earlier “I’m here.” she responded,   “I’m here and I’m listening,Tell me what it is..”

 

“A..” He closed his eyes, swallowing. “t..The tub I..” he breathed out heavily, his head pounding with so much pain. He hugged her once again, needing to be wrapped by her and engulfed in her warmth. Eva wrapped her arms around him, kissing his temple.

 

“Sweetheart..” She whispered, “There’s no one here..” But he wouldn’t listen, her neck only got wet. She swallowed. She’d offer to join him but she was afraid of reminding him of his abuse. What if she caused him a panic attack? She breathed out and decided to ask him slowly “My love, what.. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Please..” He whispered, she could tell he was pained and his voice was strained “Please..”

“Anything you want, I will do..” she promised him, kissing his neck “Anything.” She felt his arms tighten around her, his fingers fiddling with her knot at the back of his dress. She smiled slightly, knowing what he needed her to do.

“Please..” he whispered again, hands going still, voice shaking.

“Alright.” She kissed his head, cupped his face and wiped his eyes “I shall join you.” 

 

Eva was shy for this was indeed her first time being naked in front of Loki, consciously. Although that part of her emotion was great, she didn’t let it affect her providing what he needed. She made him sit on the little stool as she stepped back. Loki watched her with eagle-like eyes, ready to tackle her and beg her to stay if she made an exit. Eva took a deep breath and turned her back to him, her fingers working on the knots of her dress as it slipped past her shoulders. Her cheeks bored red as the cold water hit her skin, she pushed down her white underwear and turned to face Loki, swallowing.

 

Loki didn’t know when he held his breath. He only realized he was holding it in when he breathed out after seeing her ethereal form he had only imagined in his dreams. His green pools took her in, as she walked to the bathtub and got inside, holding out her arm “Come.” She invited him. Loki’s mind fixated on Eva as his fear slowly being to fade by slights. Shakily he reached out and held her hand, stepping into the tub. He sat down, allowing the warm water to touch his skin. His body pressed against her bare one, nestled between her legs. He rested his head on her shoulder, as she gently washed his arm “Not so scary now hmm?” She asked as he shook his head.

 

“They’ll see.” He mumbled “Please..” Eva placed her hand at the crown of his head and kissed his temple.

 

“Shh.. There is no one here.” She lifted his chin but he pulled away and hid his face in her neck.

 

“They’ll..see.” He spluttered.

 

Eva sighed and thought of something. She mumbled something in hushed whispered and waved her fingers. Golden sparks left hurriedly and closed every window and extinguished every light source to the room. The room was plunged into darkness. “See?” she whispered “They can’t see you anymore. There’s only you and I.”

 

She felt Loki shudder and mumble very softly “Will you..kiss me?” Eva smiled and gently cupped his face with her wet hands and kissed him very shortly. Loki relaxed to a certain length as she continued to wash him. He rested against her and breathed softly, one in awhile placing restrained kisses on her collar, causing Eva to smile. His free hand drew circles on her body - stomach, and hips, gently tracing the crevices of her breasts and Eva let him without making anything sexual. He was just exploring or rather diverting his mind from the darkness that haunted him.

 

“It began…when..” Loki cleared his throat “When I..was first handed over.” He breathed out. Eva pressed a kiss to his head, hands now resting on his stomach as she gently rubbed the area.

 

“What did?” she prompted him, his hand settled right in-between her breasts. 

 

Loki felt her heart rate rise, he closed his eyes listening and feeling her warmth. This was as close as they could possibly get without his fear due the assaults kicked in. This was nothing sexual yet it was intimate in aways more than one. Their limbs were intertwined and heads nestled close to each other. Loki felt safe both in the darkness and in the safety of the arms of his lover. He sniffled and placed a kiss on her jaw

 

“The rape”


	37. Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape and possible violence. Be warned

“Don’t..Don’t think me filthy.” Loki sobbed “I would have done everything..everything to stop it..if..if I had my power but..But I was..Helpless..” He spluttered against her neck. Eva soothingly rubbed his arm, Kissing his forehead. 

“You were forced, my love.” She said, grateful that the darkness had hidden her tears “You were forced to, it wasn’t your fault.”

“You don’t understand..” He gasped sharply, his eyes burning. How would he get the rest of the words out without feeling filthy all over again,

“Then help me understand..” She sniffled slightly “Don’t be afraid, hm? I’m always here.”

“I..T..” Loki only gasped, stuttering. The water had been kept warm by magic as the god shivered again, Sobbing. Eva had told him to take a break but he wanted to continue “I..They weren’t the only ones.” He managed, choking.

“Who else?” Eva asked, had she still been princess of Elaxar, she would have had his violators dead by the most painful methods. Loki shook his head, curling into her more.

“You’ll hate me…” He mumbled “Y..You’ll..”

“There will never come a day where I’ll hurt you, my beloved. There’s only love in my heart.” Eva said.

“B..But after this..After this, you will..” He insisted “You will..see me filthy and..and a whore!”

“I promise.” She said, “I promise, I won’t.” 

 

Loki sniffled and closed his eyes. For long he hadn’t told anyone this part of his story. Not even Aslaug when she had been his closest aid. For long he had refused to forget, make his mind believe that such an event didn’t happen. When he took another hard gasp, Eva knew too much at one go would only result in hurting him. She kissed his head “Sweet?” she lifted his chin as if he could see her in the dark “Let’s take a little break? You’ve already said so much and you’ve been so brave.” she placed a kiss on his nose “Hmm? Let’s dry ourselves and change into fresh clothes.”

 

Loki was hesitant. Although he agreed with the break, he didn’t want to let go of her for he felt unsafe anywhere else. He hated himself for it because in his mind he was the one who should be providing for his lover. He hated causing her more pain. “Y…You’ll..You’ll..leave..” he managed.

“Nope. I’m going to stay right by your side. I promise.” She took his hand “Always and forever until my heart stops.”

Loki nodded “I’m grateful.” he said, closing his eyes “Just a bit longer?” his voice was weak, begging almost “Hold me, just a bit longer..please?”

Eva’s heart stung at how deprived he felt of affection that he was this broken. She wrapped her arms around him “You know what..” she mumbled, Loki’s heart quickened. He feared the denial of his request but his heart settled when she wrapped her arms around him tighter “Anything you want.” she said, as Loki pressed into her “However long you want.” 

 

Loki rested against her, head settled on her shoulder. His fingers began mapping her body again, just tracing random patterns. Eva swallowed, the intimacy was hard for her to wrap her mind around. She would be lying had she said it didn’t turn her on, but she willed her self to be in control. She would wait till her lover was ready. And if there came a day where he wasn’t ready, she would accept it and live with him, love him more for his fragility but she promised herself, she wouldn’t take anything from him without his word. She would only give till she had nothing to give to the man who was her soul mate.

 

“ Eva?” Loki hummed.

“Hmm?” She smiled, even though he couldn’t see her.

“You..really are beautiful.” He said, she could almost hear the blush in his voice.

“Not more than you.” She countered “You’re..perfect.”

“I’m anything but..” He chuckled, sadly so.

“I’m not talking about who you think you are.” Eva bopped his nose “I’m talking about who you actually are. Who I see, in front of my eyes and .. Who I feel.” she chuckled softly “You are perfect, my love. Trust me.”

 

Loki sighed heavily, his fingers moving up her cleavage and along her jaw, trying to find her lips. Once he found them, he rubbed his thumb against her lower lip and leaned up, causing a friction between their bodies. Eva didn’t move a muscle, she let him find his way to her. Her hands still curled around him. She gently rubbed his back as he kissed her, closing her eyes. Eva's hold on him went loose to make sure he could pull away if he wanted to. Loki’s mind was simply lost in that simple kiss. 

This was the second time he initiated the kiss and it made him feel safe for when he kissed her, even for a second, the world outside melted away and the only world that remained was theirs where he knew there was nothing but love. He just didn’t know what he did to deserve it. His tongue licked her lower lip, hands trailing, holding her hips as he tried to hold this kiss a little longer than the others they shared. He felt safe with her, he could stop when he felt the fear rising in him and he knew she would never force him to do anything. 

The emotions overwhelmed him. Memories of his abuse, resurfaced causing him to tremble very much. Loki’s attempt at fighting them only made it harder. 

How they had forcefully kissed him, how they fucked his mouth, how they fucked him in the dungeons, in the underground tavern and, in their rooms whilst he served them. Memories of their naked bodies on his sweaty thin frame flashed in his mind, 

Loki began breathing hard. 

Memories of how the fondled him and sodomized him, memories of how they made a whore out of him, how they let him suffer on the bed covered in nothing but their seeds and his own filth for days.

Loki spluttered a sob against her lips, having broken from the kiss. Eva wrapped her arms around him again, gently but the god was lost in his own mind. 

“LETMEGO!” He pushed against her “LETMEGO!”

  
Eva winced “Loki..” she cooed 

“LETMEGO!” he screamed in her face “IDONTWANTHIS!PLEASE!” he was sobbing, clearly distressed, thrashing as the water under than splashed all over.

Eva held her to him with every hard push, refusing to let him be alone in his mental war “You’re safe..” she whispered into his ears, holding him tightly “You’re safe and you’re with me. Shhh.. come back my love, come back to me..”

“Please..” He sobbed “please..it hurts! I don’t want this..please..”

“Shhh.” she cooed, both of them panting “You’re safe. You’re safe. It’s just you and me here. Come back my darling.” She whispered as the god’s breath  calmed. He breathed out into her neck and clutched onto her.

“Eva..make them stop! make them..it hurts..”

“Shh. You’re okay.” She rocked him “It’s all over.” 

Loki closed his eyes, having exerted too much of his energy as he drifted, shivering in her hold, against her warmth.

 

*******

 

“That was pure idiocy!” Svan threw his goblet on the floor “You are not fit to be king?”

“Why?” Fen glared at his father “Because I actually let her do what she wanted?”

“Because you stupidly put our realm at threat. What will happen if Grey’s army comes for us?” Svan seethed at his son.

“THEN WE FIGHT HIM.” Fen slammed his hands on the door “I don’t know about you, father dear, but I don’t want to be hiding behind the walls of this house like a coward and sell my sister into peace.”

“And you suddenly care about her?” Svan asked.

“Always have.” Fen said, “At least, I care.”

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means you’ve never fucking cared about anyone else your whole entire life except you. Your reputation has mattered more to you than us, your own children.” Fen accused him “And so, being the only one who ever cared about her, I had to put up an act.” He said angrily “ An act of hate. I may have earned her hate, father, but she never lost my love for her. She’s been through so much and all she asked in return was the life of that innocent man.  So yes, I met Fen while she was unconscious the day before the execution. I told him what the slave meant to her and what she meant to me. I begged him to be gracious and spare my sister's freedom. I begged him, on my knees in his chambers for as long as he told me to rise. He had a bigger heart than you, quick to understand and move about.”

 

“He was a fool.”

“You are a bigger fool!” Fen almost lunged at his father “You think bringing her back by force and getting her married again to the man who knows she doesn’t love him is going to work?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. At least it will get rid of the god. Give or take a few days, she will be ready. I will make her ready.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Fen looked at his father “I’m sorry.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Svan asked, cockily.

“I already did.” He glanced at the goblet and then at Svan “Father. I’m sorry. I can’t let anyone hurt her..”

 

Svan’s smile fell, his eyes glancing at Fen’s untouched goblet of ale. He swallowed, his throat closing up “TRAITOR!” he gasped, as his throat began burning as if the realisation had triggered the poison.

“Better a traitor to a father who never was than be the hand of death to my sister who always will be.” Fen said through his tears “I hope you find peace in death.” He watched as a dying Svan called for help, choking but Fen’s glare at the maiden was enough to make her stay away. Svan clawed at his throat, nails scratching as his legs kicked restlessly the spasm sitting in. And then, this hands fell to his side, head over the chair, eyes rolled up, jaw slacked open. The king had been silenced. Fen walked over to the corpse of his father and closed his eyes “One word of this to even a bird, I will find you and make you forget your own existence. Do I make myself clear?” He asked as the frightened maid nodded “And when someone asks you what happened here?” He demanded.

“I..I..It was dark..Milord. The..I..I. found him this way.” she replied.

“Good.” Fen looked down at his father “The moment I walk out of the doors, you will count to ten slowly and then call for the guards.” The maid nodded fervently as Fen backed away and walked towards the door, pushing it open and walking out.

 

Ten seconds later a scream echoed in the halls of Elaxar “HELP! THE KING IS DEAD!”


	38. Hazed

Loki stirred, waking up to an empty bed. Remembering the events He breathed out, deeply. His eyes searching for Eva just as the afternoon haze glazed into the room while mentally scowling at himself for being weak. He saw Eva, standing near the window hands wrapped around herself as her grey dress hugged her body. He watched her for a few seconds, grasping how her thin framed body fit against the afternoon glow. He pushed the blankets off of him, smiling when he found himself clothed. He stood up, walking to her and wrapped his hands around her. Eva smiled and turned to meet his green eyes that crinkled as he smiled.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. Eva smiled and leaned back on him, eyes closed.

 

“I love you too.” She managed, her hands resting over his. It was the first time he had told her that. The first time that he had said it out loud. “You said it..” She mused kissing his jaw.

 

“Couldn’t hold it in anymore..” He chuckled softly “Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Helping me.” He said “Healing me and lighting a little hope.” 

 

“That soon?” She chuckled and bit her lip.

 

“Too late a confession.” He pressed his forehead to hers “How do I say it..” he pondered, his voice rough from all the crying before. He thought for awhile, Eva’s eyes watching him with so much admiration, relishing this moment while she still could “Since the moment you found me, I’ve..” he smiled, eyes gleaming but this time with euphoria “I was a mess” he whispered “Wounded and broken and..used.” he held her to him tighter “And I thought that was it. I thought it was the end for me and that I’d live my life as a slave and a whore..” He looked at Eva, heart swelling with love “Then you came into my life and picked me up. Lit a little candle in me to hope.” he kissed her nose “In my darkest days you were my sunshine. Are my sunshine.” he mumbled.

 

“Is Loki being a romantic?” She grinned “A poetic romantic?”

 

“May be, if words were enough to show you my love, I’d be poet but they aren’t.” He said nuzzling her “I’m not healed fully. But I feel light. I’m still afraid I think talking about it helps with the..closure. But..” he confessed “I’m not ready. I don’t know if I’ll ever be.” 

 

“I’ll wait.” she assured him “And if you won’t, it’s okay. Sex isn’t the only thing that defines love, you know.”

 

Loki smiled a mixture of sadness and happiness showcased on his face “Whatever I did to deserve an angel like you” he breathed out heavily “I’ll do thrice that to give you everything I can.”

 

Eva smiled and nuzzled him back “I’m beginning to like this you.” She kissed his chin.

 

“I’m..I’m beginning to like this me too.” He smiled “I love you.”

 

“Say it again.” She turned to face him, hands around his neck. His own wrapped around her waist.

 

“I love you.” He said, Eva smiled, a tear streaking her cheek. Loki wiped it with a frown “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing” She shook her head, sniffling “It’s just... You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” She looked down.

 

Loki lifted her face “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to say that to you.” Eva smiled mirroring Loki as he hugged her “I’ll try.” He promised her “I’ll do my best to..be strong for you.”

 

“You need only be yourself, my love.” She said “That’s all I need. Take your time, find yourself.”

 

“I thought I was lost too.” He kissed her lips, softly and pulled back “ and I was until I found myself in you.” He cupped her face “You’re everything that’s holding me together.”

 

“And you me.” She smiled. Loki leaned forward and kissed her. He pushed her tongue aside, deepening the kiss almost like he was daring his trauma to hit his mind again. Eva let out a slight moan, Loki smirked against her lips and sucked on them till Eva pulled back with a frown “What is it?”

 

“Horses.” She said, “Stay here.” Eva rushed out to see her brother getting down from the horse “Brother.”

 

“Unfortunate but the situation at hand requires that I be here.” He said, his face a hard facade of hatred. He looked at the house and smiled “I like what you’ve done with the house. Is your lover still here or has he-”

 

“Why are you here?” She asked.

 

“Right.” He sighed “If you insist I break this news to you in such an urgent matter, father is dead.”

 

Eva’s eyes went wide and she held her breath. Her mind reading “Excuse me?”

 

“Dead. Poisoned I head.” He said “His funeral is held tonight because honestly, we have not a time to waste after the ruckus you’ve caused. The kingdom has mourned enough. My coronation is at sunrise and I came here to tell you, dear sister, that you are not allowed to any of the events.”

 

“Father is dead?”

 

“Yes and you’re not-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Eva’s eyes rolled to her head and she fell to the ground. “Oh dear.” he inched closer.

 

“Stay away from her.” Loki seethed at the sight of the man.

 

“Loki!” Fen grinned “I just wanted to-“

 

“You don’t have to do anything.” His hostility was clear “After everything you’ve done to me and to her, you have the audacity to show up here again and ruin our peace?!” He yelled as she stepped forward, the thought of fen hurting Eva replacing the fear inside him with anger. 

 

“Done to you..” Fen seemed confused “But I never..” 

 

“Lies.” Loki spat “ I would never tell her what you did to me because deep inside she still respects her brother. I want you gone.” He collected Eva in his arms.

 

“I don’t under-“

 

“Leave before I tear you limb to limb prince.” Loki’s eyes turned red “You may have taken my pride from me but not my ability to protect others and kill monsters.”

 

“I took nothing from you!” Fen argued.

 

“You TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!” Loki screamed “ YOU TOOK MY PRIDE. YOU TOOK MY MAGIC. YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME WHEN YOU RAPED ME OVER AND OVER AND OVER.” 

 

Fen’s eyes widened in shock “Raped you?”

 

“YES.” Loki “RAPED ME.” Fen shook his head in denial. 

 

“What..” Eva’s weak voice came from Loki’s arms. Loki closed his eyes, regret flooding his systems “Y..” her eyes fixated on Fen, leaving Loki’s arms.

 

“Sister, I’d never commit an act so low and vile. You know me.”

 

“No!” Eva pushed him back “I don’t know you and if that’s true I hope to god that you die a horrible death and pay for the sins you’ve done in hell. I would kill you right now but I don’t want to tell father down.”

 

“E-“

 

“LEAVE” she screamed “YOU’RE JUST AS DEAD TO ME AS FATHER IS. I WON’T RUIN YOUR CORONATION. JUST LEAVE!” Fen didn’t know how to react and turned around.

 

“Steer clear of the palace.” He said as he climbed back on his horse, galloping away. His heart was torn but a king should never shed tears, he told himself. For starters, he had only told Eva to back away from the coronation and funeral because he knew there was a plan to kill her. One thing he didn’t comprehend was Loki’s accusation. He didn’t know why Loki had lied just then but he wasn’t sure it was a lie. Something was amiss and Fen had to solve it before it cost them all dearly.

 

Eva stared at the spot her brother stood moments ago, eyes bleeding tears. Loki stood where he was, not moving an inch. He wasn’t sure how she’d react to the revelation. But he had to try, he reminded himself. He owed it to Eva to try and be strong for her, be there for her. She needed him most now.

 

“Eva.” He called. The blonde haired woman turned, her face red and wet riddled with tears “C’mere.” he opened his arms. Eva rushed into them as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head both of them crying. While Eva cried for her father, the pain she inflicted on Loki through her brother and disowning her brother Loki cried for Eva’s fragile and pure heart. He knew in his heart this was not what she deserved but there was nothing he could do to reverse any of this. He instead would be there to help her in every aspect trying to man up, he promised himself.

 

“I’m sorry.” She spluttered.

 

“Not your fault.” He assured her, sitting down on the grass with her in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry..”


	39. Unexpected

Prince Fen still disturbed walked into the palace halls. His heart fell at what had happened, he walked straight to his room and found Juna there against the window

“What made you think you can come back here?” He asked her, closing the room behind him.

“You loved having me here.” She sighed “Those things the slaves say about you, are they true?”  
  
“Does it matter?” He asked her “Everything I’ve worked for, I feel like it’s..”

“Falling apart?” She asked him. Fen nodded.

“Brings me back to the question. Why are you here?” He asked, watching Juna’s brown cascades dance with the air. Her brown eyes were a mix of anger and another emotion.

She sighed “I heard things from Aslaug.” her eyes watched him, “She said..” She breathed out “She said you raped her brother and killed him, and you raped Loki..”

“You think I’d do that?” He asked her.

“I don’t know.”

“You do know.” He looked at her “You’ve always known me.”

“The man I’ve known and loved was different from the man I see in front of my eyes.” She said, “But I don’t know if..”

“I am still the same man, Juna.” He sighed “I wish you could see that.”

 

Juna stepped forward and looked at him, eyes teary “You promised.”

 

“I know.” he said cupping her face “I know, I promised. We will get married, my love. We will have nothing in our way but first, let me get my sister to safety. Let me secure the loose ends my father left behind and we’ll wed.”

 

“Promise?” She asked him.

“On my life.” He smiled “You’re the one that I love most next to my sister. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Juna closed her eyes and rested against his palm “I do.” Fen kissed her, finding peace in that little fraction of a second. Juna buried her face in his chest once they parted. “The poison worked?”

“Hmm.” He responded, “Just as expected.”

“How will we get Loki to safety?” Juna asked, “And Eva?”

“I’m planning on talking to the King of Asgard.” Fen said, “Convince the king of Loki’s changed ways and get him back to take Loki home with Eva.”

“Sounds good to me.” She smiled “They would be safe there.”

“But until then, I need you to keep up your role. Keep her safe. Council her when you can, Stay by her side.” Fen urged.

“She’s a family to me you know..” Juna sighed “ I will take care of her as I always have.”

 

Fen nodded and kissed her again “Stay the night?”

Juna nodded. “Gla-“ Just then the doors opened with an agitated Ospak.

 

“F..Forgive me my lord b..but there’s been a situation.” The deformed one hurriedly mumbled “E..Please. Come with me.. It’s very important that you do.”

“Stay here.” Fen looked at Juna “I’ll be back, okay?”

 

Juna nodded and watched Fen leave the halls. She closed the doors after him, and turned around to face the bed. Fen isn’t like that. She thought. I should learn to trust him more. She thought. Juna removed her coat and hung it on the hanger. She walked towards the open window wondering if Aslaug brought her story about visiting her mother. Her mind drifted to Eva and Loki, hoping they would be alright. She removed the ties from her dress, watching it fall as it gathered at her feet. She removed her undergarments and walked to the plus royal bed where she lay tangled with her lover in secrecy so many days ago. She lay there, awaiting him.

Fen followed Ospak “What is it?!” He asked his guard “What has occurred that you had to disturb me from my pleasuring moments?” Ospak only pointed to the room in front of them. Fen pushed it open, hand on his sword and allowed Ospak to enter it first. 

 

“My Prince.” Kar sat on the bed “Such a pleasure to finally have you here in my chambers, lord.”

 

“Kar.” Fen eyed the man “Where is Essen?”  
  
“I’m right here.” Essen’s voice came first. When Fen looked at Ospak he saw that the form was shimmering as it transformed to Essen. Fen smirked, quietly applauding the man for his disguise.

 

“Why have you brought me here?” Fen asked them.

 

“My lord, we happened to overhear you saying something a couple of nights ago that caused us..worry.” Essen responded, Fen’s hand clutching the hilt of his sword “And then tonight, you’ve just proven us that you’re letting him go.”

“So _you_ were the one?” Fen raised his eyebrow “With Loki..The slaves.”

“Guilty as charged.” Essen smirked “most times.”

“We took turns, actually” Kar grinned.

“I trusted you,” Fen spoke, backing towards the door.

 

“And we you, my lord but seems like you’ve been a snake in our midst all along.” Kar got up from his chair, approaching Fen. Essen too. Fen’s heart beat faster. He had to warn Juna. He had to get her out of the area. He had to warn Eva and Loki. 

 

“You’re traitors to the royal family!” Fen drew his sword out, breathing hard. 

“The royal family let Myriyana down.” Essen seethed “Remember her? My lord?”

“Myriyana sought her own fate. You know what she did!" Fen commented moving back “It’s not too late to yield Essen, Kar. I’ll give you pardon. Drop your swords and you’ll be saved from death.”

“And who’s going to save you?” Kar asked stopping, smiling softly.

 

Fen felt something sharp hit his back, just on his spine. He yelped as he was pushed inside, a dagger wedged deep in his spine.  Blood trickled down his back as Fen fell forward only for another to be wedged in his stomach. Defeated by the unexpected assault Fen dropped his sword “Why!” He asked Essen as he pulled out the dagger and struck the prince again “AHH!” Blood trickled down his mouth.

 

“Well struck Ospak.” Grinned Kar “ Now, my turn.” He said driving his dagger into the prince’s side.

 

“Because myriyana loved you.” Essen whispered in Fen’s ears “And you let her down. Remember? My sister? How does it feel to be betrayed?” He teased as he pushed Fen away, the trio taking turns stabbing the prince, blood spurting everywhere “She loved you dearly, Prince and you said a word not when she carried your child. You said a word not when your father married her to a common slave of your household and you said a word not when she killed her self.”

 

“I..never loved..” Essen coughed blood “The child was not..” He gasped, his last moments. Tears filled his eyes “Eva..” He swallowed “Eva…E-“ and he stilled. The prince of Elaxar lay silenced on the carpeted floor, his body oozing blood.

 

He wanted to tell Essen he had made a mistake for the prince and Myriyana were never in love. She had slept with him while he had been drunk and when he turned her away, she became sour for the crown was all her family wanted and it was all she loved. Wealth and gold. He wanted to tell him that the child she had carried was by accident, that night had caused. He refused to wed her and so to conceal the offspring, King Svan had married the woman to a slave. It wasn’t long before she committed suicide out of humiliation and Essen had always been loyal to him, understanding of his sister’s unfair act to the prince, or so he thought. His last thoughts lingered on Eva, her last words said to him.

 

“Tie his body and hide it in the pyre.” Essen said, his body glimmering.

 

“What if someone asks for the prince?” Ospak asked Essen, hold Fen’s leg as Kar held his head.

 

“Then they get the prince.” He smirked, his body changing into that of Prince Fen “It’s time we rule this world. The breed of slaves that dared to cloud my families pride will pay starting with that little cunt of a whore who took my most prized possession.”

 

“Do you want us to track him down?” Kar asked.

 

“Oh no.” Essen shook his head “I know where he is. But I have something else in mind. You’ve done enough my friend and I thank you for your deed.”

 

“I loved Myriyana even if she didn’t love me.” Kar said, “Her humiliation had to be avenged.”

 

“And it will be. When we get Eva Svandottir.” Essen promised.

 

“And the whore.” Kar grinned.

 

“Yes. Yes. You can have your way with him.” Essen chuckled “I trust you to clean this up?”

 

“Aye my lord.” Ospak nodded.

 

“Good.” Essen said wetting wet his lips as he checked himself. Once he was sure of his disguise, he walked out of the room and along the corridors “We're almost there Myriyana. Almost. We’ll get them.” He hummed to himself, smirking “We’ll get them all.” He pushed open to Fen’s door “Sweetling?”


	40. Flames of life

Citizens gathered around the nine-foot pyre upon which the body of King Svan rested, His eyes closed giving everyone an illusion of peace. A coin was placed on his forehead symbolizing safe passage to the gods. Underneath the wood, hidden from plain sight was that of his son, eyes open and red, mouth open blood oozing from them. Fifty stab wounds adorned his once beautiful body and two, on the cheek. How magnificent he was when his body still coursed life through him, How proud and undeniably calculative he was! 

No one would know the heart he possessed. No one would know of the love he was capable of giving. No one would know of the sacrifices he had to make. No one would know. Not even his dearest sister who was all he could think about since her birth till his death. What more could he have given to prove his love for her when he had given his own life in her stead? His body was drained of blood, his hand was stained crimson, so were his clothes. His cold body that had been warmed by many silk sheets was now lying in the mud, rotting, hidden. His identity of hatred was but a mask cast to protect but now, it was all he would be remembered for. It wasn’t the severe blows that killed him, no. Prince Fen of Elaxar had already been dead when he was struck with his sister’s words. He was already dead when he looked at his lover and saw nothing but doubt. What killed him the second time, however, was the guilt of failing. Failing his sister. Failing his father. Failing his lover and failing to survive when his sister needed him most.

Essen stood with his head up, disguised as Prince Fen watching the scene unfolding from the window of the chambers. A battered and raped Juna, tied against the bed “Such a pretty sight.” He said to her “You sure you don’t want to join him? I mean..” He chuckled.

“Bastard.” Juna spat, her resilient spirit refused to give up even after being assaulted. When she heard of her lover’s demise all she wanted was to kill the man in disguise but what could a naked woman do when proven defenseless.

“That would be your mistress.” Essen grimaced.

“Why are you doing this?!” She tried freeing her self but her struggles only proved worthless as every move she made tightened the knots.

“Personal vengeance.” He smiled “But with you..” he licked his lips “It’s nothing personal.”

“Leave Eva alone! Leave Loki alone! Please!” She begged him, still struggling.

“I’m afraid I can do either.” He looked at her “I want her to know how my sister felt being married to a man she never loved. I want her to feel the pain and sorrow that she felt. I WANT EVA SVANDOTTIR TO DIE BY HER OWN HANDS IN SHAME AS I WATCH HER LIFE BLEED OUT OF HER.” he screamed at Juna’s face “And then I will end her. I will be king. I will restore the name my sister lost. Elaxar will be ours and Loki? He’s a pawn in war.” He went on “Kar helped kill your little lover and as payment, I promised him the slave. I should say, he was a good fuck. Kar being Kar would enjoy breaking a man like him, no doubt.”

“I won’t let you.” she seethed.

“What are you going to do about it?” He raised an eyebrow “Tell anyone? You’ll have to break free from that don’-“

“My lord, it’s time.” The soldier outside the door called him.

“We’ll continue this when I return.” Essen grinned and straightened himself walking out.

Outside the city, still mourning her father Eva leaned on Loki, rested against the silence of the night. She sniffled “You think he ever forgave me?”

“He’s your father.” Loki answered, “That’s what they do.”

“Odin didn’t..” She bit her tongue.

“Odin is not my father.” He said as if it didn’t pain him “Laufey was and he’s dead.”

Eva sighed again “Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you..” she sighed “Do you ever see a future where we are happy?”

Loki pondered at the thought “Honestly, I believe as long as we are together any day is going to be happy.” Eva nodded again, her fingers tracing his scars. Loki closed his eyes “Do you hate me?”  
“No.” she answered.

“There are things..” He sighed “That you won’t be able to forget about me being…”

“Things that are in the past.” she reminded him.

“Things I want to move beyond.” He sighed.

“You will..” She smiled at him “Just, give it time..”

Loki shook his head, lying back down “I don’t think that I can.”

Eva sighed, resting on his chest “I believe in you.” she kissed his chest “I believe you can do this.”

Loki breathed in heavily. He wanted to let Eva mourn, desperately but the want to telling her the truth itched his heart “I..I don’t think you understand.” He shifted slightly under her. Eva sat up to, hand above his heart where Loki held it steadfast. 

“Then make me.” She said, “Understand.” Eva’s thoughts longed for the distraction from her guilt of not being by her father's side, and Loki seemed to offer just that. He offered her solace in the matter. She decided not to think about it more after pondering the use she could be to her dead father versus the help she could offer to the lover who was still alive beside her.

“It’s like there’s fire.” He said, “That I try to extinguish but they just light up again, refusing to go.” His eyes watched her “I don’t think I’ll ever…”

“This fire..” she tucked a hand behind his ear, propped on his chest “ What is it the allusion to?”

“Them.” He closed his eyes, Eva placing a kiss on each of his eyelids “I still feel them all over me.” He swallowed, Eva listened “I feel them touch me. I feel them kiss me. I feel them…” His breathing got heavy “I feel him fondle me, fuck me..” he shook his head, his voice weak “I still feel like they are watching me. Sometimes when you touch me..” he seemed shameful “I feel like it’s them. I feel it when I..” he swallowed again “T..Touch myself.”

Eva placed a kiss on his nose “Lo-“

“I don’t want to feel that way.” He frowned “I don’t. I try to make it go away.” He confessed “All this time, I have. But it’s not like..”

“How can I help?” She asked him.

Loki opened his eyes, his own tinging red. He swallowed and shook his head. It was his state of mind. Nothing she could do would directly help in any way. He closed his eyes again.

“May be… You need..” She sighed, hesitating at the mention.

“Need?”

“Better experiences to make the bad ones go away.” She said chewing her lip “I mean, that’s what my father told me. I..I once had a bad experience with the horse. I refused to ride it after being knocked off of it but he ..” she shrugged, tearing up slightly at the memory “He made me go there again. I thought I couldn't ride it, but I did after socializing and trying it again.”

“But I’m not a horse am I?” Loki turned a little salty “And the incident a mere case of learning to ride a horse.”

“I..I’m sorry.” she stuttered “That was inappropriate.”

“No.” He sighed rubbing her back “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have responded that way.”

“It’s okay.” Eva smiled and lay on his chest breathing him in. A moment of silence passed by with Loki lazily running his hands through Eva’s hair. Eva watched his face, how his eyes shined when the stars reflected themselves in it. Her mind drifted to the recent revelations. Half of her felt complete sorrow upon losing her father. Half of her heartfelt nothing at all for she barely knew her father, only a king. Half of her ached for not seeing her brother for who he was. Half of her ached for spiting him the way she did. But she knew, deep down in her heart, there would be no forgiveness for the man who broke slaves. She only wished she helped her brother become a better man. She only wished for a happy future when she wasn’t even sure of a happy present. Eva didn’t know what to feel when she saw the smoke rising from behind the trees into the dark sky. Her eyes filled up, but she oddly felt nothing except a loss of a king. She felt guilty for not being by her father’s side but now began wondering if it mattered at all.  
The forest echoed with the songs the citizens of Elaxar sang, Eva resting against her lover watching the sky and smoke carry her father up to the gods, unknowingly bidding farewell to her brother who had loved her so much he gave her the greatest gift any man could - his own life to save hers. Eva prayed for the rest of the king's soul, a false savior in her mind. The city prayed for their righteous king but the prince was neither mourned nor praised. There wasn’t a single candle lit up for him, no royal coins to grant him safe passage to the gods. There were no prayers said or songs sung as the body of a hidden martyr burned hidden with the wood of the pyre. Nobody knew and therefore nobody mourned the prince except for his lover, who was fighting for her own life to only keep her promise to her now dead lover.


	41. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scenes. 18+ please read. if you're underage, skip please.

Two days passed. Essen, under the guise of Fen, was made King. The city was back to it’s routine. Assuming, Juna to be with her mother, Aslaug continued her work at the market by herself, knowing that Loki and Eva needed the time more than anyone.

Loki was leaned against the window that morning as the rays of the sun swept into the room like a waltz. He didn’t like the power the new king possessed and it terrified him. He knew he had already driven a rift between the siblings by his words and actions earlier, despite Fen being the one who raped him, Loki didn’t want that. He wanted them to somehow make peace but at the same time, it scared him - being in the vicinity of that same person who broke him.

“You’re awfully thoughtful.” Eva hummed, drying her hair with a spare cloth.

“I…” He shook his head “I…I’ve been thinking..”

“Mmmm..?” she sat down before the mirror and brushed her locks “about?”

“Well, that night.” He sighed. Loki glanced at his hands and then at the floor nervous and fidgety “I just..”

She turned to see him. Loki was red in the face, tormented she could say but what could he be so afraid about?

“I..” He cleared this throat “I want to..I ..”

Eva wet her lips and got up. She walked towards him and cupped his face “What is it that you need, my love? anything you want I shall provide. hmm?” Loki was frightened. He pulled away from her hold, not meeting her eyes. Eva watched as Loki backed away, a frown on her face. Tears streaked Loki’s eyes as he backed till he reached the bed. “Loki?”

 

The god, instead of responding turned away from her. His back turned towards her. Eva’s watched him carefully. She watched him slightly fiddle, letting the lose shirt drop to the ground. Eva, confused called him again “Loki?” she swallowed, but she got no response. The god continued to fiddle with the hem of his pants, holding on to it for a mere second before letting it fall to the ground as he stepped out of it - naked. Eva wet her lips again, confused and anxious “Loki..” She whispered, his slight groan audible as a response. Loki turned aroused by slights but never did it let him bother to this limit.

“I want to…” He stuttered, eyes filled. The god was ashamed of what was done to him and now, ashamed of what he was asking from Eva. He looked at the ground.

Eva watched Loki before their conversations of that night reeled into her mind. She closed her eyes, a soft strained sound erupting from Loki’s mouth. She opened them again and inched closer to him. She cupped his face “Are you sure?” she asked him. Loki looked into her eyes, fearing for most parts. All sexual activity that he had been exposed to priorly was comprised of major pain and humiliation - to him, that was how Love-making was defined as. He swallowed, he wasn’t ready but he was sure that if he let it go by, he would never be.

“Y..yes.” he stared into her eyes as she nodded with a soft smile and kissed him very softly. Loki closed his eyes and reciprocated, tongue running over hers. His body shivered so much till she wrapped her arms around him. 

Eva pulled back from the kiss and kissed his temple “Okay.” she breathed against his neck, her heart beating faster. She wasn’t afraid of sex with him. She was afraid of doing something wrong that might worsen the situation for the god “Okay.” Pushing him gently, Eva made him sit on the bed. Loki leaned on the bed-post with his legs on the bed. Eva moved back and pulled at the satin ribbons undoing her dress. She looked at a still partially anxious Loki as she tugged off the seam of cloth that bound her breasts after stepping out of her underwear. Eva swallowed. She was pretty much used to be being naked around Loki by now what she wasn’t used to was, the intercourse. She had let him explore and fiddle with her body but she was scared of doing it to him, the thought of hurting him subconsciously itched her brain.

She got on the bed, and sat, legs folded to one side as she nestled closer to him. Loki rolled into her arms, still shaking. His eyes burned from the tears both withheld and spilled. Her right hand snaked under his neck, resting on his right shoulder slowly rubbing his arm as he shifted closer to her. Eva lifted his chin with the other hand, a silent question in her eyes.

“W..I..Hurt?” Loki swallowed half the question, his eyes brimmed by now. 

Eva shook her head and kissed his forehead “It won’t. Are you sure you want this?” she asked him, confirming. Loki nodded sniffling “Okay then, relax. It’s going to be okay. We’ll only do what you feel comfortable doing hmm? You have absolute control over everything. if at any point you want to stop, say it and I will stop instantly.”

“I..I trust you.” he said, tears streaking his cheek. Eva smiled and nodded, wiping them. She leaned forward, her powers causing the light in the room to dim. Her lips pressed on his, seeking a gentle entry. Loki closed his eyes, granting her that passage into his mouth only to take over the kiss - it was the only thing that made him feel familiar to the safety she provided now. Her hand slipped from his cheek to his chest, his left hand coiling around her hips fingers digging into the skin. She opened her eyes, watching him for any signs of discomfort as her hand trailed lower. Instinctively, Loki closed his eyes, breathing heavier. Eva pulled back for a second, her hand rested on his stomach “It’s just me.” she kissed his forehead “Just us here..” Loki swallowed, giving her access. She smiled softly and took his member in her hand.

Loki let out a whimper as he reached to kiss her again, distract himself from the fear that was rising. Eva could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest as his body layered in cold sweat “We don’t have to do this..” she whispered.

“Need to..” Loki whimpered again, looking at her “Please..”

Eva nodded again and kissed him, giving in to his request. her hand moving up and down his shaft at a gentle and slow speed. Everything seemed okay for a minute before Loki paused mid-kiss. He breathed erratically “No..” he whispered. Eva stopped instantly. He opened his eyes, now flooding tears “No..”

“Okay.” she tugged him to her “It’s okay.”

Loki shook his head, sniffling against her neck. Eva placed her head on his as he wept quietly into her neck. She felt helpless in this situation but she knew she had to think twice before saying anything at all. 

“Look at me..” she cupped his face “tell me.”

“I want this..” he spluttered, restless because he was aroused then “But I can’t..I..I can’t..J..”

“Hush.” she wiped his eyes “I know.” Kissing his nose, Eva looked at him “It’s going to be alright my love. Look, there is no one here..”  
“But they are there.” he said pointing to his head “They’ve found themselves a place there and I..I can’t..I can’t get rid of what they did..” He said, looking like an apparent loon “I can never..I feel..I feel them not you..I..C..close my eyes and..I..” Eva rubbed his back, kissing his head gently “You don’t know wh..what I did..” he whimpered “T..they..They mad…the beggars..f…fuck me a…a..and..and made me beg t…to..be..fucked as..punishment f..for taking a bath.” He confessed, “I..I…had to or-or the..they would do…worse..”

Eva lifted his face to meet hers “My love, I’m here now.” she said “None of that will ever make me judge or push you. You’re mine to treasure. To protect. To love. and I’m always going to be here for you. In my eyes, you’re perfect.” she said.

Loki looked at her for a stilled moment before colliding his lips with hers. Eva taken my surprised, let out a moan and blinked disoriented at Loki who sniffled against her lips, kissing her. She let him, giving him full reigns on what he wanted to do. She meant it when she said it was his turf. She wanted him to feel empowered when he was with her. She wanted him to feel safe, happy and loved and the only way he could feel all that was if she let him take control of the little things that mattered to him without protest be it cooking in the morning or holding her beside the lake or taking her on long walks, she could tell that Loki being in control of situations like that made him feel like he was getting better at things. At life.

Loki’s hand took hers and guided it down to his penis “A…t..try..” he managed between his kisses “P..please..” Eva smiled against his lips as she caught his penis in her hand, holding it. Loki didn’t close his eyes this time. He looked at her, into her eyes and she didn’t lose eye contact as her hand scaled his shaft up and down. Loki moaned into her mouth as the speed picked up.

“When you..” she panted “want me to stop” Eva pecked his lips “Tell me.” Loki, afraid he may never get to go through this nodded, kissing her again. He buried his face in her neck and breathed out, grunting. “It’s okay..” she whispered kissing his ear, nibbling. Loki felt a slight unease develop when he felt her stop. He hadn’t cum yet, a slight memory of how they taunted him began resurfacing as he looked into her eyes.

“You’ll see.” she said pulling slightly back, rolling over him. Loki, uncertain began fearing the underlying ridicule he was sure to receive. Eva kissed his eyes, nose and, lips having straddled him “Today, I worship you.” she said peppering kisses all over his face and neck “Cleanse you of your thoughts that make you seem unclean.” She kissed his chest, her tongue circling around his nipple. Loki closed his eyes, gasping at the sensation. His fingers grabbing the sheets. “Tonight” she moved down kissing his stomach making Loki giggle slightly “You will be at the receiving end.” she said kissing his hairline down to his crotch “You will be pleasured.” 

Loki seemed nervous as he lifted his head to look at her “E..”

“Stop?” she asked.

“N..Sca..” he didn’t have to finish the word for her “On..Only given..th..Does it..Will..hurt?”

Eva chuckled softly and shook her head “You’ll see. If you want me to stop, tell me.” she murmured holding his hip with one hand. Loki’s grip on the sheets tightened. He took a deep breath. Eva winked at him, taking his penis in her hand. She looked at him, from under her lashes, placing a kiss at the tip of his fully aroused cock. She licked a straight line from his shaft to the now pulled back foreskin, wrapped her lips around it. 

“Ahh..” Loki moaned, hips buckling as he closed his eyes. Eva continued bobbing her head up and down, taking in as much as she could of his cock in her mouth enticed by his sounds. Loki gripped the sheets tighter, head thrown back as his lips parted to emit sounds even he wasn’t sure of. This wasn’t pain at all, like he had imagined. It didn’t hurt. “E..I’m..” he screamed her name, as he attained his first orgasm. Eva looked at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Loki looked at her, with tears that said more than fear. Eva crawled back up and kissed him silencing his mind for a while more. She rolled on her back, arms around Loki as he hungrily kissed her neck, hands mapping every inch of her body. He kissed her collar, nipping the area. The more Eva moaned, the more he wanted her. his lips circled around her navel, taking her breast in his mouth as he suckled. Eva buried her fingers in his hair as his teeth grazed, tugged and bit her nipple. Loki took his own time getting accustomed her body, exploring and kissing her as much as he could. He followed her example kissing just below her stomach and pulled her legs around his shoulders, kissing her in her most delicate area. His tongue explored, tasting every bit of her as Eva’s sounds of absolute pleasure grew louder. His ears grew red as he heard her come with his name on his lips. Eva pulled Loki to her, both panting. Loki kissed Eva, hunching over her “M..May I?” he asked causing Eva to smile. 

“Y..You’re asking” she panted “For permission after all this?” she chuckled out of breath “You may.” she smiled again, kissing him as he guided his penis into her.

“I’ve never..done this..” he froze in position, his body once again riddled with cold sweat.

“Take it at your own pace.” She cupped his cheek “I trust you. I love you. It’s all about you tonight. Your own pace. We can stop whenever you feel like it.” Loki nodded and kissed her again.

“I love you.” He said, thrusting inside her. Eva gasped softly “E..Everything..O..okay?”

“Pressure.” She held onto him “P..pressure.” She nodded, looking into his eyes “I love you too.” she responded reaching for another kiss.

Loki’s thrusts were slow at first almost like he was trying to figure out how to do it. But soon, they picked up speed. Loki moaned whispering sweet enticing words into her neck as Eva’s nails scratched his shoulder. The bed creaked and squeaked against the floor. The sound of his balls hitting her wet cunt driving them into a wilder state. They both came for the second time that day, screaming each other’s names. Loki collapsed on her, letting out a sob rake his body. He was still in her when he began sobbing not out of pain but out of sheer relief that he had managed to overcome his fears. “Eva..” he mumbled nuzzling into her neck.

“Oh my love.” she wrapped her arms around him “I love you so much.” she said, placing kisses where ever she could. Both their bodies were sore, riddled with sweat and seed as they lay there tangled. Eva wished she could have him in her just a bit longer but he had to pull out eventually. Loki lay with his head against her breasts, arms wound against her body and limbs tangled with hers. “I love you so much.” she said, running her fingers through his now messed up and sweat filled hair.

“I love you too.” Loki said, sniffling. He hurried his face in her bosom and breathed her scent in. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. Loki hugged her tighter and rested for the first time in utter peace for he had found his home after what seemed like eons of mistrust, torture and judgment. He felt like his words rang true at that moment - He had indeed found himself in her and now, he was whole. He was new. He still needed to over-come a lot of hurdles but the strongest one had been crossed and he knew that even if the darkest days arrived, Eva would never leave his side.


	42. Thunder and Ice

Eva stared at her reflection in the lake, blushing about thoughts regarding the previous night. She smiled softly, waving her fingers and breaching the water. her reflection danced as the water rippled, Eva’s mind slowly drifting to the encounter with her brother. Her smile faded slowly. Could her father’s death be a result of her brother’s tyranny? She wondered. She continued to wonder regarding her brother’s hatred towards her but not once did she want to believe anything she had witnessed. It wasn’t until Loki hugged her from behind with his swollen coat, her mind returned.

 

“You’re awake.” She smiled leaning back on him.

“And you’re lost.” He responded “I’m assuming it was about..”

 

“Hmm” she nodded “It’s hard to believe-“

 

“That your family can hate you?” He said, glancing at the horizon “That your brother, someone you wanted to be close to, turned his back on you?” He smiled softly “I know how it feels.”

 

“You remember then?” She asked him “All of it?”

 

“Most of it.” He looked at her, lips pressed to her forehead. Eva closed her eyes, still disturbed. She was unsure about her ability to protect Loki from the Kind of powers her brother now wielded as King. It was something unfathomable but she had to try and figure out a way. She had to be strong for him. “It changes nothing though.” he spoke, pulling back “You’re all I have left even now.”

 

“You’re all I have too, you know.” She said, managing a small smile looking up at him.

 

“So let’s make each other a promise?” Loki asked “A promise never to leave each other no matter what the situation is.”

 

“What if the only way I can protect you is by leaving?” She asked him “Or the only way your family agrees to leave me alive is by you leaving?”

 

“Then we run.” He answered “To an entirely different realm where no one can find us but we stick together. I have been broken, Eva.” he lifted her chin “Shattered. Everyone I loved, despised me. Everything I held dear was ripped away from me so brutally. You’re the only thing that keeps my life tethered to this body. You are the only one I have left, leaving aside all poetic notions. Nothing can break me anymore. Nothing except you leaving.”

 

“You make me sound like a saint.” She chuckled “When all I am is a woman in love with a God.”

 

“You are a woman who had everything and left all of it because you chose to love and save a petty slave who had nothing to offer you. I think that qualifies for you to be called a saint.” Loki grinned.

 

Eva rested her head against his chest, slightly uneasy “I love you.” she mumbled.

 

“I love you too, my heart.” Loki responded, holding his lover close to his heart.

 

Warmth turned to coldness, the sun hidden by a thick layer of black clouds. All it took was a blaze of thunder for Loki to stiffen, realising the cause of the sudden change.

 

“If it isn’t the mighty prince of Asgard.” He growled through his teeth, standing up with a very confused Eva “Come to see if I’m alive?”

 

“Come to take you home, brother.” Thor responded “But it looks like you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

 

“I have. Leave.” Loki grabbed Eva’s hand, dragging her back to the hut.

 

“Father wants you back.” Thor said “We want you back. Mother’s been worried sick and there is a wa-“

 

“A war brewing?” Loki snarled snapping at Thor “Above all the reasons you made only that made sense as to why you want me back. Let Asgard lie in ruins. I care not for the realm that cared nought for me.”

 

“And you care for this woman?” A voice echoed from behind Thor.

 

“I do, Lady Sif. Should I assume you came here to take me by force if I didn’t comply with the Prince of Asgard?”

 

“You should.” Sif answered, flashing her sword “Know better than to use that tone with me, frosty.”

 

“Enough.” Thor looked at Sif “Brother, I promise you I had nothing to do with whatever happened. I didn’t tell father-“

 

“You didn’t oppose it either did you?” Loki asked, standing in front of Eva, keeping her away from Thor’s sight.

 

“I tried.”

 

“It wasn’t enough.” Loki spoke words that dripped venom “ You have no idea what was done to me. You never showed up then. Now, when I have finally found my peace, you decide to show up?”

 

“Loki, As-“

 

“I AM NOT GOING BACK. THE ONLY WAY I AM GOING BACK IS AS A DEAD CORPSE THAT YOUR MOTHER CAN WAIL UPON.”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE PIN IT ON HER.” Thor was quick to snap back “She has taken ill health. She needs you there.”

 

“I NEEDED HER TOO THOR.” Loki screamed at his brother “I NEEDED YOU AND HER AND FATHER TO SAVE ME. NOBODY CAME. I WILL BE NO DIFFERENT WHEN YOU NEED ME.”

 

“Lady.” Thor turned his attention to Eva “I know not your name but you look wise. If what I sense is true then you know that his safety lies in the hands of Asgard.”

 

“Eva.” She answered “My name is Eva. Princess of Elaxar. How do you expect me to trust your words when it was Asgard who condemned him to this fate?”

 

“Would you risk a war between your realm and mine?” Thor gestured “There is an army waiting to attack upon my word should the kingdom deny Loki’s freedom. I know your father is dead and the kingdom is weak. Would you risk the life of all the innocent people in your realm, your friends and family for what you call love?”

 

“Is this a threat?” She asked

 

“Consider this a warning for I want nothing but peace,” Thor answered.

 

“Peace.” Eva looked at Loki then back at Thor “Loki and I, We love each other and I do not know what your thoughts on love are but to me, it surely doesn’t mean giving up just because a threat is being made.”

 

“True.” Sif interfered “But does it also ensure being selfish and risking his own life because you have nowhere else to go to and denying the rightful place of your so-called lover as the secondary prince of Asgard?”

 

“No, but it does ensure standing by his side and his decision.” She rebelled.

 

“Kingdoms have fallen because of decisions made with emotions lady Eva.” Thor reminded her “People have died because of decisions made by others. Be rational. We can bring you to our kingdom as we do not oppose your love but we need to get him home.”

 

“Go now.” Eva looked at Thor “Before I lose my control over him. The last thing we need is the blood of Asgard in my hands.”

 

Thor looked at the ground, hurt by his brother’s words and actions. He breathed in and turned, walking away. Sif raised her sword, pointing at Eva “I’ll see you on the other side of the battlefield.”

 

“May the Gods be with you.” Eva smiled as Sif walked away.


End file.
